


[IDWR-3] The Boundaries Of Justice

by Erix



Series: IDWR [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crime Fiction, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erix/pseuds/Erix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IDWR系列第三部</p><p>Steve Rogers七年前作为调查员参与庭审指正的犯人突然身死狱中，死前声称自己被冤入狱，此后Rogers本人则遭到了不明人士的袭击……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 0 ~ 4

### Prologue

*七年前*

“骗子！你他妈无耻下流的王八蛋！你敢陷害老子！你们统统不是好东西！合伙陷害老子！你们给我等着，早晚有一天我要干掉你这个狗杂种！干你全家！”穿着耀眼橘红色囚衣的男人从凳子上窜了起来，大声咆哮，两边的警卫连忙上前制止，法庭上所有保安都面露紧张神色，手握着腰间的电棒。

“辩方律师，请你控制好自己的客户！”女法官敲了敲她的小锤子，不满地说道。她比在场所有警卫都更加从容镇定，好像对此已经见怪不怪了。囚犯被警卫制伏坐下，辩护律师在他耳边安抚了几句，犯人仍然不满地小声嘟哝着脏话，女法官并没有继续追究。她看了一眼站在台下有点受惊的年轻男子，对他说道，“好了，检察官，你可以继续提问了。”

年轻男人轻咳了两声定了定神，他扫了一眼自己手上的笔记，抬头看向证人席，而后用尽量自信的语气说道，“Rogers探员，你能再把刚才所供述的，在嫌疑人居所发现凶器的过程，重新向我们的陪审团成员描述一遍吗？从你和Bawden探员一起进入房间开始。”

### Chapter 1

看到那条电视新闻的时候，James Barnes正在布鲁克林的威尔逊酒吧和酒吧老板Sam Wilson聊着天，时间刚过下午六点，酒吧里还基本没有客人，音乐也没有放起来，只有墙角挂的电视发出兹兹的噪声。

“你们真是……怎么说呢？——干净利落，半年之内结婚、搬家、怀孕！兄弟，James，我没有恶意，希望你别介意我这么说，可我从没看出你是个愿意当爹的料。Steve？也许。但是你？我实在是没想到。”知道James之后还要开车回家，Sam笑着递给他一杯健怡可乐。

James摇摇头，“我不介意Sam，说实话，我也没想到自己这辈子能有孩子。操……我现在仍旧觉得这不真实。”

“你说孩子几个月了？四个月？”

“四个月十八天，伙计。”James自嘲地笑了笑，他的手机里存了个日历应用，自从第一次检查之后就记下了Erica的预产期。Erica Peterson是James和他的同性伴侣Steve Rogers选择的代孕母亲，她已经在去年秋天成功受孕。今年夏天结束之前，James和Steve将会迎来他们的第一个孩子。 若是放在四年前，这一切对James来说还完全是天方夜谭。

电视里传来了类似警示的哔哔声，两个人都回头看向墙角挂着的大屏幕，不知何时节目已经从体育新闻变成了社会新闻。

“你能忍吗？我明明买的是体育频道套装！三天两头插播社会新闻。”Sam不满地抱怨道。

James扫了一眼屏幕下方的标题。

【号外——两周来第四次发生针对艾文食品公司设施的袭击示威活动！】

James从Sam手中拿过遥控器，把电视的声音开大了一些，Sam向他做了一个“你真要看新闻而不是和我聊天吗？”的不可置信的表情。James没有理会他。

【……我们的前方记者Katrina Davids今天正巧在事发地点录制针对艾文公司的专题报道，所以我台得到了第一手的视频资料，现在从事发已经五分钟过去了，警察还未赶到现场。大家从直升机拍摄的现场视频可以看到一辆白色的面包车直接从公路开进了艾文食品办公楼的前广场，撞碎了写字楼一层的落地窗玻璃，从这个角度我们可以看见车身一半撞进了大楼，汽车目前还没有爆炸，大楼内人群尚未及时疏散……】

电视上紧接着插播了一段事件的背景介绍。

【……艾文食品公司早先因为婴儿食品安全的丑闻被一百位受害人家属联名诉讼，这场官司在一个月以前以艾文公司胜诉告终，自此之后发生了一系列针对该公司厂房和办公楼的袭击活动……】

此时画面又切回了事故现场，已经有一辆警车赶到了，大楼里的人群正在从后门撤离，大楼前广场已经清空，但整个现场还未完全被保护起来。这时候突然有一辆黑色的摩托车驶入了画面，驾驶摩托车的男子穿着黑色的皮夹克、黑色长裤和靴子，带着全封闭的头盔，他绕过疏散的人群，从大楼后方飞快地驶向白色面包车。男人不等车子挺稳便跳下去，跑到面包车的驾驶坐一侧，拉开车门，探进车里查看了几秒，而后又把车门关上，跑回自己的机车取下一卷粗壮的绳索，捆绑在面包车可以着力的位置，把绳索的另一头拴在自己的机车后面，又跳上车，开始驾驶摩托把白色面包车向外拽。摩托车的马力显然不足，黑色摩托的的车头几乎翘起，但最终面包车还是开始缓缓移动起来，慢得令人焦心……

“Katrian？你能告诉我们发生了什么吗？”演播室的主播对现场记者询问道。

镜头里出现了一个身着西服套装的金发女人，高颧骨，细窄的鼻梁，带着一副黑框眼镜，手里攥着麦克风，她情绪激动地说道，“我们刚看到一个身份不明的人正在把白色面包车从艾文食品公司办公楼里拽出来，我们不知道他的身份。但是看起来并非袭击者的同伙，刚才我们的镜头有拍到从面包车上跑下来逃走的抗议人士……” 画面闪回到几分钟前，一个蒙面男子从面包车上跳下跑开。

“‘抗议人士’？我的老天啊！”Sam在旁边打岔道。

James明白Sam的意思，这种明目张胆妨害公共安全的行为，最近实在被媒体美化得不行。

“……现在我们已经看到白色面包车被慢慢拖到了广场上，还没……”——碰！一声巨响，电视机画面摇晃了起来。

“Katrina？Katrina？你还好吗？”

“哦，我很好，我们刚刚看到白色面包车在广场上爆炸了！”画面闪回到现场，黑色摩托车倒在地上，尾部起火，驾车的男子则蹲跪在车前几米远的地方，显然他在最后关头从车上跃下滚了出去。

这时候镜头又开始摇晃起来，记者Katrina正在带着摄像小跑，她穿着粉红色的十厘米高跟鞋径直跑向爆炸现场，James不得不对她的敬业精神表示感动。

这时候女记者已经追上了黑衣男子，“先生！先生！请等一下！我可以问一下您的姓名吗？”女记者边跑边喊着。镜头摇摇晃晃地在后面追着她。

男子并没有回应，也没有摘下头盔，反倒扭头就走，直到他被女记者一把抓住手肘。James突然看得呆住了。

“先生！我想采访您一下，您是警察吗？您对这起袭击事件怎么看？您认为自己是不是破坏了这次艾文公司受害者的示威活动？您更同情艾文公司而不是之前婴儿食品含毒受害人的家属吗？您觉得这样做是见义勇为还是阻止了真正的正义执法呢？”女记者敏锐地看出对方根本没有回答问题的意思，所以一股脑把所有能问的问题都问出口，想要逼迫对方做出回应。

男子仍旧没有摘下头盔，他用戴着黑色皮手套的手把头盔面罩掀起一条缝，声音闷闷地从头盔里传出来，但语气却十分坚定，“他们不代表法律，这不是正义。他们是罪犯。”男人说罢便甩开女记者的手臂，径直走掉了。

“哇哦！”Sam说道，“这真是我这几天听过的最大快人心的话了！虽然那家公司真是天煞的该遭雷劈，但是最近媒体这一边倒的渲染受害者，公开支持暴力行为，简直是病得不轻！我已经好久没看见媒体这么集体发疯的时候了。”

“是啊，Sam，我想是因为那个第三频道老总的孙子不幸成了受害者的缘故。”James抓起自己放在吧台上的手机钱包，把一杯可乐咕咚咕咚灌下肚子，抹抹嘴，穿上自己的皮夹克外套，站起身。

“刚来就走了吗？我们不是说好打台球的？”Sam对James突然要离开表示大惑不解。

“是的，我得走了Sam，不好意思，我们还是改天再打台球吧。”James说着就这样冲出门，跨上自己的摩托车，向家的方向驶去。他一定没看错，刚才新闻上那个骑摩托车的男人，就是他的丈夫Steve Rogers。

 

Steve Rogers是纽约刑事调查局的一名探员，今年已经过了他在调查局工作的第十三年，之前他从来也没想过自己会如此意外地上电视。调查局为了保证探员们的人身安全，公关部门和调查部门严格分开，只有固定的人员可以在新闻发布会上露脸。Steve不知道他会不会因为这次意外而被局里直接推到媒体面前。

当Steve从爆炸现场悄没声地返回调查局总部，钻进办公楼之后，他发现本层工作的同事们也全都围在墙角壁挂电视机旁边看着新闻，连他们的局长Fury都破天荒地站在人群中间。有几个人看着Steve拎着头盔进来，向他点头示意。电视上正在反复播放Steve本尊骑着摩托车把白面包从大楼里拖出来的视频，但同事们并没有认出他，“他们不代表法律，这不是正义。他们是罪犯。”Steve听见电视里的自己这样说道，还好，那声音失真得根本不像他。但Steve仍然后悔被女记者挑拨，情不自禁开口应答。

同事们爆发出一阵热烈的掌声，还有人吹口哨喊道：“说得好！”。等到大家安静下来，Steve哐的一声把头盔扔在桌上，同事们回过头，都看向Steve，谁也没注意到他外套上的灰尘，Steve苦笑了一声说道，“谢谢大家的热情赞扬……”

同事们面面相觑，回头看看循环播放的电视画面，又看看Steve的着装和头盔，人群发出一阵惊呼，“那是队长！”一个新来的小伙子兴奋地大叫起来，但老员工们已经开始看到麻烦。

Fury问道，“你开的是调查局的摩托？”

Steve郁闷地点点头。 “我已经打电话通知纽约警察局，告诉他们那是我们的车。”

单眼带眼罩的黑人男子不动声色地背着手走过Steve旁边，“我办公室，现在。”

Steve无奈地起身跟上，他听见身后那个新来的小伙子不解地问道：“这有什么不好吗？队长立功救人了！”

“公共关系，公共关系，跟媒体扯上一向没好事……”Steve听见有人这么向小探员解释道。

Steve今天下午只是去街区警局取个文件，路过下城区的时候没想到突然碰见这么个意外，当时他觉得如果不及时把面包车拉出来，可能会损害更多的设施财物，甚至伤及他人，所以自然没做他想便冲了上去。即使再碰到多少次相同的情况，Steve都会如此决断，但却没想到自己竟然被镜头拍了下来，这意味着此后调查局不得不针对这件和局里本无关联的案件召开新闻发布会。无论从哪个角度考虑，这都将是个无穷无尽的麻烦。袭击艾文公司的案子是块烫手山芋，当初Nick Fury好不容易把它丢了出去，现在又被自己这么捡了回来。

天煞的记者，Steve在心里默默诅咒道。

 

James回到他和Steve刚刚在布鲁克林购置的新房子。新家还没有完全布置完毕，许多从Steve公寓搬来的东西还装在车库的纸箱子里，有的新家具还盖着塑料薄膜，以防收拾的时候遇到磕碰，他们预定的客厅展示柜以及大地毯还没有到货，客厅迷你吧台旁的高脚蹬也是四只摞在一起，没有拆封。一切都显得乱糟糟的，厨房闻起来还有新漆的味道。James躲开那些碍眼凌乱的杂物，直接坐到沙发上，打开电视机。

不出所料，所有电视台都反复播着第三频道录下来的那段爆炸视频，媒体显然已经调查了摩托车的牌照，那是一辆政府公务车，并非注册到个人，所以目前为止还无人知晓神秘黑衣男子的身份，也不知道他出现在爆炸现场到底是因公还是因私。电视上主持人和嘉宾们不断讨论着黑衣男子的言论，大部分人仍然同情食品安全的受害者，毕竟这次事件涉及到纽约几十号婴儿，但是也有一些有理智的嘉宾认为暴力报复并非解决问题的正确手段。

无论所有其他人怎么说，James知道Steve的行为绝对是见义勇为，今天他不顾个人安危把即将爆炸的汽车炸弹拖出办公楼，理应得到表彰和赞扬。James看看自己的手机，确认没有Steve的来电，他对此有些许的不满，想着之后要和Steve谈谈。但Steve的沉默又在意料之中，因为早些时候James已经告诉他说自己今晚约了Sam， Steve便不会来打扰他的娱乐休闲计划。现在看到电视新闻，James也没心情再泡酒吧，只想等着Steve回家。James知道Steve因为工作晚归的时候都不会在外面吃饭，总是回家以后才随便在冰箱里找点快餐填肚子，他决定趁Steve到家之前先做好饭。

James又换了几个频道，听了听大家的讨论，因为之前的丑闻实在影响太坏，James本身也极端厌恶这家唯利是图的食品公司，他们胜诉的消息差点让James气得砸了新买的大彩电。但是两周以来媒体一窝蜂地怂恿支持受害者家属进行武力报复，还是让James觉得太过分了。Steve说得好，凡是主动伤人的行为全是犯罪。James想到几个月之后就要降生的自家宝宝，他又突然不确定起来，如果谁胆敢让他的孩子出什么状况，James觉得他一定会干出比汽车撞大楼更坏的事情，也许他会去暗杀公司所有董事会成员也说不定，James心想。

搬新家之后，他们的厨房比原先宽敞了许多，现在家里的双门大冰箱塞满了周末刚刚购买的食物，James从其中选了鸡肉和蔬菜，他决定做咖喱这种可以重复加热不会改变味道的食物，毕竟他不知道Steve几点才会到家，又不想打电话询问打扰他的工作。

 

Steve到家的时候没想到房子里会亮着灯，他锁好车，拿钥匙打开房门，立刻闻到了喷香的咖喱味。他脱掉外套，搓了搓有点冻僵的手，走到厨房里，发现James正把煮好的金黄色咖喱倒进玻璃烤盘，旁边有一叠洗净焯过的西兰花。James明显听见他进屋的声音，但是并没有理会，所以Steve走上前，从身后抱住自己的爱人。

James挣扎了一下，“嘿！大块头，先去洗手。”

Steve傻笑了两下，可他一点也不想动，他把James圈进怀里，胸膛紧贴着对方的后背，Steve刚从屋外回来，全身上下都冰冰凉凉的，James的身体则温暖舒适。

James终于把手里的锅和锅铲都放下，在Steve的怀抱里转过身，和他面对面，Steve发现爱人的笑容里带着狡黠，不知道出了什么事，“你今天不是要去找Sam玩吗？怎么又回来了？”

James勾勾嘴角，“老公上电视，我特意跑回家看新闻的。”

Steve有点吃惊，“你怎么知道那是我？”

“哦Steve，你化成灰我也认识你，虽然一丝不挂的时候认得最清楚，但是从上到下裹起来你也混不过去。”好吧，Steve心想，这是个白痴问题，James当然能认出他，他低下头想亲吻James的嘴唇，但在碰到之前James又呵呵笑起来，Steve无法捉住他，“而且……你生气的时候总是会单耸耸左肩……”

“我有吗？”

“哈！”James翻了个白眼，没有回答他，接着说道，“你今天对那个记者说的话可真不客气，大英雄！”

“大英雄？我想电视上都在骂我吧？等等，让我猜猜，神秘男子阻碍社会人士行侠仗义？”

“差不多吧。”James仍然笑着，他们鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，Steve仍然在试图亲吻对方，但James却继续说道，“不要听那些蠢货的话，我知道你是见义勇为……”

“我知道你知道，所以现在你可以闭嘴让我吻你了吗？”

James这回乖乖不再说话了，让他们四片嘴唇叠在一起，Steve感觉自己和爱人的温差正在逐渐缩小。不过James仅仅允许Steve片刻甜头，便再次向后仰头，“你得先吃饭，Steve。”

“嗯，咱们可以跳过吃饭的环节吗？我更想要你……”Steve笑着，手故意向下滑揉了揉对方的臀部。

但是James并不买账，“那就先吃完饭，Rogers探员。”

Steve只好停止对他动手动脚，耷拉着脑袋去洗手，他听到James在他背后轻轻地笑，Steve不用回头也能想象他的表情。

“你今天去看Erica了吗？”饭桌上Steve突然问起来，他舀起一大勺咖喱戳进嘴里，刚刚还不觉得，一吃起饭来他真觉得自己饿得够呛。

“没有，我想她已经有点烦我了，每天都去她家里，所以我决定下次检查之前都不去了，除非她有什么需要。”James淡淡地说。

“她可喜欢你了，怎么会烦你？下次检查就能照性别了吧？有没有想过是男孩还是女孩？”

James有点局促不安地戳着盘子里的饭，“反正我不在乎男女。”然后他故意转变了话题，“你今天干那事还挺危险呢，如果被炸飞了，可不是闹着玩的。”

“别乌鸦嘴。”Steve笑着瞪了James一眼，“我很小心的，我还没打算弄个工伤致残，绝对不会让你守寡的。”

“去你的。”James佯装不满地给了Steve肩膀一拳头，“我说正经的呢，下次给我打个电话，Steve，我可不想从电视上看到你受伤的消息。”

Steve知道James关心他，微笑着点点头。

饱暖思淫欲，饭后Steve自告奋勇收拾洗碗，就为了尽快把James哄上床，他们拥抱亲吻做爱，但Steve最近一个月都感觉James有点心不在焉。完事之后Steve搂着James，问他最近是不是有什么心事。James只是摇头。但Steve可不会买账，他告诉James，影响性生活和谐的事情不能随便敷衍。

James笑得前仰后合，笑累了之后他轻声向Steve道歉，“对不起，我想大概是因为，一切都好得太不真实了，我突然觉得有点害怕。怎么说呢，心里总防备着会出点岔子。”

“别想太多了James，还有我在呢。”Steve不知道怎么能让自己的爱人更有安全感，他想James只是担心婴儿出生的问题，等到夏天过后，两个人一定会忙到顾不上担忧。James点点头，把脸埋在Steve肩窝里。

过了一会儿，他又突然说道：“我真为你骄傲，Steve。不是我虚荣，但是我喜欢看你上电视，哪怕只有我一个人知道那是你。”

Steve顿时对这天下午发生的事情不再反感了。

 

第二天，Steve和James约好下班后一起去灯具城再给房子二楼的走廊选两盏壁灯，所以这天James并没有开车，而是搭乘地铁，方便Steve来接他。Steve早晨骑了James的摩托车，原本打算下班先回家，再换汽车去James工作的艾斯加德武术班接他。可惜他下午工作稍有延误，来不及返回家中，便从停车场上开了他的警用黑色福特轿车，直接从调查局出发去接人。

两个人先出发来到灯具城，选好中意的壁灯，James提议再去隔壁的家具店扫一眼，看有没有什么其他值得购买的东西。他们经过家具店的成品客厅展区，样板房间的电视里正巧在播出滚动新闻。

【神秘黑衣男子被证实是纽约刑事调查局探员Jim Hammond。】

紧接着插入一段新闻发布会的视频。画面里，一个样貌英俊的金发男子站在话筒前，简单讲述了昨天的事发经过，唯一的问题在于，那个人根本不是Steve。James不解地看向自己的爱人，Steve只是耸耸肩，跟他说这里人多，不方便解释，告诉他出门再说。

终于购物完毕之后，Steve和James离开商店，Steve把车开到了海边码头，这里空旷无人。Steve开门下了车，James也跟了下来，冬天的傍晚十分寒冷，两个人口中都呼出白色的蒸汽。Steve可以看出James的心情不怎么愉快。

“他们找了个人代替你？为什么？”

“这很复杂，James，一句两句解释不清。”Steve有点窘迫地皱起眉头。

James则仔细观察着Steve的表情，然后突然发出了一声轻蔑的笑，“这跟我有关系对不对？因为你和一个重刑犯结了婚，所以调查局不能捧你上前台是不是？”

“是也不是，这确实有跟你相关的考虑，但并不全是调查局的主意，也是我自己同意的。我不想跟那些记者打交道，如果我变成了关注点，那么所有人也都会看到你，他们会对你的空白过去感兴趣，我不知道那些记者能挖到什么料，但总之不会有什么好结果。Jim，我是说Hammond，那个代替我的探员，他原本也很不情愿，上电视并不是什么美差，何况要对着全世界撒谎。上级安排他去顶包，他快要气疯了。”

James冰蓝的眼睛仍然盯着Steve，好像无法接受他的说辞，“所以说我的过去永远都会在那里，像个定时炸弹一样随时可能影响到你的事业。”

“上电视可不是我的事业，James。我是个调查员，我的工作不在电视屏幕上。”Steve也认真起来。

James双手叉腰转过身，不再面对Steve，又沉默了几秒，James突然抬脚猛力踢起地面上的一块小石头，小石头在空中划出一道长弧线，落到水中，发出噗通的声响。“操——！”他用力朝水面的方向拖长音大喊道。

等James平静下来，Steve才开口相劝，“James，别想太多了，这次是我把你拿来当借口，要求局里不要把我推上媒体。并不单单是局里的意思。何必非要让一堆媒体记者来打扰我们的生活呢？”

James快速回过头，“Steve，你怎么能不在乎？这次也许你不在乎，但这根本不是一次性的问题。有些事情我可以努力改变，妈的什么我都愿意做，只为了和你在一起。可即使我再努力，对你来讲我仍然只是个拖油瓶。”James懊恼地挥动着手臂，一副与自己赌气的样子，几乎已经与本次事件无关了。

Steve知道James拗起来什么道理都讲不通，尤其是和他自己的过去牵扯上关系的时候。而且Steve确实也无法反驳，James的过去无论对James自己还是Steve来说，永远都是阴魂不散的鬼影，“我不是不在乎，但是决定跟你一起的时候就选好了，既然选择幸福，那些其他的代价我也都愿意付。”

James仍然叉着腰，咬着下嘴唇，执拗地生着气，“这对你太不公平了……”

“走吧James，这里太冷了。我倒觉得挺公平，拿什么来换你的陪伴我都觉得公平，我甚至觉得自己赚到了。”Steve上前搂住James的肩膀，把他拉回车旁。

James嘟哝着，“那是因为你太蠢了。”

“你不是宁可跟我这个蠢货在一起？”Steve傻笑着揉了揉James后脑的头发。

二人重新上了车，Steve沉默地开了一段，车里的无线电突然响了起来，发出了模糊不清的声音，Steve按下对讲按钮，“车号539B，请重复刚才的通信。”Steve对着对讲机说道。

对讲机里又传来一阵模糊的兹兹声，听不清任何句子，Steve皱了一下眉头，关掉了对讲机，“可能出了什么问题吧……”

旁边的James只是沉默地看着窗外。

“怎么，还生气呀？晚上我做饭好吧？说吧，你想吃什么？或者我们去外面吃。”Steve又扭头瞟了一眼James，突然发现他现在已经不止生气，而且还警觉了起来，双眼只盯着车外的反光镜。

“怎么了？”

“有人在跟踪我们。”James回答道。

### Chapter 2

“有一辆灰色沃尔沃一直跟着我们，我没有看清车号，它现在在我们后面两辆车后。”James快速地说道，他不住地看着反光镜，又回头看看后车窗。

Steve觉得有点莫名其妙，他自己并没有注意到什么灰色轿车。

但是James的语气并不像是开玩笑，“要不是我盯了十分钟反光镜，也不会注意到。但是你刚才过路口，它超了车勉强跟上来。”

Steve在下一个路口左转，又回到了沿着水边的无人街道，确实有一辆灰色轿车在两辆车后跟着他拐了出来，他还能看到在灰色轿车之后，另一辆黑色同款车和他们一起开上了无人道路。

Steve搞不清楚状况，但是后面的灰色轿车突然加速朝他们开过来，Steve心里知道不妙，他下意识地踩油门，但对方显然是奔着冲撞而来，灰色轿车一下顶到了他们的车后，Steve和James的身体都向前冲了出去。

“踩油门，Steve！”James稳住身体对他大喊道。

Steve谢天谢地开了自动挡汽车，他可不是什么飙车狂人，一脚油门踩下去，他们的车向前冲出，和后车拉开了十几公分的距离。

Steve抬头看后视镜，注意到后车的副驾驶席，他大叫了一声“小心”，弯腰同时右手抓住James的后颈，把他的身体也向下按去。

砰砰砰——！他们的后车窗随着三声枪响应声碎裂，又一发子弹穿过后车窗打中了方向盘上方的前挡风玻璃。

“趴着别动James！”Steve大喊着继续踩油门，他把汽车拐上另一条车道，然后连续拐了两个弯。

“别动个鬼……”James嘟哝着竟然双手握住方向盘向右边掰去。

此时车右边都是铁栅栏围起来的废旧工厂，没有任何道路，Steve下意识用力阻止James转向，“你要干嘛？”

James没有说话，手上随着和Steve角力而逐渐加了劲，Steve必须用尽全力向反方向掰方向盘才能保证他们不偏出道路，他们的车开始两边打飘。而后面的灰色轿车因为拐弯被拉开的距离再次缩短了，又有两声枪响，但是他们并没有被打中。

James猛然间完全放手，Steve因为惯性而把方向盘猛打向左侧，他条件反射地狠命踩刹车，车身整个倾斜了九十度横着向前飘了出去，发出刺耳的刹车音，Steve几乎挤在了James身上。现在灰色轿车正对着Steve所坐的驾驶席冲过来。这时候Steve感觉到James从他的腰带上抽出手枪，用力把他的头按下去，对着Steve一侧的玻璃连开了三枪。再等Steve抬头的时候灰色轿车已经开始蛇形前进，它的两只前胎都被打爆了。后面冲上来的黑色沃尔沃直撞在前车车尾，两车一起朝他们撞过来，Steve回身抱住James背向冲撞的方向，碰的一声巨响，他们的车被两辆叠在一起的沃尔沃撞了出去。

^ ^ ^ ^

James感觉一阵天旋地转，他们的车子大概腾空飞起，在空中侧滚了360度，又重重摔在地上。周围全是玻璃哗啦啦掉落的声音，James感觉有点耳鸣，头晕得要命。他晃了晃脑袋，发现Steve伏在他身上，也是一副蒙蒙的样子，他身手解开自己的安全带，踹开自己一侧的车门，摇了摇Steve，Steve清醒过来，也晃了晃头，解开自己一侧的安全带，跟着James从车右侧爬出车外，此时车外又响起枪声，他们的汽车随着被子弹击中打着颤。

Steve和James两个人并排蹲在车侧面，让车身抵挡枪击，“下次你再干什么能不能提前跟我打声招呼？”Steve气急败坏地对James吼道。

James扯出一个愉快的笑容，也不回答。他把枪递还给Steve，Steve回手探出身回击了一枪，但是马上吸引了大批火力打向汽车。

“你还有枪吗？”James问道。

Steve表情凝重地摇摇头。

“我操，Steve，你开的不是警车吗！？”James叫了起来。Steve只好耸耸肩，他再次探身出去回击了一枪，但是效果不甚理想。

两个人都冷静下来以后James说道，“Steve，你还有多少子弹？”

Steve把自己的备用弹夹展示给James。

“你得把枪给我。”James得出结论。

Steve皱着眉头想了想，最后决定照办。“我得找个掩护，引开他们的注意力，你趁机射击，对方有六个人，一个因为冲撞昏迷，还有五个。”Steve拍着新弹夹里的十五发子弹，“枪里还有四发，加起来十九发子弹，省着点用。”

Steve说完环视了一下，发现没什么可用的东西，他开始用脚踹着打开的车门。虽然车门已经从车身上豁开，但是仍然没有掉下来。James举起手枪，砰砰砰三枪打断了车门连接处的金属，车门应声掉在地上。

“James！我的上帝！我不是刚刚才跟你说省着点用！？”Steve回头朝他吼的样子突然让James觉得有点可爱。他挑起嘴角笑了笑，把旧弹夹卸下来，换了新的。然后捧住Steve的脸亲了一下，“十五发足够了。”他向爱人保证道。

Steve气恼地摇摇头，举起掉在地上的汽车门拿车门当盾牌一样，向车头的方向移动，James跟在他身后。

Steve回头看了James一眼，James朝他点点头，于是Steve顶着车门向侧面的方向冲了出去，立刻引来了砰砰砰的枪响。James探出车身瞄准探出头来射击的人，从左到右，一人一枪。

砰——、砰——、砰砰——、砰……

敌方阵地里发出一连串惨叫声。James一共打了五发子弹，两发致命，另外两发也分别击中两人，还剩一个未受伤的匪徒。现在他们几乎是二对一了。Steve感觉敌人的火力减弱，他不再跑向侧面，而是转身冲向两辆轿车。James又开了三枪掩护他，他看见Steve从黑色轿车侧面跑了过去，和唯一一个没有中枪的男人交手，两下便把他打到在地。剩下的人好像都已经失去了战斗力。

James从车后走出来，举着枪注意着四周，Steve则把刚刚制伏的男人翻了个面按在地上，从腰后拽出手铐，把男人的双手铐起来。男人猛地挣扎，Steve抡起一拳打在他的脑袋上，对方立刻趴在地上不动了。“DCI探员！你这个混蛋。”

Steve站起身，把剩下三个受伤的活人都用塑胶条绑好手脚，扔到一堆，这时候远处已经传来了警笛的声音。Steve想审问一下他的囚犯们到底是什么人，但是没有一个处于可以回答问题的状态，于是Steve只好作罢。

“你知道这些人什么来头吗？”James问道。

“不知道。”Steve回答道，“但是我在他们车里发现了警用无线电，看来是冲着我来的。对不起，James，连累到你了。”

James摇摇头表示不介意，他把枪递还给Steve，朝对方笑了笑。

Steve却皱着眉头盯着James，“你好像很乐在其中的样子。”

“那可不是，这是我有生以来第二次开枪之后不用急着逃跑。比起第一次的经历，这次爽快多了。”James双手插进裤兜，愉快地吹了声口哨。他回想起半年前在明尼苏达配合警察完成的射击，虽然James当时特意没有击中要害，但是作为嫌疑人的男孩仍然毙命，那次感觉可真糟糕。而这次James只觉得愉快，他已经大半年没碰过枪了，手里握枪让他觉得从容自在，甚至把半小时之前的不愉快都忘在了脑后。

Steve终于也笑起来。他又对着灰色轿车射了五发子弹，几乎清空了弹夹。“我可没你那么高效，到时候还要写报告，如果直接写五发子弹解决五个人，他们会说我吹牛的。”Steve解释道，“你不介意我抢你的功劳吧？”

James笑着摇摇头，他本来也打算告诉Steve，不要在任何供述里提到自己。

Steve突然走到他身边，一只手按在James的肩膀上捏了捏，“James，你看，我并不觉得你的过去是个多大的麻烦，我们都会给彼此带来麻烦。天啊如果我让你遇到什么危险，我不可能原谅自己的。”Steve说着低下头，看向地面。

James抓住Steve放在他肩膀上的手，回答道，“你也别太担心了，Steve，我能保护自己。甚至还能保护你。”长久以来James第一次觉得自己的背景也并不是百分之百糟糕，起码当Steve需要一把百发百中的枪时，James还能派上用场。他这样想着，又不由自主露出微笑。

 

Steve从枪战的肾上腺素刺激中恢复了平静，只感觉疲惫，警察逐渐聚到了周围，他们得知枪战的一方同为警务人员和家属，便直接取信了Steve的解说，把两具尸体和四名幸存的嫌犯全部带走了。三人被送往医院，只挨了Steve几拳头的犯人不久便嗷嗷叫着转醒，被直接带回了警局。开到现场的救护车替Steve和James检查了身体。

James完美装出一问三不知的样子，只让Steve解释事件的经过。Steve一再强调他完全不认识这些人。其中一位Steve熟识的警察Charlie Finch告诉Steve说，他可以认出六人之一，不幸中枪毙命的白人小个子是Hubbard手下一个负责讨债的伙计，以凶狠不计后果著称。

Steve知道Hubbard是纽约现在最棘手的贩毒团伙头目之一，但是他实在想不起自己最近的案子跟Hubbard有任何关联，最近他们的确查抄了几家涉嫌纵容非法毒品交易的酒吧和俱乐部，可Steve也只是混在众多警察之中充当劳力，Hubbard犯不着光天化日之下特意派六个人来追杀他。Steve认为Hubbard根本不可能知道他是谁。

该死的，Steve觉得他可能想错了方向，因为Hubbard不可能知道自己的动向，他们是怎么认出他的？他们怎么知道Steve什么时间会出现在哪里？Steve和James在下班后的路径明明都是随机的。Steve突然想起之前故障的警务无线电，也许他们先定位了他的车。

但这点就更为奇怪了，因为这辆警车并不是只有Steve一人使用，只是今天恰巧被他借出。也许这次袭击归根到底不是针对他，而是针对别人。

Steve带James做完笔录离开警局，此后立刻给Fury打了电话，向他报告情况。

“妈的，Rogers，你在两天之内毁掉一辆摩托一辆汽车，真有你的！你到底知不知道现在我们的财务状况有多紧张！？”Fury听完Steve的报告后，竟然第一句抱怨起公费开支。

“呃……局长，真是对不起，昨天的事情的确赖我，但是今天的事情我也完全搞不清楚状况。”

“好吧，Rogres，听着，把你的车号告诉Storm和Grimm，让他们去查这辆车的使用情况，我会关注这个案子的。”

“好的，我会照办的。”Steve答应道。

“嘿，Rogers，Barnes和你在一起吗？”

“是的，我们当时都在车上。”

“你确定这件事情跟他无关？”

“我确定，James不认识其中的任何人，他说只要他不认识的人一般也从没见过他，毕竟他当时在九头蛇也不是明面上的人物，大家对他都只有耳闻。那件事情都过去三年了，不可能和现在的事情有关联。”

“说得也是。那和昨天的事情呢？”

“昨天？不可能！昨天一是没人认出我，二是Charlie Finch跟我说袭击我们的匪徒里，有一个Hubbard的手下，这显然是跟那帮毒贩子有关系……说道昨天，我刚刚看见电视新闻了，Jim好像还是不怎么开心的样子。我觉得你最好也要告诉他平时多小心，毕竟那帮要报复艾文公司的人暴力倾向也严重得很。”Steve心想幸亏Jim帮他分担了艾文公司的烂摊子，不然现在他不止要被反对艾文公司的暴力团视为眼中钉，还被毒贩子追杀，生活简直不能更精彩了。

“那么你自己要多加小心。”Fury认同了Steve的说法，并告诫他提高警觉，虽然Steve觉得这起袭击并不针对他本人，但是他决定听取Fury的建议，小心驶得万年船。

^ ^ ^ ^

"你说灯具城会不会赔灯给我们？"回到家里James突然问道。他们装在福特车后备箱中新买的壁灯自然是与车一起完全报废了。

Steve噗嗤一声笑出来，“估计没戏，不过我会找Fury试试报销的。”

家里的电话突然响了起来。James立刻跑去接听。

“喂，James吗？是我Erica。”

“啊Erica！今天感觉怎么样？”

“我很好，谢谢，实际上好得不得了。”电话那头女人的声音带着一丝兴奋。

“什么事情这么高兴？”James饶有兴趣地把电话拿到客厅放成免提，让Steve也一起听。

“Steve也在旁边吗？”

“是的，他在了。”

“你好，Erica，现在我们都能听到你。”Steve笑着说。

“我希望你们不要介意，我今天下午有些腰痛，这是正常现象，我怕给你们打电话让你们担心，但保险起见我还是自己去了趟医院，Morris医生给我做了检查一切正常，她说正巧有时间可以帮我检查孩子的性别，不需要等到下周五，问我是否愿意。所以我没有问你们就答应了。我希望你们不要生气。”

“哇哦！”James紧张地攥紧电话听筒。

“我们不介意，Erica，所以你现在知道孩子的性别了？”Steve搂住James的肩膀，轻轻摩挲着他的手臂安抚着他，感觉上James比之前追车枪战的时候紧张多了，这令Steve觉得好笑。James对那种危险的场面如此从容镇定，但仅仅是听一听未来宝宝的性别就紧张得要命。

“是的我知道了，你们想听吗？因为下周五的例行检查不变，到时候可以再照一次，让医生亲口告诉你们。你知道……有些人比较重形式。”

“哦，Erica，我们不在乎，快告诉我们吧，是男孩还是女孩？”

“是个女孩子，你们将会有一个女儿。”

James张了张嘴，仍然说不出话。Steve笑着亲吻James的太阳穴。

“太好了！Erica，谢谢你！”Steve对着电话开心地说道。

“这没什么！我为你们感到高兴。我的身体很好，你们完全不用担心，这次比怀我家那两个小恶魔的时候轻松多了，你们家宝宝是个乖巧的小姑娘。好了，我要哄孩子们去睡觉了。晚安先生们。”

“晚安……Erica。”James的声音有点沙哑。

“怎么样？是个小姑娘，你高兴吗？”Steve笑着问James。

James则直接用亲吻堵住了Steve的嘴，Steve能感觉到那个亲吻所夹带的激烈情绪，James带着侵略性地用舌头撬开Steve的牙齿，带着早先枪战的金属和火药味在Steve的口中攻城略地。Steve温和地接受一切，他现在可只能感受到甜蜜和幸福。

 

第二天早晨Steve来到办公室，发现他的同事Johnny Storm在他桌上留下一张纸条，上面记录着六个名字。那是最近一段时间以来使用过那两警车的调查局员工。

Cynthia Ennis及其搭档Patrick Blanchard，Anthony Bawden及其搭档Jason Fry，Sharon Carter及其搭档Ronald Collins，其中Sharon和Ronald根本不负责毒品相关的案件。Steve在纸条上把二人的名字划掉。

“早上好Steve！”Natasha走到他的办公桌前，“听着，Fury说要见你。他表情严肃得很，像早上饿了肚子一样不爽，小心点Steve。”

Steve点点头，前往Fury的办公室。

他刚关好门走到近前，Fury就扔给他一份今天早上的报纸。Steve随便翻了翻，头条还是艾文公司的案件，Jim Hammond的大照片印在粗体字下方。他与James昨日的遭遇完全没出现在头条。Steve看着Fury，有些不解。

“第三版中间。”Fury说道。

Steve按照指示翻找报纸，第三版中间是一篇篇幅不长的报道，标题为“前毒枭意外身死狱中”。Steve扫了一眼正文内容，前毒枭Alberto Burtana三日前在监狱中遇袭身亡。Steve想起了Burtana这个名字，七年前他曾经出庭控告Burtana涉嫌一级谋杀，那次审判很成功，Burtana被顺利定罪。这个凶狠歹毒的罪犯杀人无数，而且是当时最大的贩毒团伙头目。Steve和他当时的搭档Anthony Bawden因为调查一起谋杀案，偶然发现了指向Burtana的证据，当时他们因此受到了特别的表彰，二人也均因此升职。像这种犯人，如果不是他失足留下证据，可能一辈子也不会被抓起来。

“Alberto Burtana死了，不过这跟我有什么关系？”

Fury双手撑着桌面，“有人跟我提起说当年在你出庭的时候，Burtana曾经威胁过你的生命安全。”

“是的，但那只是一句发狂的气话而已，我记得他当时威胁所有的人，说出狱之后要杀死我们，法官、检察官、陪审团。他这种言论几乎就确定了要被重判。不过看来他没能等到活着出狱的一天，昨天的事情能跟他有什么关系？”

“我不知道，Rogers，但是根据另一些可靠消息，Burtana有一个亲生弟弟，Ralph，几年前投靠了哥哥曾经的竞争对手Hubbard，现在Alberto死了。加上昨天发生的事情，不得不让我产生一些联想。”

“这怎么可能，当年Ralph和Alberto的关系就没那么铁，Ralph现在还投了敌，我不觉得他会主张特意为自己哥哥寻仇。”

“我不知道，Steve。但是我想你最近要注意安全，还有Bawden，虽然他当时没出庭，但是也一直坐在听审席。他的名字也多次被提到。他们不是去你家袭击你，而是袭击了我们的警车，你和Bawden都用那辆车。”

“那是我们的共用车这件事按理说应该没有外人知道。”Steve沉吟着。但是Burtana死亡的新闻确实是唯一可以让Steve和Hubbard挂上勾的线索。为了James的安全考虑，他需要尽快把这件事情查明白。噢，天啊！还有Erica，Steve突然想到，他不知该如何处理Erica的事情。好在他们平时也走得不近，关系更像普通相识。看来近段日子Steve也要和Erica少接触为好。

### Chapter 3

Steve看得出Erica很生气，她坐在沙发里，瞪着碧蓝的圆眼睛抱着手臂，Steve坐在她对面，心中不安歉疚，James和Sam则并排坐在正对电视机的长沙发上。这个漂亮的金发女人穿着宽松款式的浅灰色针织衫，仍然看不出任何体型上的变化，但是Steve知道自家的小闺女正安睡在她的身体里，Steve希望宝宝不会感觉到妈妈的怒气，他对整个状况抱有强烈的负罪感。

“Erica，听着，我感到非常、非常、非常抱歉，而且这很可能没什么，一切都只是为了保险起见，我们才决定暂时和你保持距离，让Sam来照顾你一段时间，等到事情解决了……”Steve拼尽全力去解释，但是自知理亏的他从来都不擅长为自己辩解。

“我不知道你的抱歉有什么用Steve，我签约代孕的时候你可没提到过“有可能被毒贩子追杀”这一项！而且难道你指望我随便就让一个陌生男人进家门吗？”Erica一只手指向坐在一旁的Sam，但她的视线一直都没离开Steve的眼睛，Sam坐在James旁边，端着自己的茶杯，表情夸张地撇了撇嘴。

Steve愧疚地看了一眼Sam，他觉得自己的好朋友好心帮助他们度过难关，不该受到如此无礼的待遇，但Steve又完全理解Erica生气的理由，心里想着只好先委屈一下朋友了。毕竟他得先确保怀着自家女儿的Erica不至于跟他翻脸，“Sam是个好朋友，人又可靠，而且他之前当过兵，是再好不过的人选了，值得信任……”

“也许吧Steve……但他仍然只是你的朋友，我干这一切都是为了我的孩子们！我不可能允许自己的行为给孩子们带来任何的危险，你们难道不需要为自家孩子的安全负责吗！？如果你知道自己的生活有危险，那么——”

“我们就不应该要孩子吗？”一直沉默的James突然开口问道，他的声音低沉冷淡。Steve看向坐在旁边的James，此时他正看着Erica，目光冰凉，Steve从来没见James这样看过她，他的爱人一直对这个代他们生育的女人充满了温柔和关怀。

Erica也转向James，同样是脸色阴沉，目光冰冷，“虽然我没打算这么说，但是也许你是对的James，我不是针对你，”Erica又看向Steve，“只是Steve应该更——”

James再次打断了Erica的话，“所以说Steve这个当警察的，每天在外面拼命，就为了能保证我们作为普通人可以过得平安，你的孩子可以幸福生活，到头来他这样的人却被你认为没有资格要孩子！？” 虽然他音量不高，但是Steve能听出James的怒意，Steve伸手攥住James的手腕，想要安抚他的情绪。

Erica好像终于感到失礼，她咄咄逼人的目光从Steve的脸上转向了茶几，“让孩子们适应你们两个陌生人出入家里已经够了，现在又要来第三个男人，我不知道孩子们会怎么想……”

James和Erica翻脸是Steve最不希望看到的局面，他刚想继续打圆场，这时候一直在花园里玩耍的双胞胎突然从外面跑了进来，两个孩子的小脸都冻得红扑扑的，“嗨，妈咪！”“嗨，Steve！”“嗨！James！”“嗨！Sam！”男孩和女孩一人一句，轮流向四个人打招呼问好，然后自顾自地哈哈大笑起来，没有一个大人知道有什么这么好笑，但双胞胎的出现确实打破了客厅里的僵持局面。

Sam把手里的茶杯放下，不在佯装喝茶，他站起身，绕过沙发，弯下腰一手抄起男孩，另一只手抄起女孩，两个孩子先是惊呼了一声，然后又兴奋地咯咯笑起来，“你可以举起我们两个！”男孩子惊讶地说道，Sam双手同时向上抬，让两个孩子在他手臂上颠了颠，女孩子高兴地抱住Sam的脖子。“我比妈咪还高啦！”

“好了，小家伙们，既然他们三个人总当我不存在一样地谈论我，我想我也不需要坐在这，不如和你们玩一会儿吧，怎么样？”

“太好了！”男孩开心地说道，女孩附和地笑着点点头。

Erica目送Sam带两个孩子离开客厅，神态终于软了下来。她靠进沙发靠背里，显得有点疲惫，“这些不认生的蠢孩子，我真不知道是不是该担心他们……”

James的表情也温和了起来，再次看向Erica的目光又恢复了往常，“Lisa和Brian都是很棒的小孩子，你把他们教养得很好Erica，我们不会让你和孩子发生任何危险的。除了五个最亲近的朋友，没有人知道我们找代孕的事情，Sam是五个人之一。这可能是未来一段时间里我和Steve最后一次一起来看你了Erica，这样的结果我们也不愿意的，但这不是Steve的错。”他说着低下头，表情有点忧伤。

现在Steve的负罪感更严重了，他也知道James会对这种安排感到不满，毕竟他是那么重视这个孩子，Steve从来没想过James会为了给他说情而与Erica发生任何冲突，可是Steve又对Erica的忧虑和James的沮丧都无能为力，他心里拼命盘算着可以缓和气氛的话，但是脑子里却空荡荡的。

沉默了一阵，Erica先开口了，“对不起，Steve，是我太过火了。我只是……哎，我不知道我是怎么了，大概因为看了太多小孩子去世的新闻吧，那该死的食品公司。我相信你们一定会成为很负责任的家长，我真是很抱歉……” 她不好意思地看向窗外，Sam正被两个六岁的小孩子撂倒在地，看着孩子们脸上的笑容，Erica也不由自主地嘴角微微上翘。

“没关系Erica，该抱歉的仍然是我，但是你要相信我一定会尽全力快点把事情解决掉，所以你千万不要为此担心。”Steve认真地说道，Erica看着他，点了点头。

大家都平心静气之后，又在一起安排了今后一个月的各项事宜，Sam会代替之前轮班的Steve和James来探望Erica。Sam是个幽默有趣的大个子，两个孩子都格外喜欢他，Erica为之前的无礼道了歉。Sam说道，“女士，我之前真觉得你是个不讲道理不近人情的坏巫婆。但是我跟这俩小先生、小小姐抱怨起来，他们都摆出一副要揍我的样子，我只好赶快认错了，看来我确实错怪你了。”

“妈咪最好了，妈咪是仙女妈妈，我是Lisa公主，Brian是独角兽骑士，Sam不许再搞错了！”Lisa跪在沙发上用肉呼呼的小手戳了戳Sam的脸颊，严肃地说道。Brian拼命点着头，“Ford女士才是坏巫婆！”

Erica感动得差点掉眼泪，毕竟孩子的认可不是每天都能亲耳听到的。

回家的路上Steve一直坐在副驾上，看着专心开车的James。自从出事以后，James就坚持不再让Steve开车了，他说Steve的警惕性低，驾驶技术也差，所以坚持对Steve上下班车接车送，Natasha嘲笑地问他是不是终于知道有个“贴心老公”是个什么感觉了。虽然Steve从来不觉得他自己是需要被保护的那一个，但是他仍然为James的行为而感动。

“你今天竟然替我说话，我之前告诉你要和Erica保持距离的时候，你都不出声，我还以为你跟Erica一样生气呢……”Steve小声说道。

James看了他一眼，叹了口气，“我永远不会为了你的工作生气，Steve。你该知道我一直都为你的工作感到骄傲，我喜欢你的正直劲，我……”James说道这里，用力抓紧方向盘，直按到指节发白，“当然了除了那些冠冕堂皇的理由，其实我也是有私心的Steve。你一直在涉险救人，我想自己既然和你在一起，至少支持你的工作，或多或少可以当成对我自己过去的一点点弥补。Steve，你救过那么多人，其中有多少是孩子？又有多少是孩子们的家长？要是别人说你不配养育子女，我先可以和他们拼命。如果说咱们两个人谁真的没有资格要孩子的话，那个人肯定是我不是你。”

“James，你知道我从来不骗人，所以你得相信我接下去的话。无论你做过什么，你都是我Steve Rogers遇到过的最善良、最真诚的人，你会是全世界最好的爸爸。”Steve盯着爱人的侧脸，他不知道世界上是否还能找到第二个像他的James一样善解人意的伴侣，也许James这辈子都会对自己缺乏自信，但是他总被自己的过去所困扰，又恰恰说明他的善良，Steve愿意一遍一遍不厌其烦地对他说那些鼓励的话，三年五年哪怕是一辈子，Steve不介意把这些话永远重复下去。

 

虽然James不认为Steve应该为被袭击这件事负任何责任，但他仍然因为必须要和Erica保持距离，甚至不能经常向Sam打听情报感到烦躁。天知道他三天没有Erica和自家闺女的消息就会接近抓狂。和Erica道别的第二天，James会对武术班小朋友的提问心不在焉，到了第三天，他差点忘了骑在自己肩膀上的一个小女孩，直到对方惊悚中胡乱搂住自己的脑袋，他才意识到自己肩上还有人。James觉得这样下去严重影响自己的工作和生活，所以他仍然决定去探望Erica。

James在他们遭到袭击之后第一次回家就检查了房子的周围是否有人监视，并且让Steve找人来搜查了家里是否存在任何窃听装置，事实证明一切都是小题大做。但这毕竟关系到Erica和孩子们的安全，所以James仍然决定小心谨慎。他在武术班下课后直接开车回家，停好车，锁好前门，然后从储藏室里找出之前和Steve一起刷房子使用过的、满是油漆污迹的工作服套在身上，并带上灰色的鸭舌帽，偷偷从后门溜出去，穿出花园，步行几个街区去做公共汽车。他会一直在公共汽车站附近游荡，直到第一辆公共汽车来，才会作为最后一名乘客搭上车，在公共汽车第一次转弯后下车，从小路返回上车的车站，再次搭乘想要搭乘的车到Erica家附近。下车后他还会再次绕一个圈子，甩掉任何有可能跟踪的人，神不知鬼不觉地跑到Erica家门前。

当Erica给他开门的时候明显吃了一惊，紧张得甚至忘了让他进门。直到James小心翼翼地把她扶回屋里，关上门，说明了来意，Erica才忍不住笑起来，“James，你说得好像自己是个间谍一样。所以说嫁给一个警察果然能让人写出侦探小说吗？我以后要转行写侦探小说的话可以试试去找个警察男朋友。”

“你又不怕危险啦？”James笑着问她。

“我都道过歉啦，别抓着我的把柄不放。James你说得对，要是没有人保护我们这些平民的安全，我们也不可能过太平日子。”Erica朝他眨眨眼。

James笑了笑，又叹了口气，“Steve真的十分自责，明明不是他的错。”

Erica挽住James的手臂，说道：“我倒看得出，你是真得很爱他。”

“就因为我给他说好话？”James挑起眉毛问道。

“不止是给他说好话，你让我怀了他的孩子不是吗？”

James低下头抿抿嘴，他对女人的敏锐无可奈何，耸耸肩回答道：“我只是觉得他的基因好。”James不会因为这个孩子只与Steve有血缘而少爱她一丝一毫，天知道他没准会为了这个更爱她。这个家是Steve给他的，在James眼里，Steve应该有个亲生的后代，他们的小宝宝会继承父亲全部的优点。James有些担心自己血液里流淌的哪些是好的，哪些是不好的，他的孩子有可能像Rebecca一样单纯可爱，也可能向他自己一样容易误入歧途，更糟糕的情况是会像他的父母一样，James连想都不敢想。他唯一可以确定的是自己对孩子的感情真挚可靠，所以他只敢付出自己全部的爱，而不是家族的遗传因子。

Erica笑着摇摇头，这个比James还要年轻的女人温和地踮起脚，揉了揉他的头发，就好像母亲对待孩子一样。她好像已经听到了想要的回答，没有把这个话题继续下去，只是去厨房端出饼干和咖啡招待James，视咖啡如命的Erica在怀孕期间无法饮用咖啡和茶水，所以她每次都会趁着客人来的时候煮咖啡，让房间里充满香气，过过瘾。

James当然知道Erica会获得经济补偿作为回报，但他感激女人为自己的孩子做出的每一分努力。

两个人聊了一会儿，James起身告辞，他压低帽檐，从前门离开，又仔细确认了无人跟踪，才搭公车回到家里，换掉衣服，开车去接Steve下班。

 

一周以来Steve并没有再次遭遇袭击，他认真研究了Burtana的死亡报告，那看起来就像是普通的狱友冲突导致的暴力死亡，Burtana被一片监狱用的拖把上扣下来的铁皮片割断了脖子，干净利落，而且有凶手立刻认罪自首，犯人甚至没离开过犯罪现场。要说这真有什么疑点的话，是监狱里并没有发现破损的拖把，而且也没人承认给凶手提供凶器。但这在监狱里也是常见现象：杀人这种事通常会有人踊跃自首，这多半会让凶手在监狱里名声大噪；以倒卖武器这种小买卖为生的狱友普遍会掖着藏着，不会声张。

直到一周之后，Steve才终于和监狱的狱警打通关系，让他去询问在狱中杀死Burtana的那个罪犯Paul Cheatham，此人刚刚从纽约州的另一所监狱转到布鲁克林，本来已经因为杀人罪被判无期，入狱后五年之内再次杀死两名狱友，成功锁定了这辈子的监狱生涯，Cheatham的监狱生活过得如鱼得水，最后他被勒令调离原属监狱，结果刚转到布鲁克林两个月，便杀死了该监狱里的大佬Burtana，现在成了新居所的大佬之一，估计不久又会被转移到更加严苛的监狱。

Steve并不是第一次处理重刑犯，坐在他对面的男人身高足有两米，即使坐着也比Steve高一截，Cheatham对警察的态度就好像国王对平民，他双手抱胸，身体后仰，趾高气扬地拿鼻孔对着Steve，一副不屑一顾的懒散样子。Steve并不急着开口，只是和对面的大块头保持对视的姿态。直到对方耐不住沉默，“你丫是个哑巴警察吗，没事别跟这耽误老子功夫！”说着Cheatham就要站起来，但又被旁边的两个狱警拿电棒压了下去。

“坐好了别动！”一个狱警大声喝道。

“你知道我为什么来吗？”Steve平静地发问。

“你想问我杀死Burtana那个老孙子的事。”Cheatham笑着露出一嘴黄牙。

“你为什么要杀他？”

“为什么？也许因为我看他不顺眼？或者因为他不给老子操他的屁眼？或者因为老子那天中午吃饭塞了牙？你可以随便挑一个，警官。”

“好吧，如果你喜欢讲故事的话，来讲讲你是怎么干的？”

“我就走到他面前，那个老孙子对我说新来的滚远点，我就一手揪住他脑袋上的小辫子，另一只手绕过他的胸前，嚓——”Cheatham用手比了一个割脖子的动作。

Steve又问了一些其他问题，Cheatham对杀人的细节一一回答，十分乐在其中。Steve听不出其中有什么破绽，死亡报告上的内容虽然不能证明Cheatham的回答确实属实，但也没有任何明显的相互矛盾。当Steve第一次看死者伤口的时候，他会认为死者是从侧面被人割断了喉咙，因为伤口不成一条弧线，而是略像死者右侧下方倾斜，但是这又与Cheatham作案时所穿衣物上的血迹有所不符，如果他从侧面杀人，必然有血从伤口处溅到他的衣服上，但罪犯当时所穿的囚服却没有溅上多少血迹。刚刚Cheatham比划动作的时候，右手确实稍向下偏，这可能是伤口形成的原因。在Cheatham被狱警带走以后，Steve思考片刻，向管事的人询问了一下Burtana的狱中好友，狱警给Steve带出了一个名叫Daven Cox的囚犯。

Cox是个毛躁多动的瘦高个，长了一副老实人的脸，看起来不像个囚犯，倒像个中学老师，但是狱警告诉Steve说这位也是个被判无期的重刑犯，和Burtana交好是因为两个人同样是心狠歹毒的生意人，乐于在监狱里互相利用。

“你要调查那家伙的死？”

Steve点点头，“你有什么好告诉我的吗？”

“他死了。没别的了。”Cox满不在乎地东张西望着。

Steve笑了笑，“那你听过Rogers或者Bawden这两个名字吗？”

Cox看了Steve一眼，“我应该听过吗？” 他对这两个名字毫无反应。

Steve摇摇头，“Burtana在死之前有没有什么反常的事情发生？”

“反常？没有！那个家伙是个神经病，都过了五年了，还每天见他那些来探监的狗屁小弟，他觉得自己有朝一日还能出去。他说他是冤枉的，简直放狗屁！他在监狱里也杀人，还抓别人来顶包，他妈一直说自己是冤枉的，所以才不能在监狱里被抓到犯事，他还等着出狱呢！什么狗屁逻辑。杀人眼睛都不眨。他一直说他马上就他妈能出狱了，自从我来这的两年前就一直在说。尤其是死之前，说得他妈的跟真事一样。”

“他打算怎么出狱？”

“我他妈怎么知道。神经病而已。”

“他说自己是冤枉的时候都说些什么？”

“还能说什么，骂那个死了的小婊子。他说那是他打过的最糟糕的一炮，竟然给他坑进了监狱。我问他你怎么知道你没把那个小婊子操死，就像Joe一样。你知道的，监狱里一个真被Burtana操死的小娘们儿。”Cox对Steve不怀好意地咧嘴笑着，“他回答说，我怎么知道，她不是被操死的！妈的，你看，他也不知道是怎么回事，还说自己是冤枉的，真他妈神经病。老想出去的人死得早。我告诉你警官，这是经验，如果有朝一日你也进来了，别老想着出去。这是我给你的建议。”

Steve从监狱离开的时候不断琢磨着Cox的话，他想如果有可能的话，确实应该重新调查一下当年Burtana谋杀少女Ashley Webb的案子，以Steve的经验，没人在监狱里还要宣称自己是冤枉的。话又说回来，Burtana确实是个老奸巨猾的坏蛋，也许他的律师告诉他，只要持续喊几年冤，就能获释出狱。

不过Burtana毕竟已死，而且死前还和他的小弟们有来往，也许真的只是黑帮为了给他报仇而袭击警察？

——Burtana的弟弟给他报仇？Steve依稀记得Ralph Burtana是个怎样的圆滑角色，他对他哥哥只有眼红嫉妒，从来没有什么亲情可言。他能想到的唯一理由是Ralph可能想要趁着Alberto已死的机会收拢他哥哥的手下，这才计划一次袭警活动，这很可能只是一次性的袭击：一来做做样子，二来送几个大哥的死忠去殉葬，以便收服其他人。 Steve暗自对自己的猜测点点头。

离开布鲁克林的监狱时刚刚下午四点，他想着此时开车回调查局已经来不及继续工作了，还要麻烦James过去接他，所以Steve决定直接开警车回家。冬日阴天时午后已经显得天色昏暗，到家的时候房子一层还亮着灯，他家的汽车停在车库里。

Steve停好车走到门前转了转门把手，发现门上了锁。他暗自感叹，James真是比他自己警惕性高得多。可当Steve打开房门进屋的时候，却发现家里并没有人，他心想着也许James只是临时出去买东西，便回到书房继续一天的工作，直到半个小时之后，他突然听到楼下有轻微的响动，不是大门开闭的声音。

Steve一下紧张起来。

他无声地从抽屉里取出自己已经卸下的配枪，轻手轻脚举着枪来到楼下，看见一个穿灰衣服的人影正站在后门口。

“不许动！”Steve端平手枪，指着门口的人。

当对方转过脸来的时候，Steve吃惊地张大了嘴。James正穿着一身他们装修时候用的工作服，以同样惊讶的表情看着他。Steve赶紧放下枪，“James！你吓我一跳，干嘛鬼鬼祟祟从后门跑进来？还穿成这样。”

James看起来东张西望的，好像有点不知所措，隔了半晌才小声说道，“我去看Erica了……”

“James……我们谈过这个，现在并不安全。”

“我知道啊！所以，”James指指自己身上，“我很小心的！我向你保证，如果有任何人盯着我们的房子，都会觉得我一直呆在家里。”

Steve觉得又好气又好笑，“你去过几次了？”

“这才第二次而已。”James低着头，开始脱掉他身上套的工作服。

Steve摇摇头，他有印象最后一次从Erica家里离开之后James就显得格外烦躁不安，但几天之前James突然不再走神，心情转好，一切仿佛恢复了往常，他还以为James终于调整好了心情，没想到他竟然自己偷偷跑去探望Erica。

Steve走过去，把James拉进怀里。James刚从外面回来，脸颊冰凉地贴在Steve的脖子上，Steve轻轻吻了吻James耳后的短发。

“你不怪我？”

Steve叹了口气，“反正我的爱人有非凡的反跟踪技巧，再者说我看不出有什么能阻止你的。”

“如果不能保证没有被跟踪，我是绝对不会去的！”James庄重保证道。

“嗯，是是，我知道，所以你只要小心便好。而且这件事都怪我，我会尽快把事情解决的。我今天刚刚去过监狱，所以才早回来，我觉得那次袭击只是个一次性的活动，如果过一个月没什么事情的话，我们大可以恢复正常生活，我已经跟Fury讲过了，今年都不会再查任何跟毒品相关的案子，避免认识熟人。”

“两个月。”

“嗯？”

“如果什么新情况都没有，我们等两个月，保险起见。”

“也好。”Steve笑着点点头，“如果你偷偷去探望的话，我还可以随时知道宝宝的情况。”

“嗯，她今天很好，Erica也不错。”

“哈，我真觉得等到小家伙一出生，我就得拼命和她争宠，想想就前途一片渺茫啊。”

James抬起头来看着Steve，然后说道，“我不知道你应该为此感到开心还是不开心，Steve，我永远、永远都不会比爱你更爱我们的孩子，当然我会全心全意去爱她，超过除你之外的任何人。但是Steve你永远都和孩子同在第一位。小家伙必须知道这点，她必须得知道，你给了我一切，包括她在内。”

Steve忍不住去吻爱人的嘴唇。

“我们不能总管她叫小家伙，我们得给她起个名字了。”Steve微笑着说道。

“你们家有什么起名字的传统吗？” James又趴回Steve的肩膀上，依偎着他的身体，像是在取暖。

Steve想了想，他母亲是个独生女，父亲则是个孤儿，Steve自己的名字来自母亲的祖父，中间名则是母亲祖母的母姓。“我们可以用我祖母的名字，她叫Margaret，或者是Maggie，中间名可以用我的姓氏，她可以姓Barnes。”

James只是沉默，Steve看不到James的表情，所以他接着说道，“如果你不喜欢Maggie的话，我们也可以用其他的……反正离她出生还有一段时间呢，我们有的是时间可以想。”

“不Steve，我在想你真的愿意让她姓我的姓吗？”

“为什么不呢？James，我今后的工作可能仍然很忙，无论我自己的心愿如何，我想大概你在她的生活里会出现得更多更频繁，我想她应该姓你的姓，这样不会被陌生人多问起。虽然我们都不会在乎其他人有什么看法，但是总是省去些麻烦。”Steve顿了一下，继续说道，“你还没说名字你是不是喜欢呢？”

James又沉默了几秒才说话，他的声音略带沙哑，“我觉得Maggie很好，Steve，你还记得我跟你说过我梦到我们未来的小孩吗？她是个长得和你很像的小姑娘，我醒来后就再也想不起来她的名字了，只知道是M开头，但现在想来，我觉得她确实叫Maggie。”

“我们度假时那个梦吗？”

“嗯，没错。Steve，你知道吗，和你在一起，我做过的最好的梦都会成真。”

### Chapter 4

袭击Steve和James的几个犯人相继伤愈出院，经过纽约警察局的调查，他们确实能把每个人联系到Ralph Burtana头上。活下来的四个人都聘请了同一个辩护律师，没人接受检察官的交易，没人供认出Burtana的名字，这些人都对自己的前途心知肚明，他们最后没能杀死那两个调查员，不会被重判，蹲两年监狱对他们在组织中的声望有利无弊，相反供出自己的顶头上司虽然可以避免牢狱之灾，却基本上会送掉性命。

“听着，Steve，我觉得你没必要太紧张，他们好像没人知道你是谁。这四个家伙都觉得你和你的朋友全是调查局的人。他们的目标没那么明确。我猜测当年你们抓捕Burtana的时候用了相同警号的警车，他们只是袭击那辆车，根本不知道里面坐了谁。”Steve的警察朋友Charlie这么告诉他，对方建议他没必要从新去动Burtana的案子，毕竟重翻旧案麻烦多多，Steve也认为这是明智之举。第一他不记得当年的案件有任何疏漏；第二Steve手头上积压的案子还不少呢，有那么多无辜遇害的人正等着Steve给他们的家人一个说法，没必要因为一个杀人魔在监狱里喊两声冤枉而大费周章。

又度过了平静的三五天，Steve几乎以为事情就要过去了。这天清晨，他被电话铃声惊醒，抬头看了看窗外仍然漆黑的天色，刚刚早晨五点半。James在他旁边翻了个身，显然也被电话吵醒了。Steve接起电话，“Steve Rogers。”

“Steve，是我，Anthony。”Anthony Bawden，Steve心里立刻有了不好的预感，Anthony是七年前负责Burtana案件的调查员之一。目前Steve和Anthony并没有什么工作上的往来，Anthony已经在四年前转职专门的毒品缉查组，不再处理不涉毒的刑事案件，他在此时给Steve来电，只能是和Burtana的案子有关系。

“Anthony，你好，出了什么事情？你也受到袭击了吗？”Steve问道。

“不，不，我没事。”Anthony的声音听起来有些毛躁，Steve能听见嘈杂的背景音，以及微弱的警笛。“我现在正在曼哈顿78街三大道，John Hackett刚刚被人谋杀了。”

Steve先是吃惊，然后他攥着电话听筒躺回床上，叹了口气，John Hackett就是当年控告Burtana的年轻检察官，短短的七年时间里，他已经变成了纽约市东区检查局小有名气的律师，“确定是刚刚发生的事情吗？”Steve问道。

“今天早上送牛奶的小孩子发现他家公寓门开着，便推门进去看，结果发现了尸体。看样子是昨天晚上死的。你现在在哪里？”

“当然是家里床上，这该死的时间还能在哪里？我马上过去。不过你是怎么知道的？”

“是Fury通知我的，因为你之前被袭击的事情，Fury给纽约警察发了通告，让他们注意当年被Burtana威胁的几个人，包括法官、检察官和押送过他的狱警们，还有陪审团成员也被列进了名单，不过那是保密的，如果他们真出了意外，只有名字被输入系统以后才能查到。”

“好的，给我一个小时。”Steve说着挂上电话，坐起来搓了搓脸，让自己完全清醒过来。

他身旁的James也撑起上半身，一副准备下床的样子。

“嘿，亲爱的，你怎么不再睡会儿，才五点半。”

James看着Steve摇摇头，“我送你。”

“James，你听我说，我马上要去一个全是警察的案发现场，我觉得没有什么比那更安全的了。你不用……”

James则朝他摆摆手，“我送你去，他们可以截取警务调频，也许知道发生了什么，没准会计划在路上伏击你，之前的事情还没结束不是吗？我听见你刚刚问电话里的人是不是也遭到袭击。”James并没等Steve回答，径直起身去客房的卫生间清理，也准备起床了。

Steve知道在这种情况下与James争论无益，只是徒劳地浪费口舌。James无论如何也会坚持送他。Steve用最快速度洗漱穿戴完毕，想着没准能在James整理完之前独自混出门，他飞快冲下楼，看到走廊里没人还一阵庆幸，但来到门口的时候，发现James已经拿着车钥匙在等他了。Steve只好无言地走过去，在James的额头上吻了一下。James则挑起嘴角得意地朝他笑，“亲爱的，别跟我耍这点小心眼。”

Steve无可奈何地摇摇头，也忍不住笑起来，他们一通出门上了车。

等到汽车行驶到大街上，Steve给车挂上警灯，鸣响了警笛。James好奇地看了一眼挡风玻璃上泻下的红蓝交替的光芒，又看了一眼Steve，把车驶出车库，他有点期待地问道，“这是说我可以想怎么开，就怎么开吗？”

Steve对他的孩子气表情感到好笑，但他还是点点头向James告知了目的地，“别撞到人——”他话音没落，身体就直接撞进了车椅靠背。汽车向前冲去，仪表盘上的速度一下从三十英里打过了六十英里的刻度线。“我的上帝……这真不是个好主意，我还以为你来送我是为了让我多活几年。”Steve忍不住抱怨道。

“噢别担心亲爱的，我对这个很在行，我从来都不知道咱们家车上还有这装备。”James回头朝Steve眨了眨眼睛，汽车仍然在加速。他们穿过晨间还算宽松的街道，驶上278号公路，绕过皇后区开往曼哈顿方向。James的驾驶技术向他保证过的一样好，现在Steve总算明白为什么无论是驾驶类游戏还是射击类游戏，只要和James对手，别管玩什么，别管James对操作环境有多陌生，Steve总是输家。

“你原先总是这么开车吗？”Steve忍不住问道。

“当然不是了，我可从来没挂过警灯。”James心情愉快地回答道，“原先只有在警察追我的时候才这么开车，那时候可没想到有朝一日会追上个警察。”

Steve也忍不住笑起来。

James把汽车停在80街的路口，Steve下车向爱人告别，当然他把警灯从车顶上卸下来，装进车前的抽屉里，警告James不要自己拿出来用。

“不会的，Steve，你拿我当三岁小孩子吗？”James笑着向他保证。

看着James的可爱笑脸，Steve却总是不怎么放心，以至于他都没察觉自己认为一个三十多岁飙车打架样样精通的大男人笑脸可爱这件事有什么奇怪的。

Steve转身步行前往犯罪现场。到达的时候，Anthony正在楼下等他，“现场已经取证完毕了，你上去看一眼，他们就会把尸体运走。”

“你还跟John常来往吗？”Steve问道，他依稀记得Anthony和去世的检察官John Hackett是早年学生时代的好友。

“这两年交往也不多，时常因为工作碰上，但是……哎……伙计，我不知道该怎么说，John仍然是个朋友。狗娘养的，你觉得这是Burtana干的吗？”

“我不知道，先上去看看。”Steve无法这么快下结论，联想到他之前遭遇的袭击，好像这种推论是合理的想象。Burtanan想要除掉Steve和Anthony，但是并没有成功，现在终于杀死了当年的检察官。不知道他会就此收手，还是继续进行未完成的报复行动。

Steve来到公寓门口，看了一眼门禁，又抬头看看门廊上的摄像头，“找人检查监控录像了吗？”

“嗯已经送走了，但看起来犯人并不是从大门进来的，而是从防火梯，或者他是从防火梯逃走的，你上楼看看就知道了。”

Steve看了一眼楼内的电梯，但最后转向楼梯间，他步行上到Hackett居住的七层，Anthony一直跟着他。John Hackett所居住的住宅楼一层只有三户，警察已经在询问同一层的两位邻居，死者家的大门敞开着，地上贴了警戒线标示，鉴证人员正在撤离。Steve走进大门，这是一间格局宽敞，装修现代的公寓，和老旧的公寓楼本身形成鲜明对比。John Hackett的尸体倒在屋内书房的办公桌旁边，书房的窗子大敞着，外面就是防火梯。Steve把身体探出窗外，轻而易举的抓住梯子，看来想从这出去并不困难。Steve缩回屋里，关上窗子，检查了一下窗锁，完好无损。

Hackett脑门中枪，倒在地上，一枪毙命，身上并没有其他伤口，他穿着西裤、衬衫和马甲，好像下班回家后并没有更换衣物，他身上的衣服经过一天的穿着有轻微的褶皱。

“他好像完全被伏击了，也许凶手先潜伏在书房里，等他进屋就给了他一枪。”Anthony发表了他的看法。

Steve无法确定，他从书房门口走到书桌旁，这段距离显得太长了，凶手能藏在哪里伏击呢？书桌下？Steve又看了一眼John脑门上的伤口，从前额射入，脑袋顶上看不见射出的弹孔，说明枪口和John的脑门差不多高，子弹射入的方向几乎水平从后脑穿出。凶手不可能蹲在桌下，通常突然站起会在站直之前便开枪射击，也通常会选择胸口等更低的部位。如果凶手只是站在窗边等John进屋，那John为什么走到桌前才发现凶手呢？也许他开始并没有看到枪，Steve心想。

“他的家属呢？”

“这家伙前年离婚了，老婆带着两个孩子去了芝加哥，现在他一个人独居，父母似乎还住在纽约，警察已经派人去通知家属了。”

“先生们，我们接下去该怎么办？”这时候屋里突然出现了一个穿警服的黑人女警官，她身材壮硕，双手抱胸。

“哦，这位是负责这个街区、第一时间接到报警信息来到现场的Muniz警员。这位是调查局的Rogers探员。”Anthony给二人做了介绍。

“这个案子会由调查局接手，我希望警察局可以配合。早上九点我们会派人去警察局听简报，汇总你们晨间问询的信息。”Steve安排道，他简单向Muniz交代了一下之前Burtana的死以及和此案可能的关联，而后他又转过头看向Anthony，“你们的人呢？”

“我们的人不能调用，我们现在有案子。”Anthony耸耸肩，“但如果你需要什么帮助的话，好伙计，起码我可以腾出点时间来帮你。”

Steve点点头表示感激，“你也要注意安全。”他向自己的老朋友嘱咐道。

 

James目送Steve离开后并没有第一时间开车回家，他把汽车停在原地，在车里坐了一个小时，听着警察频道。没过一会儿已经有第一辆媒体面包车经过，等到一个小时后，整条街已经被围得水泄不通，James换到了早间新闻频道，果然现场报道已经开始了。短短半个小时之内，媒体记者已经打听到了死者的身份，John Hackett，纽约东区的检察官，今年38岁。警察尚且没有透露死者的死亡原因，但是记者已经从死者邻居那里套到一些有用信息，据说有人曾在前一天晚上十一点左右听到异常的爆裂响声，疑似枪响，死者可能遭到枪杀。

有人听到枪响，却无人报警，James暗自琢磨，说明凶手使用了消声器，所发出的响动不足以引起邻居的怀疑，犯人没准是个职业杀手。

“老同行……”James自言自语道，“如果你敢来动我家Steve一根头发，别怪我不客气。”他双手在方向盘上拍了拍。好吧，要保护Steve，首先他得有把枪。James在政府监管的名单上，永远没有注册枪支的权利，但是在纽约想找把黑枪简直再容易不过了。James并不担心会被别人发现，但他也不准备向Steve撒谎，要如何说服Steve是个令人头疼大问题。

哎，James大声叹了口气，决定暂时先不去买枪了。即使只是徒手，他也能拗断别人的脖子，James狠狠地想着。

James已经发誓不会在干任何违法的事情，但他的底线是Steve Rogers不能受到任何威胁，如果谁胆敢来碰一碰James的底线，那James绝对要叫他吃不了兜着走。James知道对于Steve来说，他所坚持的正义和真理是第一位的，但对于James来讲Steve的生命安全才是第一位的。

James意识到那个叫Hackett的检察官是在自家遇害的，所以他首先跑到百货商店，给自己家的房子买了一套最简单的门卫系统，以及若干压力传感器，购物之后才去武术班上课。一天课程结束后，James又急匆匆地赶回家，把买来的门卫系统改装了一下，只留传感器、摄像头和蓝牙装置，他并没有设定任何的门限，而是设置每次开关大门的时候，隐藏摄像头都会对门口进行拍照，并通过蓝牙连接传输到屋内的系统终端，然后自动通过手机网发送到他的手机上。James又把买来的微型压力传感器装在家里每一个窗口内测，与门卫系统调试连接，这样每次开关窗户James也会收到手机提示。他可以通过传感器序列号了解被打开窗子的位置。一切布置妥当，James才满意地给Steve打了个电话，想问他什么时候下班回家，但是Steve并没有接听，James留了言，便打开电视看起新闻。

新闻里已经有了关于检察官John Hackett遭人谋杀的详细报道，速度之快简直让James感到震惊。出席记者发布会的并不是隶属纽约调查局的官员，而是纽约警察局的一位Max Richmond探长。

哈，James还以为这次关系到七年前调查局主办的旧案，Steve他们会亲自处理案件，但显然实际情况并非如此。这样一来，James觉得自己有必要亲自调查一下这个Burtana的底细，凡事有备无患。他希望Steve可以顺利解决眼下的问题，但是法律有法律的局限性，尤其如果案件落到蠢警察手里，几乎就是悲剧，那个肚大腰圆的Max Richmond探长看起来可真不机灵。如果Steve或警察们无法成功逮捕那个杀人犯，James就必须用他的办法来解决问题。他们总不能一直生活在这样的阴影下，不然如何迎接他们即将出世的女儿Maggie呢？

 

Steve完全没有意料到，他清晨探访案发现场实际上是他这一天最顺利的三个小时了，接下去糟糕的事情一件接着一件，搞得他焦头烂额。首先Muniz警员的顶头上司Max Richmond根本没把Steve的交代放在眼里，他擅自组织警察展开了调查，说是展开调查，实际上他从Muniz那里听说了本次案件和七年前Alterto Burtana被控谋杀，以及两周之前Alterto惨死狱中的事件有所关联，又不知道从哪里得到了Ralph Burtana的动向，直接派了五辆警车大张旗鼓的把Ralph Burtana押回了警察局进行问询。Ralph Burtana当然第一时间闭嘴，直接找来了自己的律师，对所有的问题一概拒绝回答。

等到Steve带人赶到警察局听简报，案子所有的相关信息已经完全上了新闻。所有电台都知道了Burtana和检察官John Hackett的死有所关联，开始拼命挖底。Fury暴怒，先把Steve教训了一遍，虽然Steve并没做错任何事。之后Fury又跟曼哈顿东区的警察局长大吵了一架，结果便是警察局长直接召开了新闻发布会，让Max Richmond探长负责案件调查。Richmond探员在记者面前公开声明，不会让调查局接管案件，好掩盖他们七年前的办事不利。

Steve赶快联系了在东区警察局熟识的朋友，安排了一次调查局和警察局的会面，以为这样可以稍微协调，缓解一下办案的冲突。但是事情却向更糟糕的情况发展，东区局长公开在会上指责Fury对Steve受袭的事件知情不报，才导致John Hackett遇害，还说调查局已经越来越像该死的FBI靠拢，不会共享信息，根本不值得信赖。Fury生平最讨厌FBI，拿他和那帮“联邦蠢货”相提并论简直是火上浇油，结果这次会面之后，两边人物差点没大打出手，直到更高层的政府官员出面调停，才把这场闹剧终结。但那已经到了晚饭时间，警察局不得不因为证据不足而放走了甚至连个像样的不在场证明都没有的Ralph Burtana。现在他有了防备，再想逮捕他，可就难于登天了。

好在调查局终于要回了Hackett案件的主导调查权，等到Steve把案件的相关事宜安排好，派手下分别去调查John Hackett的近况和交际圈，时间已经过了晚上九点钟。他打算下楼回家，来到停车场才想起来自己并不是开车来的，Steve掏出手机，屏幕上显示有三个James的未接来电，还有一条电话留言。Steve按下回拨键，电话铃响起来，他身边一辆汽车突然闪了闪大灯，Steve眯着眼睛看过去，发现自己的车子正停在那里，James坐在驾驶席上。

Steve连忙跑过去拉开车门。“你在这等多久了？”

James看了看表，“半小时而已，刚刚听完新闻，我马上就决定上楼去找你了，你总是不接电话。”

“哎，对不起，别提了，这一天简直糟透了。我想我的周末也报废了。”Steve郁闷的摊在汽车座椅上。“该死的政治和官僚主义，等到他们决定开始查案，尸体都凉透了。”

James捏了捏Steve的肩膀，“别担心，你会顺利把案子解决掉的。”

Steve抓住James的四指指尖，拉到唇边吻了吻，他低下头，仍然攥着James的手不放，“啊，一到这种让人沮丧的时候，我就特别特别想你。”

James没有抽回手，但是反握住Steve手掌，“我这不是来接你了吗？”James笑着对他说。

他单手发动了车子，在踩油门之前，他突然朝Steve挤了挤眼，“现在你上车了，我们可以用警灯吗？”

Steve哈哈大笑起来，“当然不行！”

^ ^ ^ ^

周六早晨James先清醒过来，他推了推趴在旁边的Steve，“嘿，你不去上班了吗？我今天上午也有课。”

Steve把眼睛睁开一条缝，看看James，又扭向另一边，看了看表，撑起上半身，James还以为他决定起床，没想到Steve一头扑到James身上，毛茸茸的金色短发扎着James的下巴。“Steve！”

Steve闷闷地哼了一声，“今天毕竟是周六，下午我会早下班，一起去商店看婴儿车，之前说好的。”

James不再挣扎，搂住Steve的肩膀说道，“我还以为你忘了。”

“我当然没忘，这就好比小时候你会忘了周六要上补习班，但绝不会忘掉周六要去迪士尼。你一心想干的事情怎么也忘不掉。”

James对Steve的比喻报以笑容，“嗯……我们可以再看看婴儿的衣服。不过现在买秋天的衣服可能会过时。”

“哈，小孩子哪讲究那么多？我记得之前Erica跟我说她还有Lisa留下来的剩衣服没有送人。”

“你没听说过富养闺女的说法吗，你忍心让闺女穿人家剩的？”

“其实五年前留下来的衣服没准现在又时髦了呢？”

“呃……Steve，我要是去向Natasha举报你，你会立刻因为你刚才的言论被剥夺抚养权的。”James呵呵笑起来。

Steve哀嚎了一声从James身上滚到一边，“好吧当我没说过。下午看婴儿车，看衣服。”

 

Steve仍然被James送到调查局，他直接来到鉴证科，旁观了John Hackett的尸检过程，Hackett身高五英尺十英寸，子弹只是略略倾斜的射入他的脑门，考虑到死者倒下位置到墙边的距离，开枪人的身高应该至少再六英尺以上，是个大个子，肩膀的高度才能与Hackett的额头高度相差不远，凶手是男人的可能性居高。Ralph Burtana将将六英尺，但亦有Burtana买凶杀人的可能性。

Steve拜托Anthony替他搜集了一下Burtana和他的毒枭好友Hubbard手下常用的职业杀手，其中有三名为男性，身高均在六英尺以上。Steve派人去调查这三名杀手的近期动向，以确定Burtana派人暗杀的可能性。Natasha也加入到了Steve的调查组，Fury想让这次案件速战速决，但是这个美好的愿景很快就被新信息打破了。根据Johnny Storm和他的搭档Ben Grimm带回来的信息，John Hackett并不像他表面上看起来的那么清正廉洁。在调查Hackett最近的财务情况时，他们发现了几笔来路不明的巨额款项。

在Steve对Hackett不多的印象里，他感觉对方算是个优秀的执法人员，代表人民，但是眼下的事实让Steve不得不重新考虑Hackett的人格品行，他寻思着要不要和Anthony再聊聊，又怕他们原先的友情会影响Anthony的判断。最终Steve还是决定相信老搭档的正义感。

开始的时候Anthony也对此显得言辞闪烁，但他还是坦诚和Hackett的关系在两年前突然开始交恶，有一定原因是怀疑Hackett和一些不法分子有往来。Anthony说他并不了解详情，也许Hackett的前妻对此事略知一二。

“我并没有确凿信息说Hackett收黑钱什么的，但我一直怀疑他离婚的原因与工作有关。要说John是我的好朋友，倒不如说Heidi——John的前妻——是我的好朋友。Heidi曾经向我暗示过，但不肯明说，如今John死了，我想Heidi是个通情达理的女人，应该会配合警方的。”

Steve点点头，他现在觉得速战速决是没什么可能性了，如果Hackett和不法分子搅在一起，那么很容易会有其他仇家，他的死也许只是仇人上门的巧合而已。但另一方面Steve从来不相信巧合，他相信总有一件什么看不见的线索，把所有的事情联在一起，Burtana惨死狱中，他自己受到袭击，John Hackett被害，这三件事不可能是完全独立的。这样想着，Steve的手机又响了起来，时间已经到了下午三点半，James已经准时在楼下停车场报到了。

Steve把脑子里复杂的线索都清空，换上轻松愉快的心情准备和James一起去逛婴儿用品，他们还没准备买什么，只是大致浏览，Steve有预感最后他们买什么样的婴儿车，给婴儿房买什么样的装饰品，给宝宝买什么样的衣服，最终还会是Natasha来拿主意。他的小女儿还没出生，已经有了不少额外的关怀，真是个幸福的小家伙呀。

 

James接上Steve，开车来到一处大型购物中心，这里从日用百货到家居用品应有尽有，属于一站式购物的好去处。巨大的停车场上有上千号车位，却几乎满员。他们开着车在停车场里转了两圈才找到车位。

“我们真该骑摩托来。”Steve评论道。他为泊车花去的半个小时感到惋惜不已。

James不知道未来女儿会对两个爸爸骑着摩托来给她买婴儿用品作何感想，不过想象那画面还是觉得很好笑。

James不是没在网上浏览过婴儿用品，真到商店里还是觉得眼花缭乱，尤其是女婴专卖的区域，一片鲜嫩的鹅黄或者粉红色，James走在其间，看着漂亮的准妈妈们在货架中穿梭，感觉他和Steve二人的风格与这里实在是不搭配。他随手拿起一件淡蓝色小鸭图案的三件套，举到面前前后看了看，朝向Steve，以询问的眼神看着他，James真的不知道哪一件更好，他觉得所有这些都很可爱。

Steve对此也毫无帮助，他只是单手撑着货架，回给James一个傻了吧唧的笑脸，根本没怎么看他手上拿的衣服。James沮丧地扫向一边，发现一位年轻的女士也正看着他笑容满面。James突然觉得不好意思，红了脸，忙把三件套挂回货架上。盯着James看的女士看到自己被发现，也不好意思的笑了笑，然后对James说道，“那套很可爱，我也拿了。”说着她在身边的婴儿车下面翻找了一会儿，拿出了同款式的三件套，只是比James拿的那套大三号。James这才看见婴儿车里躺着一个正睡得安稳的棕色皮肤的女婴，小帽子下面露出几撮乌黑细软的卷发。

James忍不住凑上去，“她多大了？”

“一周岁。你们的孩子呢？”女士抬头看了一眼Steve。

James仍然为了和陌生人谈论孩子的话题而感到窘迫，“呃……还没有出生，夏天，她的生日会在夏天。”

Steve也走到近前，站在James身边。

“她叫什么名字？”James问道。

“Anna。”女人伸手给婴儿掖了掖毯子。

“我们的女儿叫Maggie。”

女人笑着看向他们，“你们看起来很般配，祝你们一切顺利。”

“谢谢，购物愉快。”

“购物愉快。”

James和Steve看着陌生女子推着婴儿车离开，远处一个黑人男子走过来给了她一个拥抱，女人笑着说了些什么，她的丈夫也露出笑容。

“他们一家三口看起来真幸福。”James评价道。

Steve笑着叹了口气，斜眼看着James。James皱起眉头，“怎么了？我说错什么了吗？”

“你什么都没说错，James，可是我可以打赌别人看我们也是一样的，而且再过几个月，我们也要变成一家三口了呢。”


	2. 5 ~ 8

### Chapter 5

傍晚七点两人决定回家的时候，天色已经全黑，停车场上汽车少了一半。空场上，照明灯光射到的地方苍白明亮，射不到的地方则一团漆黑，这种光明和黑暗交替存在，把整个停车场照成一幅黑白棋盘。

除了一些食材和两份用来当做晚餐的寿司盒子以外，Steve和James没买任何东西，他们一边说笑一边走出商店大门，James突然开始频繁回头张望。

“怎么了？什么都没买还是不甘心吗？”Steve笑着问他。

James却皱起了眉，“嗯？不是，我不知道Steve，突然感觉不太妙，我觉得有人跟着咱们。”

Steve立刻警惕起来，他们停在商场门口，不知道是应该去取车呢，还是应该回到商场里绕一圈，在光线好的地方试图发现跟踪他们的人。虽然Steve并没感觉到任何异常，但到目前为止James的直觉都很准确，Steve决定相信James的第六感。二人返回商场分头走开，进出不同的商店，各自查找有没有尾随的人。十分钟之后两人按约定重新在商场门口碰头，Steve并没有发现任何跟踪者，James也朝他摇摇头，但仍然愁眉不展。

“也许只是多心吧。”Steve安慰James。

“分开以后确实又感觉不到什么异常了，但总觉得不对劲。”James耸耸肩，“走吧，Steve，我们总得回家，总不能在这过夜。”

Steve看见James掏出手机，点进一个奇怪的应用程序扫了两眼。

“那是什么？”

“我给家里装了门禁保护，如果家里有人进出我会收到提示。”James心不在焉地回答道。

“亲爱的，我们也不能太草木皆兵了。”Steve搂住James的肩膀开始拉着他往外走。

“谨慎点没什么不好，我对现在的状况总有不好的预感，我就怕你会出危险。”James抿着嘴看着他，表情认真严肃。

Steve理解James的用心，不想只对他的努力付之一笑，所以也跟着严肃地点点头，向对方保证会小心谨慎，James这才满意地和Steve一起向他们泊车的地方走去。

“也许下次逛街我们应该叫上Natasha一起，我完全不知道该给Maggie买些什么。”James对Steve说道。

“哈哈，那你们还是挑我加班的时候吧！我可不想每次从货架上拿起什么，都要面对她那张嘲讽脸。”Steve笑着回答。

James捶了他一拳，“我会给你告状的，Rogers，你死定了。”他后半句故意掐着嗓子，学起Natasha的声调。

“哈哈，学得太像了！我要是给你录下来，你也死定了。”

James朝他做鬼脸，“好吧，我们扯平了，不过你没有证据，所以你还得给我点什么好处，才能堵住我的嘴。”

“说得好像你有什么证据一样，不过好吧……”Steve抬手抓住James外套的衣领，按照要求直接用嘴唇堵住爱人的嘴。James显然没料到，他只是木呆呆地站住脚，任由Steve吻他，直到Steve退开了几公分，James才有点慌乱地四处看了看，他们在公共场合并不经常做出亲密表现，现在James竟然有点脸红，弄得Steve仍然想吻他。“亲爱的，别表现得像个初恋的毛头小子一样，我们都结婚大半年了好吗？”

“你这个混蛋。”James小声嘟哝道。

Steve笑着摇头，“在家的时候也不知道谁比较混。”

“喂！”James对他怒目而视。

Steve立刻举起双手表示投降。James又瞪了他一眼，但随后表情软下来，他别过头淡淡说道，“再者说了，结婚半年怎么了，初恋就是初恋。”

这回轮到Steve不知应该如何应答了，每每James在不经意间突然认真起来，常常一句话就融化掉Steve的整颗心，他去握James的手，十指交缠。不过James很快就甩开他，恢复了平常的样子，叉着腰边走边对他皱起眉头，好像在说这一切简直蠢透了。但是Steve仍然傻笑着，在James身边，他心里就永远都是软趴趴的，定不下形状。

终于到了车近前，Steve本想直接拉开车门上车，但是James手中提的口袋突然断掉了，东西哗啦啦洒了一地。Steve立刻放开车门把手，掉头转身，想要帮爱人拾起散落在地上的食品袋，在他还没反应过来的时候，只听碰的一声轻响，Steve觉得右手臂受到大力冲击，把他整个人向后带去，肩膀哐地撞在车门上，Steve感觉手臂一阵剧痛。

 

James在听见枪响的一瞬间知道大事不妙，但好在Steve被击中的时候并非静止不动，突然转身的动作很可能将将救了他一命，子弹只击中了他的手臂。James心里念着感谢上帝、感谢假冒伪劣塑料袋，飞快地绕过汽车，把Steve扑倒，另一枚子弹擦着他的后脑勺飞过，打在汽车玻璃上，车玻璃裂成碎片。James迅速判断出子弹射出的方位，他伏着身体，把受伤的Steve托到车尾，有汽车阻隔，Steve已经脱离了射击范围之内。

“噢我的天啊，你没事儿吧Steve？”Steve低头看了看自己的右臂，他的瞳孔略微发散，暗色液体正在渗透他的皮夹克。James拉起Steve的左手，让他自己按住右手臂的伤口。

该死的，Steve竟然在他眼皮底下受了伤。James咬牙切齿地探头看向子弹飞来的方向，几十米外另一辆车后，有一个黑色人影晃动。“在这等我！”James一边掏出手机报警，一边不顾Steve的抗议飞快追了出去。他扫视着人群的动向，两次枪响声音微弱，并没有引起其他行人的警觉，附近的人只是好奇地四处张望。又是消声器，远距离使用手枪消声器会严重影响射击的准确度和威力，但此人仍然击中了本来瞄准的位置，确实有点准头。

隔着几排汽车，James依稀可以看见刚刚锁定的黑影正在向远处移动，他从侧面跑过去，扒开挡路的取车人，嘴里念叨着抱歉，他不能让这个枪手就这么跑掉。

James感觉自己已经来到枪手附近，他扫视周遭的路人，有不少人都穿着深色，带着黑色的保暖帽，捂得严严实实，James扒了几个人的肩膀，终于看见一个带着黑色帽子和口罩的大个子男人，正在快速向前走着，此人与众不同的地方在于，他还戴着一副黑色的防风墨镜，整张面孔被完全包裹。

没人在晚上戴墨镜。

James朝男人冲了过去，“嘿，你等一下！”他大喝一声去抓男人的手腕，男人转向James，头几秒并没有做多余的动作，只是歪着头面对他。James几乎就要以为自己找错了人，突然间男人后撤半步甩开了James抓住他的手，然后侧身给了James小腹一脚，扭头便要跑。

James吃痛弯下腰，但没忘了在跌下去的同时向前探身，一把捞住对方的裤脚，他自己虽然趴倒在地上，但黑衣男子也被他拽了一个跟头，四脚着地。男人甩开James，奋力向前爬，James则扑上去再次拉住对方的裤腿，男人回身，手中已经多了一把带长筒消声器的手枪。James急忙闪身滚向一边，子弹打中了一辆轿车车胎。

看到James躲闪，男人再次转身逃跑，James又追上去。当对方第二次转身射击的时候James早有防备，直接用手肘顶了对方握枪的手腕，男人朝天上放了一枪，打碎了一盏照明灯，玻璃哗啦啦地掉下来，周围的人群这才惊慌起来，有人议论，有人惊呼。

真正交起手来，对方身手并不差，James连续攻击了几次都被对方格挡开来，枪手持有武器，James则无物防身，需要时刻小心不给对方留出射击的空当，他几次擒拿男人握枪的手腕，都没能把枪夺过来。James一拳打中男人左侧锁骨下方，他下手凶狠，至少能留下淤青，但男人并没有退缩闪躲，硬生生吃了他这一拳，并趁机抬脚踹James的右侧腰际，James向后退了两步，男人趁机又举起手枪，James只能闪身滚向旁边的车下。男人趁机跑向一辆黑色无牌照的SUV，飞快地窜上车子，等James再次追出来的时候，汽车已经开了出去。James站在原地，吐了口吐沫，揉了揉自己的胯骨。妈的，就这么让他跑掉了，James决定明天就去买枪。

他转身的时候，Steve已经攥着手臂上的伤口朝他跑过来，一脸忧虑。James立刻迎上去，“嘿，Steve，你怎么样，你应该呆在原地别动！”

“你不应该跑来追他！”Steve劈头盖脸地朝James吼道。

James缩了缩脖子，“让他给跑了……”

Steve仍然一脸怒气，“老天啊，James，他有枪！”

“这确实是个问题……”

“James！”

James只能看着Steve耸耸肩，他不知道还能说什么好，但是追上枪手是他本能的反应。Steve受伤了，鲜血正从他攥着伤口的手指缝里渗出来，他才应该呆在原地别走动，James心想。

“我已经打电话报警了，救护车一会儿就到。”他小心地凑上去，查看Steve的伤情。

Steve则直接放开伤口，未受伤的手臂把James猛地拉进怀里。James听见Steve长长叹了口气，他没有试图挣脱Steve的拥抱，只是抬起左手攥住Steve的右手大臂。

“别再干这种事了，James，答应我，他有枪。即使你再厉害，被子弹打中也不是闹着玩的。”

“可是——”

“没什么可是。”Steve声音坚定。

James默默把脸埋在Steve的脖颈处，嘴唇抵着Steve的颚骨下侧，感受着他的脉搏跳动，James的掌心已经变得潮湿。

“你要是出什么意外，我都不知道要怎么办才好。”Steve收紧手臂。

“这太不公平了，Steve，明明你才是受伤的那一个。”James闷闷地回答道。

他让Steve回到车上坐好休息，帮Steve用急救箱里的绷带扎紧伤口，然后在车周围搜了一圈，捡回射穿Steve手臂和射中汽车玻璃的两发子弹，Steve因为四处走动流了不少血，此时他脸色苍白，显得虚弱。James站在一旁守着爱人，他知道枪伤并不会危及生命，那滋味James本人也尝过不止一次，印象中并没有特别糟糕。但伤在Steve身上，James反而觉得异常难以忍受。

救护车无五分钟之后开到，James搀扶着Steve上了救护车，把他们自己的车子留在了停车场，反正他们的车子车门中弹，玻璃破损，James直接打电话到汽车修理厂叫了拖车。

当Steve被送进医院的时候，Natasha也赶了过来，她和James两人并肩站在急诊室门口，看着Steve在里面接受治疗。

“到底发生了什么事情？”Natasha忧心忡忡地问。

“我们逛商场出来，有人在停车场伏击Steve。是个男人，六英尺二英寸，跟Steve差不多壮，身手也和Steve差不多，他拿 .45手枪，带着消声器从50米开外隔着很多障碍射击，枪法很准。”James简单叙述了事发的经过，然后又补充道，“因为他有枪，所以占了便宜，不然我不会让他逃掉的。”

“所以说Steve仍然是他们要刺杀的目标。”Natasha低头沉吟。

“我不知道Natasha，我觉得有些奇怪，但想破了脑袋也说不上哪里奇怪。”

Natasha沉默了一会儿，小声说道：“我这里有三个名字，都是Burtana手下的杀手，你听听看有没有熟人。”于是Natasha对James说了三个人名。

“哈哈，”James干笑了两声，“这三个人我都知道，而且见过，虽然没有交过手，但我有八成的把握说今天晚上的枪手并不是其中之一。这次袭击看起来……不知道为什么，总觉得不太有黑帮作风。”

Natasha点点头，“确实有点蹊跷。但如果不是黑帮，突然间全世界都想要Steve的命，这更奇怪，我觉得怎么都应该能和Burtana挂上勾。Steve最近完全没做过什么特别的事情。两周之前他还在对我抱怨说最近有太多的文书工作，搞得他一个头两个大。”

“Ralph Burtana……我想去会会他。”

“James……”

“别告诉Steve，Natasha，我自己会小心谨慎的，如果有任何危险，我立刻抽身，绝不会乱来。”James认真地看着Natasha的眼睛。

“现在连警察都没办法找到他。”

“噢，这你不用担心。”James轻巧地回答。

Natasha抿着嘴，碧绿的眸子盯着James看了好一会儿，James坚守阵地，没有别开视线。最后Natasha叹了口气，“你需要武器，James，我能给你搞把枪来。比你自己去黑市要安全得多，如果出任何事情你要及时和我联系，我能想到办法蒙混过关。”

“谢谢你。”James弯腰拥抱了他的好友。

“为了你们家的小宝贝，你得答应我一定要注意安全，我要让你用你女儿的名义发誓，James。”

“我发誓。”James毫不犹豫地说道。这并非滥用女儿之名，他以家人的名义发誓保护家人，其中自然也包括他自己的生命，James不会赌气玩命，只不过非常时期需要采取必要的手段。

 

Steve伤势无碍，子弹前入后出打了对穿，而且只伤到皮肉未伤筋骨，伤口干净容易处理。但与此同时，Steve也确实失血过多，医生要让他留院观察一晚。Steve虽然不情愿，但James说服了他。Natasha找来了两个调查局探员，在Steve的病房外看守。

“Steve，我要你在医院住三天，养养伤。这里比别处安全，外面有人24小时保护你。”Natasha对Steve说道。Steve坚持不愿意躺在病床上，只是坐在床边，完好的左边靠在James胸前，James搂着他的肩膀。

“要不我可以留下来陪你，Steve。”James说道，但实际上他急于回家准备第二天的行程，要在半天之内找到一个已经由于受到警察惊吓而匿藏的毒贩子，可不是什么轻松的事情。但如果James急着想走，Steve一定要起疑心。

“不用了亲爱的，你回家去吧。只不过你独自在家一定要小心。”

“没事的，Steve，他们不一定知道你们住在哪里，这次你仍然是从调查局出发去买东西受到伏击，我不觉得他们知道你家住处，让James离开医院的时候小心一点，应该不会有问题，我已经给布鲁克林警察局的人打了电话，安排他们夜间巡逻时多在你家附近走动。”

“你一个人在这里真的行吗？”James再次问道。这也不全然是做做样子，James虽然想要尽快抽身，却也不放心把Steve一个人留下。可James毕竟分身乏术，无法两顾，相较于一味防守等着对方再来袭击，James从来都更倾向于先下手为强。他要找到Burtana，把事情搞个明白，如果真是他做得，那James就需要想办法让他停手。

“我没问题的，回家去吧，你明早还要上课。”

“好的，Steve，我明天下课再来看你。” 他俯身亲吻Steve的额角。

James离开医院后便跟随Natasha来到调查局总部，Natasha让James在她的办公桌旁坐下休息，自己离开了二十分钟左右。返回时，女探员把一个报纸包裹的物件塞进James手里。James掂了掂，把报纸包开一条缝，朝里面望了一眼，M1911，和之前射击Steve的是同一款手枪，真是个讽刺的巧合。James把报纸重新裹好，塞进夹克内兜里。

“走吧，我送你回家。”

James跟着Natasha一起离开了调查局。

回家以后James再次检查家里的门禁守护，没有任何异常。等到Natasha开车离开，James换了身不显眼的衣服，再次出了家门，他骑着摩托来到几个街区以外的一处酒吧，从一个醉酒的中年男子口袋里顺出了对方的手机，他溜出酒吧后门，凭着印象打了三个电话，想联系到Brock Rumlow以往在布鲁克林安插的眼线，但是电话无一接通。好吧，James想象中也没这么容易。他回到酒吧里，偷偷把男人的手机塞回他的上衣口袋，拍拍对方肩膀，迅速离开了。

既然电话打不通，James只好亲自上门去找。他驾驶摩托车来到另一家地处偏远的摩托俱乐部，上百辆摩托停在俱乐部前面的小广场上，四处都是马达发出的响声，打扮怪异的朋克青年们三五成群站在一起，借着摩托车灯对不同车型品头论足。James把摩托停下，走到俱乐部门口，他经过两位体形魁梧的黑人保镖，像熟人一般朝二人分别点头示意，两个保镖门卫显然没有认出他，表情略带怀疑，但是James从容镇定，并没有被他们拦下。

俱乐部内是普通的酒吧装潢，再往里走有两条走廊展厅，进去以后是不同的房间。整个俱乐部里灯光昏暗闪烁，充满了重金属音乐和嘈杂的人声，连走廊也不例外。James找到门牌，用手掌大力拍了三下门，房间里没什么动静，他又不断地继续叫门，木板被拍得直颤，屋里终于传出了稀稀疏疏的脚步声。James并没有停下，里面传出一阵咒骂。

James听到里面门锁响动的声音，不等对方拉门就直接用肩膀撞了进去，屋内的人招架不及，踉跄后退，James以最快的速度闪身进门，把屋门再背后撞上。

“操你大爷！你丫——”还没等小个子男人说完一句话，James单手掐住对方的脸颊，把他的脑袋直接撞到最近的墙壁上，另一只手中握枪，顶住对方的肚子。

“真是活该……”这时候James身后传来一个幽幽的女声，James完全没注意到黑暗的室内还有他人，不由抱怨起自己的大意。他转过身，借着屋内幽暗的烛光，看见一个黑发女子坐在桌旁的椅子上。女人身上只有一件真丝浴袍，完全敞开，露出下面赤裸的身体，女人手里拿着小小的硬纸片，敲着桌角上的白色粉末，然后低下头，猛地把白粉吸进鼻子里，呵呵呵地笑起来。

“你最好直接打死这家伙，他操了我三次，从来不给钱。”女人的瞳孔放大，一副迷离的表情。

James没有理会女人，慢慢放开掐住小个子男人脸颊的手，男人立刻哇哇乱叫起来，“混蛋！你想干嘛！？”

James再次掐住男人的脖子，压住对方的喉咙，对方立刻息声。

“听着，如果待我放开你，你再喊叫，下次立刻拗断你的脖子。”James边说边在手上加了力道，他声音很轻，语气近乎温和，但男人的身体仍然打起了颤。

James慢慢放开手，男人只是揉着脖子，这次没有再喊叫。

“你到底想怎样？”他声音沙哑地问道。

“找人。”

“谁？”

“Brock  Rumlow。”

“哈！”男人故意张嘴大笑，“找他的坟吗？”

“我知道他没死，他在哪里？”

“我只知道他的坟在哪里！”男人仍然不松口。

James向前挪动半步，现在他的身体几乎贴在男人面前，男人比他矮上一头，在他的阴影里咬牙打着颤。

“你听说过猎刀的名号吗？”

男人只是点点头。

“那冬兵呢？”

“哈哈哈，你这个人真有意思，只会提死人的名字。”男人仍然嘴硬，James却可以感觉到他强烈的恐惧感。

“这后两个人确实都死了，我可以确定，但你知道是谁做掉了他们？”James给了对方一个他最完美的杀手冷笑，“如果你不老实交代Rumlow在什么地方，很快便会知道他们两个都是怎么死的。”

现在男人几乎已经抖成了筛子，James背后的女人完全进入了毒品刺激的兴奋状态，一边听二人对话，一边咯咯地笑。

“我……我……我不知道……不知道……”男人的声音打着颤，身体都软了下去，向地上缩成一小团。

James满意地退开了半步，“听着Jeremy，我知道你是谁，我也知道你和Rumlow仍有来往，我是个朋友，刚才只是个小测试，希望你别介意。”James伸手把缩在地上的Jeremy Thomas一把抓起来，对方一副快哭出来的样子。“我不需要知道Rumlow在哪，我想找他帮个忙。”

James看了看眼前的男人，他穿着和女人同一款式的真丝浴袍。“你的手机呢？”Jeremy老实听话地在屋里四下寻觅，从地上捡起一条破牛仔裤，从裤兜里摸出一只款式很老的摩托罗拉手机，递给James。

“听好了，Jeremy，你明天一早就给我找到Rumlow，跟他说一个朋友需要找他帮个忙，让他给你的手机打电话。我知道他的安全暗号是‘叉骨’。如果你把我交代的事情办好了，我们相安无事。如果我明天没接到Rumlow的电话……你不想知道之后会发生什么的。”

James说完就转身出了门，径直离开摩托俱乐部，他没有直接回家，而是返回了医院，偷偷潜入Steve所在的病房区。他看到Steve的病房外，两个探员都腰杆笔直地坐在门口，没人打瞌睡，没人闲聊，两人都保持着警惕。于是James没走到近前和探员们打招呼，他放心地离开医院返回家中。

到家时已是凌晨四点，James给Darcy发了一条短信请假。 这将会是漫长的一天，James默默祈祷一切顺利。

 

### Chapter 6

梦境碎片充斥着一个小时的短暂睡眠，过去现在和未来在James的梦里交织缠绕，形成旋转的光圈包围着他，但那熟悉的光亮没有温度，这令James感到心神不宁。醒来的时候他和衣躺在床上，右手摊在Steve常睡的那一边。这天清晨Steve并不在那里。James手中握着的手机一边震动着一边发出陌生的电子乐铃音。过了几秒钟，James才意识到自己在等电话的中途睡着了。

他看着手机屏幕，上面映着“该号码无法显示”的字样，按下接听键，他把手机放在耳边。电话那头传来轻微的电磁干扰噪音，以及极其细微的呼吸声，但这逃不过James的耳朵。

“喂？”James并没有自报家门。电话里半天没有任何回复。

“Rumlow？”James问道。

“证明你是谁。”电话那头传来机械失真的声音，那并不是Rumlow，James心想，或者他在电话上安装了变声器。Rumlow是个谨慎小心的人，他对一些无谓的繁琐程序总是异常执着，甚至狂热。Rumlow应该可以分辨出James的声音，也应该在知道James试图与他取得联系的同时，就已经开始调查James的行为是否出于自愿，这些复杂的接头暗号大可以被忽略。

“看来你的神经过敏以及形式主义还是没治好，Rumlow。”Rumlow和他的性格如此不同，他们对彼此在乎的事情漠不关心，又对彼此不在乎的细节吹毛求疵，即使是他们一起工作的日子里，价值观相左也让他们注定无法成为真正的朋友。但是James了解Rumlow，就像Rumlow了解他一样，他们一直是一对奇怪的组合。

“这不能证明你是谁。”机械的声音毫不动摇。

Rumlow总是什么都知道，但仍然要James证明自己的身份，不错过任何一个调戏的机会。

James叹了口气，他毕竟有求于人，总要遵守别人的游戏规则，“2008年6月23日。”

“哈！这才是我的好男孩！”James终于听到电话里Rumlow正常的声音。

“你知道，这些日子总有一天会被用光的，已经是2008年了，之后你做了三年外勤，此后只剩下两个日子了。”James和这个年长的男人有一段从没被彼此认真对待过的历史，那早在他遇到Steve之前。某一天Rumlow突然开始要求James以他们上过床的日子作为接头暗号，并且在James拒绝这种无聊的游戏时真的放任James被威胁生命安全，自那以后James为了保命开始遵守游戏规则，他牢牢记着那些日期，直到今天。

“那么，也许，我们应该创造点新的纪念日。”电话里传来戏谑的笑声。

“没机会了Rumlow，我结婚了。”

“那我们只需要背着和你结婚的那个人，或者直接赠他一张VIP参观卷？”

“你最好别打他的注意。”James突然开始质疑他联系Rumlow到底是不是个明智之举，对方显然也知道他跟Steve的事情。这个该死的情报贩子，James在心里咒骂道。

“哇哦，你这么不念旧情那么——”

“哦我不念旧情？好，Rumlow，告诉我你在哪？我现在立刻去报到。”James打断了Rumlow的话。

“这你没必要知道。”对方的语气突然变得冷淡严肃。

“哈？那你怎么敢怪我不念旧情。好吧让我猜猜，你不在美国？因为你打电话的时间——”

“我说过了，你不用知道，还是让我们谈正经事吧，你找我干嘛？”

“三年前指控老狐狸的证据我欠你一个人情，但是现在我必须向你再要一个。”

“那件事情不提也罢，只不过礼尚往来。但我觉得那件事情之后，咱们应该已经两清了。”

“我知道，所以你可以开价。如果你还和纽约有联系，对你来说就是一通电话的功夫。”

“让我听听是什么买卖？”

“我要找一个叫Ralph Burtana的毒品贩子，不是什么大角色，可能是Hubbard的一个手下。”

“听起来确实没什么大不了的，Hubbard也不是什么高级角色。但我不认识那个叫Burtana的家伙，谁知道会有什么后续的麻烦……”

“不会有后续麻烦，听着Rumlow，我知道你能保证这件事情牵连不到你，我只需要一点信息，谁也不会知道我的情报源，这点我可以保证。”

“好吧，那我的好处呢？”

“你可以开一个价码。”

“噢，谈钱伤感情Barnes，还是你现在已经改随夫姓了？无论如何，比起你能给的那点钱，我不如收个人情债，你意下如何？”

James咬着嘴唇想了想，“成交。”也许欠Rumlow一个人情不是什么明智的选择，但是眼下他想要速战速决，Rumlow是他最好的选择。

“好吧，一个小时之后去96街东侧进中央公园的入口买‘金鱼热狗’，无论是不是找得到此人，我都会给你留言。”

James挂了电话看看表，时间并不充裕，他稍微清理了一下自己，把手枪别在腰后，抓上头盔，便出门去了。

 

中央公园门口有三家热狗摊，背对大街在路边摆成一排，James把他的摩托车托上人行道，绕到正面，其中有一个热狗车上画着几条大金鱼的卡通画，一个十几岁的小男孩正在买果汁。

James排在小男孩身后，热狗摊老板是个印度裔的中年人，说话带有严重的口音。终于轮到James了，他走到窗口前，点了一份“金鱼热狗”。

“这个摊位叫‘金鱼热狗’，我们没有‘金鱼热狗’，只有‘金鱼招牌’普通热狗。”

“所以我不会为“金鱼”付钱，只会为“金鱼”给小费。”James有点不耐烦地说出他认为愚蠢至极的接头暗号。Rumlow这些莫名其妙的嗜好有时候仍然让James想一枪毙了他。

印度人给James做好热狗，卷好包装纸，递给James。James付了1美金的热狗钱，还在小费杯里塞了十张1美金钞票作为小费。

拿到热狗以后James拨开包装纸，里面果然夹着另一张小纸片，已经被油浸透。他抽出纸条，上面歪歪扭扭写着一个泽西市的地址，以及一个数字8。James又读了两遍把信息记牢，然后把小纸片对折搓了搓，笔迹容散开来消失不见了，只留下一片污迹。他三下五除二地把热狗塞进肚子，把包装纸连同小纸片一起攥成球抛进垃圾桶。他在手机上搜索了一下目标地点，记住后又删掉了手机的搜索记录，James跨上摩托向西驶去。

Rumlow给James留下的地址在泽西市西郊，靠近哈肯萨克河畔，是一处大型仓储区，门口立着“西岚仓储公司”的大牌子。仓库大院外面密不透风的包围着铁栅栏，栅栏上方还有带刺的屏障，每隔五米就设有摄像头，这和整个泽西市的开放商区概念格格不入。James骑着摩托车在周围绕了三圈，也没找到突破口，Burtana这家伙还真是藏得密不透风啊。

James知道以这样的安保设施，他无法在光天化日之下不被发觉地潜入。为了更好地观察，他决定把摩托车开到一公里之外的立交桥下藏好，再步行回来找找机会。不过希望微乎其微，James内心里几乎已经放弃，他答应Steve下午去医院看他，不可能在此等到半夜。

出乎意料地，在通往立交桥的路上，正好有一辆标着“西岚仓储”的绿色大卡车和James擦肩而过。James立刻掉头，跟上了卡车。

他眼见卡车停在仓库区正门，大门随即打开，里面的保安人员走出来对司机进行了询问，大卡车被放了进去。哈，这至少算是可能性，一切都要看运气。James按原计划把摩托车在立交桥下停好，步行走上桥，来到桥顶，翻过桥围栏，跨到了半米宽的立交桥边缘。他坐在水泥台上躲在路牌后面的阴影里，观察着下面经过的车辆。这里车流很少，每隔几分钟才有汽车驶过，James蹲在桥侧面和路牌之间狭小的空间里，安静地等待第二辆西岚仓储货车经过。

在他的前半生里，James做得最多的事情，便是像这样在固定的地点等待时机，他曾经呆过条件更艰苦的地点，也等过远比这更长的时间，他曾经如此擅长这个工作，现在想来简直不可思议。这会儿James没呆到半个小时，他就突然觉得自己又愚蠢又滑稽又无聊。这不是正常人的生活方式，没有一个正常的丈夫和父亲会蹲在一个立交桥上，等着非法潜入一家仓储公司，去找一个毒品贩子谈条件。“一切都是为了Steve和Maggie。”James如此告诉自己，把不耐烦的心情驱散开来。走运的是，短短一个小时之后，远处再次开来了一辆绿色卡车。

James轻缓地转过身，背对着来车的方向，双手手肘撑住桥侧平台，让双腿垂下桥边缘，然后把双腿在桥下抬平，在卡车经过的时候放手跃下同时躺平，以躺倒的方式尽可能轻地落在卡车顶上，然后随着卡车穿过桥洞。卡车很高，也许躺在车顶并不会被保安发现，但是却无法避开摄像头。James立刻翻身来到车尾，从车尾的梯子爬下，钻进了车底。他把自己挂在卡车的底盘上，跟着卡车又走了一段，卡车慢慢减速，停了半分钟的时间，James从车下看着卡车缓缓驶入了仓库区大门。

混入仓库区以后，一切都变得简单了，仓库区内走动的人员很少，没什么人注意周遭。James从卡车下钻出来，四周查看了一会儿，发现每个仓库正面的大门上，都贴着一个硕大的数字，他想起了Rumlow纸条上的数字8。这个家伙……连几号仓库都能了解，简直可怕，但这确实给James提供了方便。他直接溜到8号仓库门口。

仓库大门紧闭，只有两米高的地方才有一圈方形的窗户。James跳起来扒住窗户边缘，曲臂把脑袋提到窗口，透过玻璃往里看。从仓库简洁的外表完全看不出，仓库里面被装修成一处极其高级的现代公寓。一层停着一辆高级跑车，除了门口两名拿枪的守卫，仓库内好像并无他人。James检查了一下窗户边缘，并没有发现其他的防贼保护，他可以随意选一个窗子潜进去。

这时候James突然听见车声，一辆绿色卡车从远处驶来，James连忙跳下来躲到仓库背后，过了一会儿卡车好像停在了仓库门口，James探头望去，自觉安全，再次跳上窗口，从屋内能看到仓库大门打开着，卡车后门正对仓库内部，一辆漂亮的黄色保时捷从卡车上顺着斜板开进来。保时捷在仓库内停好，车上下来一个穿着三件套西装的拉丁裔男人，后面跟着他的两个贴身保镖。Ralph Burtana，逃犯生活过得蛮自在嘛，James不由挑起嘴角笑了笑。大门关闭，卡车开走，James从兜里掏出准备好的头套带上，选择了角落里的窗户，撬开窗锁，跳了进去。

Burtana的随从和他本人警惕性都差得要命，好像他们觉得自己隐藏的地点选得天衣无缝，仓库门口保安又严格，所以便可以高枕无忧了。James轻易地就穿过仓库内搭起的复杂支架和隔间，溜到仓库大门上方，飞身跃下撂倒两个门卫，二人都没有来得及发出任何声音。James又在两个人头上各补了一脚，保证他们不会在中途清醒过来。他随即溜回二层，不声不响地收拾掉了Burtana的两个贴身保镖，其中一个被一次性放倒，另一个惊觉有人入侵，刚想从腰间拔枪，但被James一下按了回去，他一脚跩在对方的膝盖上，对方的骨头发出咔嚓的脆响，保镖刚要张嘴尖叫，James戴手套的手戳进他张开的嘴里，按住他的舌头，让他无法出声。然后他迅速绕道对方身后用另一只手臂勒住他的脖子，收紧手臂压了十几秒钟，第二个保镖也逐渐失去了知觉，身体无力地滑落在地上。

James潜入隔间，Burtana好像正打算脱衣沐浴，已经脱得只剩一条内裤，在James进屋时，Burtana听见动静，刚想回头咒骂，却发现进屋的，是一个带着黑色头套单手举枪的家伙。黑黝黝的枪口正对准他的心脏。

James左手食指举到唇边，做了一个息声的手势。

“你、你、你他妈是谁？难道是Beeb派你来的！？”Burtana颤抖着问道。

“谁他妈是Beeb？”James好笑地反问道。

“你到底是谁？”

James并不回答，他举着枪缓缓走到Burtana近前，男人比他高略高，但身体相对瘦弱，加上赤身裸体的关系，所以显得格外不堪一击。Burtana连咽几口吐沫。

“听着，你没必要知道我是谁，你只需要知道什么叫疼。”James说着迅速的用拿枪的手砸进男人的腹部。男人瞬间弯曲了身体，表情因为痛苦而扭曲。

Burtana挣扎着想要后退，James抓住他的肩膀，在其腹部同一位置又打了一拳，这次Burtana几乎弯在James胸前，双腿开始打颤。

James戴手套的左手伸到Burtana两腿中间，捏住对方的要害部位，贴在他耳边说道，“听着，我现在只想问你几个问题，取决于你的答案，接下来几件事情可能会发生：我可能会一枪崩了你，又或者放你一条生路，但无论哪样，你都不会感到比现在更疼了。但如果你不如实回答，那么就跟你的小Burtana道个别吧，我会把他齐根剁下来，再顺着你的嘴巴塞进去。”James说着放开Burtana的两腿之间，退开两步，又抓起Burtana的一只右手，看了看他修得干净漂亮的指甲，“或者我会先把你的手指甲一个一个拔下来，喂给你吃。”Burtana全身都抖起来，他发出呜咽的声响，但过了好半天才得以说出一句完整的话，“你……到底想……问什么？我说！”

James冷哼一声。他当然不会干那些事情，折磨囚犯和审讯从来不是他的长项，也有违他的作风，但James确实曾经目睹一个被称为猎刀的杀手对他的囚犯们百般折磨，现在即使只是转述一下他曾经见到过的那些痛苦的死相，也让他胃里有些翻腾。不过Burtana没必要知道这些。James需要让他感到足够恐惧。

“你在月初曾经派一队人去袭击纽约调查局的一辆警车，为什么？”

“为了报仇！我哥被他们扔进监狱，又被他们弄死了！我只是为他报仇！”

James沉默了几秒，猛地掐住Burtana的脖子，把他推到墙壁上。对方的后脖颈撞击墙面，头被按在墙上，直到他呼吸困难，下意识地张开嘴，吐着舌头。James放开手，Burtana猛地捂住脖子咳嗽起来，直到他的咳嗽声减缓，James才沉下声音，再次问道，“最后一次机会，你为什么派人去袭击警察？”

“咳咳……咳……我……我想招回我哥的那群手下！咳咳……我只是装个样子，最好能弄死R.C.那个死脑筋的混蛋！他妈的那个死心眼的疯子，咳……他确实他妈的挂了！剩下的人听R.C.的，他一死我哥的人自然归我了！”

“然后你找人杀了John Hackett——”

“谁？”

“装蒜？”

“我没有！我发誓！我他妈都不知道那个混蛋是他妈见鬼的什么人！咳咳咳咳……”Burtana痛苦的咳嗽起来。

“好吧，那你再次派人去暗杀那两个调查局的探员，这次又是为什么？”

“你、你在说什么！？妈的我完全不知道你他妈在说什么！”Burtana已经扭曲的表情变得更为惊悚，他看着James仿佛在看一个怪物。他发疯似地冲向James，James则把他按回到墙上。

“你想找死吗？”James恶狠狠地问道。

“反正我死定了不是吗！？”Burtana发狂地叫道，“我根本不知道你在说些什么屁话！想杀我就他妈来吧！”男人开始疯狂吼叫，试图挣脱。

男人的眼神已经接近癫狂，James觉得自己已经再也无法控制，他干脆地在对方太阳穴上敲了一下。Burtana像被拔掉电源的机器人一般，瞬间摔在地上，失去知觉。James用之前的方法，找到即将离开仓库区的卡车，伏在车底出了大门。这次卡车拐向了不同的方向，James在两公里以外才借红绿灯的机会落到地上，从车侧面滚到路边，偷偷溜走。他回到停放摩托车的桥下，驾车返回布鲁克林。他觉得离他进入仓库已经过去了许久，但实际上也仅仅是过了午饭时间。

James返回家中，淋浴更衣，让自己看起来尽量清爽。此后他出门买了一些零食和杂志，去医院探望Steve。

 

James来到医院的时候，Steve正换好了衣服，提着自己的包往病房外面走。他的脸色是James从未见过的难看。Steve的黑人上司Nick Fury站在病房里，双手抱胸。

“嘿，Steve，你要去哪里？你不需要住院了吗？”

Steve停在他跟前，瞪着James的脸，眼神里几乎要冒火，“你去哪里了？”

“我……”James不知道他为什么这么快就会被揭穿，一时间不知道该说真话还是该撒谎，他瞟了一眼不远处站着的调查局局长，不好在公共场合对Steve直言。

“哦，好吧，如果你上午没忙着去干鬼知道的什么事，那么你应该有功夫去看看今天的头条。”

James早上并没有来得及看报纸或新闻，他完全不知道Steve在说什么，“Steve……”

“别试图抵赖James，我上午给你打电话打不通，所以给Darcy打了电话，她说你他妈的请了假！还说因为我受伤了来看我！”

“Steve，我们能回家再说吗？我回家会向你解释，有些事情你需要知道。今天的头条是什么意思？”

“我给Rogers探员放了假，他可以回家休息了，你应该劝劝他Barnes。”这时候独眼戴眼罩的局长突然走过来，对二人说道。

Steve回头恶狠狠地瞪着Fury，看来Steve的怒气不仅仅是针对自己。

“听着，Fury，我不知道你想怎样，也不知道你之前说的话在暗示什么。如果你想调查我，尽管派人来查！不用说什么好听的场面话，放假！？如果你信不过我大可以直接让我停职！”

“Rogers，我只是对事不对人，因为今天早晨的报道，我与内务组商议决定由他们重新审查七年前Burtana的案。当年送给检查官Hackett的枪支弹道分析，与实验室留档的证据不符，这是实情，而你是当时送报告的唯一一人，现在Hackett死无对证，调查你是自然而然的事情。如果你自认为清白，就请配合你的同事们工作，你知道他们并——”

“我知道他们只是一帮无所事事的混蛋！无时无刻不在盯着自己人，只会妨碍调查局的正经工作！”

Fury背着手摇摇头，一副不想和Steve计较的样子，他又看了Barnes一眼，说了句多保重，就错身离开了。

Steve瞪着Fury离开的背影，又回头看了看James，发现James并没有主动坦白的意思，于是他转身便向外走去。

James急忙跑过去拉住Steve的手腕，他听见Steve倒吸一口气，才意识到他的伤口并未痊愈，连忙又放开，“Steve，等等。”

Steve停下来，单手叉腰，就那么看着James。

James被盯得心虚，于是低下头，小小声地说道，“我去见了Burtana。”

“你什么！？”Steve不可置信地瞪大了眼。

“听着，Steve，我——”

“不，James，你应该听着！噢老天，你是怎么找到他的！？算了，不要说了，这件事情不是你该做的，你的身份已经和原来不一样了！我不知道你在做决定之前有没有想过我和Maggie！”

James也一下来了气，他就是因为想到Steve和Maggie，才做出的决定。James早就不是原来那个冷面杀手了，如今暴力只能让他心生厌恶，他不会为了自己今天上午的所作所为感到骄傲，一丝一毫都不会。在James看来，那恰恰是他为了这个家做出的牺牲。

但是Steve仍旧不依不饶地说下去，“你不是警察，你没有权利去做这些事！你应该把这些事留给——”

“留给谁！？留给你吗？我还以为你刚刚才被强制休假了Steve！”但是James话一出口就后悔了，他看着Steve的表情由愤怒转成震惊，又由震惊转为受伤。Steve猛地转头大踏步向外走去，James犹豫了几秒钟才追上去，却迟了一步。Steve已经冲出医院大门，跳上一辆黄色出租车，出租车飞快地开走了。

“操操操！”James不由得骂道，引来周围的目光。他的摩托车停在停车场另一侧，现在已经无法追上Steve了。

James在医院门口买了一份今天的报纸，快速浏览了一下今日的头条新闻。

Alberto Burtana和John Hackett的大头照片被并列安排在头版中间，大标题写着：谁才是冤死鬼？标题下面的新闻报道并不像以往的案件报道，而是以一种近乎虚构作品的风格写成。文章声称七年前某目击证人目睹了少女被害的案件，但杀人凶手并非因此获刑的毒枭Alberto Burtana，七年后Burtana惨死狱中，当年检举他的检察官Hackett也随即被人谋杀，这一系列案件都与七年前的命案有关。报道还声称纽约调查局内存在着巨大的黑洞，有调查员知法犯法，表面上被包装成人民的朋友，实际上却栽赃陷害，与犯罪分子本质相同。文章还连带的抨击了纽约警察局和所有执法机构。

James把报纸丢进垃圾箱，疲惫地搓了搓脸，他知道这份工作对Steve来讲意味着什么，这几乎是Steve所信仰的全部正义，无论说什么，James都不该拿Steve的工作进行反击。现在Steve受到了同事的质疑，又被James指为无能，他可以想象爱人此时的心情。

Steve还带着伤呢，James悔恨地想着。他跳上摩托，用最快速度回到家中，但Steve并不在那。James检查了他的门禁系统，自他离开之后就再也没人开过大门，现在他真的着了慌。赶忙给Natasha播了电话。

Natasha和James在布鲁克林的一家咖啡馆碰头，James向Natasha大概交代了和Burtana的对话，他并没有提起自己如何让Burtana开口，但是James向她陈述了自己的观点——Burtana只筹划了第一次袭击，杀死Hackett和打伤Steve的人则另有其人。Natasha也没有多问，她点头表示接受了James带来的情报，又把调查局内务部调查Steve的事情向James解释了一下。

“Steve不会为任何目的伪造证据，无论是好目的、还是坏目的。他比任何人都相信司法公正。”James小声说道。

Natasha向他保证她也同样相信Steve的工作能力和人品，让James不要担心，之后他们分头去寻找Steve，但纽约实在太大了，他们对Steve的去处毫无头绪。

Natasha劝James先回家，相信时间晚了Steve一定会自己回去。James不甘心地返回家中，他打了无数个电话，但Steve的手机一直关机。他在电话留言里说了无数道歉的话，希望Steve至少会听一听。晚上James坐在客厅的沙发上，一眼不眨地盯着门廊。

因为前一天只睡了一个小时，倦意慢慢击败了他，James倚靠在沙发上昏昏沉沉地睡了过去，但即使在睡梦中他仍然眉头紧锁。Steve是他唯一不能失去的东西，许久以来James头一回再次感到恐慌，他只希望Steve快点回到身边来。

 

### Chapter 7

即使在得知James以他的名义请假之后，Steve本也无意与他争吵。可是James来得实在不是时候。Steve坐在酒吧里，回想一天的经历。

这天早晨在陌生病床上清醒之后，第一个迎接Steve的，就是手里攥着一份晨报来探望他的Johnny Storm。Johnny把报纸直接扔到Steve胸口上，笑着吹了声口哨。Steve揉揉眼睛，看到报纸上的大标题，开始阅读。

“他妈的告诉我这只是个恶作剧，Johnny。”Steve拿着报纸瞪着那个和他长相相似的年轻人。

“哈，如果这是恶作剧，起码不是我干的。”Johnny耸耸肩，“你看到最后两行地图炮打死一片的状况吗，Fury今天绝对要接各种局长电话，他不爆怒才怪呢。我今早出家门的时候看见这报纸，所以提前来给你报个信，老兄。我觉得这种情况下Fury一定耐不住压力要批内部调查了。”

事件升级到今天这个状况，Steve自己对七年前的旧案也并非全无怀疑，但那篇该死的报道把调查局写得一文不值，还连带了其他调查机构，这些记者真是唯恐天下不乱。但从另一个角度讲，这篇报道里描述的目击者见闻包含大量细节，也许普通读者会把那些认为是艺术加工，但Steve却可以认出其中很多都疑似事实。他对此感到十分意外。

“我必须回局里去调档案，查一下当年案件细节的公开程度，这里面如果有未公开的信息符合调查报告，那么我们必须认为之前的调查结论有误，Alberto Burtana确实是被冤枉的。”Steve沉吟道。

Johnny不可置信地睁大眼睛，“天啊，Steve，你觉得Fury会让你来翻七年前的旧案吗？报纸上指责调查局栽赃证物，局里是不会弃车保卒，本末倒置的！如果真有什么问题，他们会把责任全推给你和Anthony Bawden，我和那家伙不熟，所以只是来警告你，如果你有什么机会脱身或者有什么人能给你垫背的话，你最好提前做好准备，千万别犹豫。”

“听着，Johnny，我当年并没有栽赃嫁祸Burtana……”

“队长，你应该先听我的，我本来也懒得跑这一趟。就因为我知道你是个死心眼的老好人，而且我现在又和你家那位玩得不错，所以才特意来跟你讲这些话，你要为自己的前途做打算。有的时候我都觉得我姐说得对，我已经够蠢了，但是Steve你比我还要蠢。”

“如果当年的案件真的调查有失，我自然会承担责任。但是我并没有意图嫁祸。”Steve坚持说道。

Johnny气馁地摇摇头，说道，“James这几天没去拳击馆，带我向他问好，Steve，我要去上班了。”年轻人转身离开病房。

 

Steve再次把报纸看了一遍，他打电话回局里，安排自己的几个手下开始做案件调查重开的文书手续，如果他们有机会查看七年前所有相关人员列表，就先去确认一下所有人的生活现状以及是否可以再次接受调查，他们还要优先确认当年受害者家属的近况。Steve觉得自己的几个手下接受任务时都有些犹豫，言辞闪烁，但他没太在意。

Steve打算亲自办理出院，回调查局去请示Fury，但走到门口却被两个守卫人员拦了下来，他们告诉Steve不要离开病房，Fury局长有指示，说今天上午会亲自来探视。Steve起了疑心，却并未表明，只是乖乖回到病房里。

等到上午十点半，Steve想着James已经到了第一堂课的课间休息时间，于是给他打了个电话，他希望James在看到报纸的时候不要太担心了。结果电话直接接入了语音留言，他心下觉得奇怪，于是打电话给Darcy，听到了James请假的消息。

Steve躺在自己的病床上，感觉自己完全被孤立了，他的队员貌似对他有所隐瞒，而门口的守卫则仿佛接到指令禁止他擅自离开。James好像也瞒着他在做一些什么事情，Steve希望James只是私下约了Erica。

哎，果然有了小孩子，James就不再是他自己一个人的了，他虽然对自己即将出世的女儿充满期待，但此时此刻Steve却没办法不感到嫉妒。Steve躺在病床上，心里对七年前的案件和他自己此时的处境都感觉不安，至少James是那个会永远支持他的家人，Steve希望James可以在身边，或者至少可以找他说说话。

想着自己家里的事情，已经到了午饭时间，Steve突然听到病房门口有交谈的声音，随后房门打开，Nick Fury穿着他标志性的黑色长风衣走进来，身后还跟着两个穿西装的探员。Steve认出其中的黑人探员David Walker，所属调查局内务部，另一位亚裔探员想必是Walker的搭档。Steve心中暗暗觉得不妙，Johnny的猜错果然没错。

“Steve Rogers探员，这两位是David Walker探员和他的搭档Andy Jo探员，他们来自内务部。”Fury给三人做了介绍，“经过局里的讨论，我们认为有必要重新调查七年前Ashley Webb的谋杀案。而且现在案件又有了新线索。”

Steve挑起眉毛，“什么新线索？难道是今天早上的晨报新闻？”

Fury没有说话，而是看了看身后的两位探员。

Walker走上前，递给Steve一份硬皮纸夹着的文件，Steve翻开文件，里面是一份弹道分析报告的复印件。Steve阅读了报告内容，回忆起这份报告的分析对象是当年在Burtana家发现的.38左轮手枪。Steve不明所以地看向两位内务部调查员，“这是当年的弹道报告。证明Burtana的枪确实是谋杀Ashley Webb的凶器。”

Walker点点头，“这份报告的数据表明被分析的枪支确实是杀死Ashley webb的凶器，这是当年法院的备案材料复印件。”

“所以呢？这算什么新线索？”Steve不耐烦地问道。

“这并非新线索，在我们决定重新调查以后，所做的第一个工作便是收集了当年调查的全部档案，我们发现这份法庭用的证物，与实验室备案的那份档案完全不符。实验室备案的分析报告指出Burtana所用的手枪并非Webb一案的杀人凶器。”

“这不可能，一定是你们搞错了。”Steve坚定地回答道。他可以回忆起当年自己接到通知，去实验室领分析结果的情景。那时候他们已经因为其他证据对Burtana提起公诉，案子是五五开的成功率，但那天Steve与Anthony找到了Burtana公寓里的.38手枪，进行弹道分析后证实此枪却为凶器，因此掌握了决定性的证据。他从实验室取来报告，沿途并未停歇，直接把报告送到了检察官手里，在此之前那份文件是贴着封条的，证据移交过程没有出现任何纰漏。在此之后，Steve曾经上庭作证，给陪审团成员介绍了弹道分析的意义和目的，以及这种分析方法的准确性。他成功说服了所有人，让他们相信那把从Burtana私人公寓里发现的手枪就是杀人凶器。

“我们也觉得一定是搞错了，所以立刻从证据库中找到七年前那把手枪，幸运的是它还在它该呆的地方，我们立刻把手枪送去核实，实验室的分析报告没有问题，而你送给检察官John Hackett的那份报告，并非原始文件。”

“这不可能。”Steve被惊呆了，他完全没想到会发生这种事。Walker递给他另一份复印件，Steve打开来看，是另一份.38手枪的弹道分析，与之前的报告数据完全不符。

“在证据移交报告书上，经手这份文件的人只有当时鉴证员Joe Weather，你Steve Rogers探员，和检察官John Hackett。Joe Weather已经在前年因为肝癌去世，John Hackett则被人谋杀。”Walker双眼直视Steve。

“你们在暗示我是知情者？”Steve不可置信地问道。他先分别盯着两位内务部探员，又扭头看向Fury，如果说两个陌生探员只能看到眼前的证据，那么至少Nick Fury了解Steve的为人，但是现在Fury却站在一旁，沉默不语。Steve感觉极端失望，他甚至气极反笑。

“Rogers探员，我们并非故意找麻烦，只是现在我们手上的证据如此，甚至是你当年的搭档也没有碰过这份报告，所以现在你是我们唯一的信息来源，希望你可以配合我们的调查。”

“我不知道如何配合你们，当年这份报告只在我手里呆了四十分钟的时间，我就把他转交到了John Hackett手中，中间没有与任何人交谈，也没有任何人可以在我持有报告的时候接触到它。我不知道还能告诉你什么。”

“这真是个方便的解释，因为除你之外，其他二人都已经死无对证了。”亚裔探员第一次开口。

“你想说什么可以直说，不用拐弯抹角。如果你知道我们在调查John Hackett的谋杀案，那么你至少应该问一问我们掌握的证据。Hackett他——”

“听着，Rogers探员，Hackett检察官的谋杀案已经不再是你负责的案子了，今天早上我们已经确认把此案移交给别人负责。”

Steve盯着Fury，他不知道此时除了破口大骂还有什么其他好说的，“我现在甚至搞不明白我们的目的何在，你到底是想调查Ashley Webb的死、调查John Hackett的死，还是只想调查我是不是个腐败的警察？”他的问题直指Fury。

“听着，Steve，我们当然要调查那两起谋杀案，但现在无论是舆论还是上级压力都……”

“不，我觉得该听着的是你，十七岁的少女Ashley Webb在七年前惨遭杀害，现在有证据表明真凶可能仍然逍遥法外，而John Hackett也许不是个清正廉洁的检察官，但他仍然是执法者的一员并遭到谋杀。现在我是最有能力去查这两个案子的人，你心里应该明白，而你却只因为调查局的颜面问题，想做出态度调查我！”

Fury不动声色，完全不受Steve抬高音量的困扰，他看向两位内务部门的探员，示意他们可以先行离开。两个探员对视一眼，收走了Steve手中的文件，随即便离开病房。

Steve觉得整件事情荒唐极了，他了解七年前的案子，也已经在着手调查Hackett的凶杀案，他是最有能力查明事实真相的人。Steve径自下了床，开始在衣柜里翻找自己的个人衣物，脱下病号服，开始换衣服。

“你要去哪里，Steve？”

“去办公室。”Steve回答道。

“你受了伤，我已经安排了你的工伤休假，带薪。”

Steve猛地回过头，面对Fury，“休假？你要给我停职吗Fury？这不是我个人的问题！也许我们在七年前犯了错误……好吧，也许，我在七年前犯了错误，但弥补的方式难道不该是尽快查到真凶吗？有人去通知Ashley webb的家属吗？他们如果看到今天早晨的报纸，又会怎么想？他们的女儿已经死去七年，现在旧案重新被媒体吵起来，难道我们不该先去关照他们吗？”

“Rogers，也许你觉得自己很高尚，一心为了受害者考虑，但是我有我的职责，我要经营整个调查局的声誉。而声誉对我们十分重要。现在媒体对我们提出质疑，你无法想象我肩上的压力，我们必须想办法应对。”

“没错，你有你的职责，我也有我的。让该死的声誉见鬼去吧，我要去见Webb的父母。”

Fury立刻抬起一只手臂，阻止Steve离开病房。“听着，探员，现在你放假了，如果你不安心在家养伤，我必须收回你的警徽和配枪。”

“我问你，你真的相信，当年可能是我，为了某种目的，栽赃陷害了Alberto Burtana？”

Fury沉默不语，没有比这沉默更让Steve心寒的了。一个你认为是朋友的人，并不信任你。

他们就那么对持着，突然病房门再次打开，James提着两个塑料袋，面带笑容从外面走进来。Steve心想，他真心需要看到这张脸，但他希望James出现在两个小时前，而不是现在。

 

Steve趴在酒吧吧台上，摇晃着空酒杯。他不是故意朝James发脾气，在James出现以前他已经按捺着和Fury打一架的冲动，James的出现只不过是火上浇油罢了。他竟然瞒着Steve亲自去找一个毒品贩子！Steve根本不想知道James是如何找到那个连警察都不知其去向的嫌疑犯的。

一下午Steve都在试图尝试找他的队员，私下安排调查，但他的队员们明显受到Fury的指示，大家都表示会对Steve联系他们的事情保密，但是无法帮助Steve做任何事。

“听着，队长，你还是先休息两天吧，如果真有人来查，大家都会给你说好话的。如果他们觉得你栽赃谁，那简直是脑子被门夹了。”

Steve虽然感到心里略微安慰，但仍然觉得窝火，他只好交代道，“听着，无论现在这个案子谁说了算，你们最好尽快去Webb家，调查重启的信息要通知到家属，让Quinn去做这个，他总是比较周到。”

“好的，队长。这件事你尽管放心吧。”

因为再也无事可做，Steve去了市立图书馆，影印了七年前的案件报道，提着他的包来到一家酒吧，他把晨报又读了三遍，记录下其中每一点与旧新闻不同的细节，然后独自一个人喝起闷酒。

“再来一杯。”Steve把酒杯推给酒保，酒保是个四十岁上下的高个女人，五官棱角分明，给人一种不好亲近的感觉，Steve听酒吧里的熟客称她为Sallina。此时Sallina怀疑地看了Steve一眼，但仍然给他续了一杯白兰地。

“伙计，这最好是你的最后一杯，你知道，向醉鬼出售酒精我会被抓起来的。”

“谁告诉你我醉了？”Steve模糊地答复道，暗自想着喝完这杯就去洗手间整理一下仪容，他看起来真有那么醉吗？

“你已经喝了一晚上。” Sallina的声音倒是柔软温和，与她的外表并不相称。

“谢谢你的关心，我酒量好得很。”Steve把酒杯端到嘴边，呷了一口。

酒保无奈地摇摇头，就好像她每天都要面对无数像Steve一样的酒鬼。

Steve仍然在生着气，他不知道自己已经出来了多久，但是酒吧外面天色已经完全黑下来，没人打扰他独自生闷气。

又过了一会儿，Steve喝掉了他的第五杯白兰地，把杯子放回吧台，但是Sallina拒绝再次为他斟酒。

“我向你保证，我没有醉。”Steve酒量极好，是不易醉的体质，酒精也许能破坏他的平衡力和反应速度，但无法干扰他的思考，这一直让Steve十分烦恼。

“也许吧，但已经十点了，我想大概有人在家等你回去？”

Steve顺着Sallina的眼神看向自己左手无名指，银色的指环在灯光的映照下闪闪发亮。“但是——”Steve从衣服口袋里掏出自己的手机，“并没有——”他突然发现自己的手机屏幕并没有因为他的触碰而点亮。Steve试了几次，手机拒绝开机。天啊，他不知道自己已经掉线多长时间了。James大概要急死了。

Steve连忙在衣兜里翻出足够的现金，统统堆在吧台上，“你有电话吗！？” Sallina指着吧台旁墙上挂着的公用电话。

Steve想直接拨家里的电话或者James的手机，但犹豫再三，他还是决定先拨打自己的语音留言号码。输入密码之后，机械的电子女声告诉Steve，“您有二十三条电话留言……”Steve不断向公用电话里塞着硬币，一条一条听过去，其中有五条是Natasha的留言，前两条Natasha让他立刻联系，第三、四条Natasha告诉他自己已经接管Hackett的案件，叫他不用太担心。最后一条Natasha骂Steve是个混蛋，叫他给James打电话。剩下的留言全部来自James，James大概用了十几种不同的方式告诉Steve说他很抱歉，他说Natasha多少给他讲了今天发生的事情，他不该出言不逊，他还说今天的所作所为都是为了让他们尽快摆脱Burtana的阴影，他还说已经把获得的情报转告了Natasha，最后一条James只说了一句话，他说“快点回家吧，Steve。”Steve攥紧电话听筒，几乎咬破了自己的下嘴唇。

James的手机无法拨通，家里的电话占线。Steve跑出酒吧，跳上一辆出租车，出租车司机几乎要因为他身上的酒臭而拒载。Steve不想这样回家，他让司机把他拉到一家快捷酒店，租了小时房，冲了个冷水澡来醒酒，并从自己的包里找出另一套虽然也不怎么干净但起码没有酒气的衣服换上，这才再次打车回家。

赶到家门口，Steve刚把钥匙塞进钥匙孔，便听到不远处警笛的声音，他把钥匙留在门上行李包仍在地上，又走出前院，想看看究竟，没想到警铃声由远及近，蓝红交替的刺眼灯光充满了住宅区宁静的小街道。三辆警车停在Steve家门口，把Steve团团围住。

车上的六名警察都下了车，Steve只认出其中一位，那是曼哈顿东区的探长Max Richmond。

Steve皱起了眉头，真是麻烦不断。

“Rogers探员。”Richmond走上前来，双手叉腰站在Steve面前。

“Richmond警官。”

“我希望你可以跟我们回去一趟，配合我们的工作。”

“我想现在是下班时间，而且我在休假。”Steve不动声色后退一步，退回自家前院。他身后房门突然打开，James从屋里探出头来。

“Steve？”James迷惑地看向Steve，又看了看门口停的三辆警车。Steve回头给了他一个安抚的笑容，James则皱起眉。

“听着，你得跟我们走一趟，Rogers。”Richmond不客气地说道。

“除非你告诉我为什么。”Steve不肯让步，一天之内所有的事情都让Steve感到跟不上节奏，他不能总是如此被动地听别人差遣。

Richmond回头看看他身后的几个警员，然后才慢条斯理地转身，对Steve说道：“Ralph Burtana一个小时前被人发现在他曼哈顿的家中遇害，现在我们要带你回警局协助调查。”

这真是今日对Steve的最后一击，所有事情好像都在向莫名其妙的方向发展。他听见身后有动静，James走了出来。Steve回头看他，James脸上也是无比震惊的神色，是呀，如果他们中午在医院的简短交流属实，James在今天才见到过Burtana。James扭头看他，好像要张嘴说什么的样子，Steve一瞬间突然知道了他在想什么。

Steve急忙转过身，搂住James的腰把他往回推，他借着转身的机会悄悄掏出自己的手机，塞进James兜里，并贴在他耳边，以只有对方能听见的音量小声快速说道：“联系Natasha。我手机没电了，删掉我的手机留言，你知道密码。我知道这事和你没关系。”

“可是……”James有些状况外地退了半步，看着Steve。

“没什么，对不起亲爱的。”Steve抬高声音说道，让后面的人全听到。“完事之后我立刻回来。”

说完之后Steve看着James的眼睛，直到对方也回视他，好像确实听明白了他的交代。Steve这才转过身，随着警察上了一辆警车，Steve一点也不怀疑Burtana的死与James有关，他知道James不会做到那么极端，而且如果James真的知道Burtana的死，他之前也不会用电话里那种措辞，Steve就是知道。方便起见，James今天去找过Burtana的事实最好保密。

Steve知道纽约警察来带走自己并非出于对案情的考虑，只不过是针对调查局报复的一种手段，而且这个Richmond探长好像非常热衷于“警车队接人”。

当执法部门无法通力合作的时候，事情总是朝着最坏的方向发展，他这一天已经生了够多的气，又重新冷静下来，Steve决定再与这些警察讲讲道理。如果道理讲不通，Steve必须联系Natasha，她是案子的新负责人，Steve需要她来从中协调调查局和警察局的关系。Alberto Burtana、John Hackett、以及Ralph Burtana，这些人的死绝对相互关联，有什么他们还不知道的事情引发了这一系列案件，这些案件的调查不能分割开来。但是现在调查局和警察局显然处于一种分裂的僵持状态，如果曼哈顿警察已经掌握了Ralph Burtana被害的案件，那他们是不会轻易和Natasha分享信息的。该死，Steve在心里骂道。

James在医院里讲得话也不无道理，在这个充斥着官僚主义和内斗的执法系统中，信任警察的才是笨蛋。他们一个小组要摆平各种文书，走各种司法程序，依靠正规渠道得来的信息抓住嫌犯，之后还要面对狡猾的辩护律师。所有的工作量加起来获得的成效，可能还没有James一个人跑一趟的收获大。可惜这就是现实。

Steve被Richmond带进一间狭小的审讯室，他真要感激这帮警察没有给他戴上手铐。Steve坐在椅子上，Max Richmond和另一位女警官Lucy Mills坐在Steve对面。也许现在他们已经不玩那种让嫌疑人等上几个小时的把戏了，又或者，Steve心想，也许他自己身上的酒气并未完全消退，他们觉得利用这点可以从Steve身上套得更多信息。难道他们真认为Steve是杀人嫌犯吗？

Richmond坐在Steve对面，一只肥大的手掌搭在桌子上，五个指头轮流敲着金属桌面，发出单调的噪声，听得Steve头疼。两个警官就那么坐在他面前，谁也不开口。

“警官，你们说Ralph Burtana刚刚遇害，现在带我回来，难道是怀疑我杀了他？”

“他此前派人袭击你，后又对你派出刺客杀手，导致你受伤。我们还听说你今天因为此事被调查局停职了，也许你一时——”

“哈！”Steve干笑一声打断了对方的话，他掏出自己的警徽，甩在桌子上，“我只不过是工伤休假，我想你们获得的信息有误。再者说，作为一个和你们一样的执法人员，为自己受伤报仇这种事情，你觉得一个头脑正常的警察或者调查员会干得出来吗？”

“我们都是干这行的，知道人杀人的理由各种各样，也许你还有其他理由。”

“好吧，警官，那你来告诉我，我为什么要杀他？”

Max Richmond警官终于停止了敲桌子，他抬起手，托着自己肥大的下巴，不怀好意地笑了起来，那张笑脸丑陋无比，Steve简直想站起来给他一拳。Richmond慢条斯理地说道，“也许你不会为自己报仇，但我听说你家那位小男朋友似乎跟Burtana交过手还吃了亏，也许你是为他报仇。当然了，别以为我们没查过你那男友，他的档案一片空白。你别以为他之前是CIA或者安全局的人就可以随便蒙混过关，也许你们两个合伙杀了Burtana，听说CIA的手段总是很残忍。”

Steve觉得这一切简直太荒唐了，但是他最害怕的事情就是此事会牵连到James。让他们以为James是政府特工也好，Steve不会特意纠正，他把手肘撑到金属桌面上，双手十指交叉，身体前倾，直视着Richmond的眼睛说道，“第一，James并不是我男朋友，我们已经结婚了。第二，你说我丈夫那天和人交手吃了亏，简直胡扯，你可以试试把他和任何一个Burtana之流的黑帮混混放在一起，或者三个，看看到底是谁比较吃亏，然后再来给我张嘴放屁。”

“你——！”

“等等，我还没说完，Max，我可以叫你Max吗？”Steve以不高的音量继续说道，“我知道你们为什么把我找来，这只不过是因为你上司与我上司的矛盾。你不需要做这种没意义的事情，你们甚至没有逮捕我，也没有给我宣读权利，你们甚至不想知道我在Burtana遇害的时候有没有不在场证明！我现在坐在这里，只是因为你们想找调查局的茬。我现在还没有聘请律师告你们骚扰，就是因为不想翻脸。但是你听好了，这件事和我的家人没有任何关系，你们最好别把James扯进来，不然别怪我不客气。”

Richmond的脸青一阵白一阵，他被Steve戳穿，也不好为自己辩驳，过了好久，才继续说道，“好吧，探员，既然你提到了，今天下午六点到八点之间，你在哪里？”

Steve重新放松身体，靠回椅背上，“布鲁克林的特维斯酒吧，我一直在那，酒保可以给我作证，她叫Sallina。”

 

凌晨两点左右，Steve终于被从警察局放了出来，他的不在场证明也经过了核查。当他走出警察局大门的时候，Natasha和James正站在门口的汽车旁等他。

“Steve。”

“Natasha。”

“好消息你已经知道，我们跟警察局进行交涉，你被放出来了，他们不会干蠢事起诉你。现在还有个坏消息。”

“说吧Natasha。”Steve早有心理准备。

“你被正式停职了，我需要你的警徽和配枪。”

Steve从腰间拔出枪，摸出警徽，在手里攥了一会儿，才犹豫地递了出去。Natasha接过来，拍了拍Steve的肩膀，“别太担心了，这都是临时的，我们会尽快把案子查清楚，你就可以回来上班了。”

“你知道James去找Ralph Burtana的事情。”Steve用了陈述语气。

James看了Steve一眼，Natasha则面不改色，“我不知道你在说什么Steve，你只是喝多了。你老公今天哪也没去。”

Steve沉默地点点头，James松了口气。

“对了，忘记告诉你，我有一个线人，根据可靠情报，Burtana并没有派人杀害John Hackett，也没在商场门口袭击你和James。只有第一次袭击与Burtana有关。其他事件的嫌犯大概另有其人。我们现在有两种假设，一是最近发生的三起命案完全没有联系，Alberto死在监狱本来就是件平常事，John因为收受贿赂与人结仇，所以被人暗杀，Ralph则因为害死Alberto原先手下的领队，以招收大哥的人马，而被黑帮仇家杀害……”

“这听起来虽然很有可能，囚犯，黑心检察官，毒贩子本来就不是什么安全的工作岗位，但是我绝对不相信这是巧合。”

“没错，我也不相信，所以第二种可能就是三件案子完全关联，我们还没有找到突破口，是什么让这三人突然有被灭口的必要？”Natasha问道。

“那个报纸上提到目击证人，那个记者的线人。我们必须找到他。”

“所以你认为那篇报道不是虚构？”

Steve又从口袋里掏出他的笔记本借着路灯灯光翻开，撤掉其中两页，递到Natasha手里，“我今天仔细读过那份报纸，还去图书馆查了七年前的媒体报道，记录了这篇新闻与七年前版本的差异，你们比对一下这些细节和原来的调查报告。我的猜测是，这个目击证人确有其人。”

Natasha收起纸条，对Steve说道，“Steve，你是我们最好的调查员，只要他们不是瞎子，一定不会让你因为这次莫名其妙的事件牺牲掉。相信我，Fury并不是瞎子，现在他是你的担保人。现在上车吧，我送你们回家。”

Natasha的话并不能让Steve完全信服，也许Fury器重他，但和Steve个人比起来，调查局对Fury显然要重要百倍。但Steve仍然沉默地点点头，和James坐上了汽车后排，一路上James都沉默不语。

二人在自家房前告别Natasha进了家门，终于又变成二人世界。

Steve突然放松下来，他仍然想要为之前突然消失的事情道歉，但好像那一段已经被警察的搅局打断了气氛，现在再说起来又觉得不合时宜。

“Fury曾经跟我说过，如果我的名字和谋杀挂上钩，那我在调查局也就混不下去了，也许我真会因为这整件事丢了工作。”

“但你又没有栽赃嫁祸那家伙，也没有杀人，他们凭什么……”

“调查局有自己的声誉要维护，每次出现公关危机的时候都有替罪羊被扔到狼群里，看来这次是轮到我自己了。”Steve低头看着地板，“James，我不知道除了这份工作我还是什么。”

屋里安静了一会儿，然后Steve听到了James的声音，“你还是我丈夫，Maggie的父亲。”

Steve听后轻轻笑了，“是的，是的。今天真是太抱歉了，我……让你担心了。但是我今天确实也格外小心，凡是你教的那些反跟踪的招数，我通通都用上了……”

“你这个混蛋，Steve。”James摇了摇头，走上前给了他一个拥抱。

Steve把他的爱人紧紧搂在怀里，有一段时间里Steve的工作就是他全部的身份。而现在已经不同了，Steve的每一天从这个温暖又坚强的怀抱开始，也在这里结束，这让Steve相信一切总会好起来。

 

### Chapter 8

折腾了几个小时，终于在凌晨回到家里，James觉得之前发生的一切误会已经没有必要再解释了。他突然迫切渴望身体接触。

James把Steve拖进二楼的卧室，把他按在床上用力地亲吻，没耐心的剥掉对方的层层衣物。直到看见Steve赤裸手臂上的白色绷带，James才想起来他的伤还未痊愈。

“好吧，伤员，现在你得听我的了。”James笑道。

Steve却没笑，也没言语，只是把James的脑袋拉回来，继续那个亲吻。James觉得Steve与他做爱的时候显得心不在焉，和几个星期前的情况完全倒转，那个时候James正在为了适应Maggie的存在而分神。

James放弃了所有的抚摸和亲吻，把双手手肘支撑在Steve肩膀上方的床垫上，双手扶住他的脑袋，让他的头无法移动，仿佛这样子也可以避免Steve的思想从自己身上偏移开来。他们的鼻尖几乎碰到一起，但又没有相互接触，只有粗重的呼吸彼此纠缠。Steve终于只能看到他，只能感觉到他。

高潮之后两个人相互依偎在一起，感到疲劳困倦，却无法入眠。

“我都不知道应该怎么想了。”James轻声说道，“开始的时候我觉得都是我不好，我怕你一个人出去遇到危险，拼命找你也找不到，打电话也不接，最后干脆关机了。我前天根本没怎么睡，因为赶着时间下午要回来找你，结果却闹成这样，我就在沙发上坐着一直盼你回来。我以为你生我的气，所以也生你的气。我……我害怕你会以为是我杀了那家伙。”James回忆起他气恼地去给Steve开门，但所有事情都和预想中不同，Ralph Burtana遭人谋杀。James曾经是最冷静的罪犯，他被训练得可以平静面对各种问讯，甚至可以应付测谎仪，但是听到那样的新闻，看到Steve震惊的神色，他嘴里那句“不是我做的”差点脱口而出。

“我们在一起了这么久，我还是没能给你足够的安全感，是不是很失败……”

“可是Steve，你会把汽车炸弹拖出办公楼，告诉记者那些所谓的抗议行动不是正义是暴力。我不知道怎么能让你容忍我自己的所作所为，但是我又没办法不去做。”

“你说你不知道该怎么想，我也同样不知道。你……那个线人告诉Natasha的信息，也许我们花五倍的时间和人力也查不出来。我们利用线人，利用无辜者的死亡，也和最坏的犯人做交易。Fury有许多做法我都无法认同，但那让他成为一个好局长，我自己也曾从中受益。……也许Fury说得对，我也只是个双重标准的伪君子罢了。再者说，如果你受到伤害，我不知道自己会做出怎样的事情来。”

“你不是，Steve。”James尝试闭上眼睛，他把手掌贴在Steve赤裸的胸口上，听着对方的心跳，他只能听到真诚，在James的词典里，Steve Rogers从来都是虚伪的反义词，“我好希望，你不用在我和你的原则之间进行选择。在你回来之前，我做了个梦，我梦到自己杀死了世界上所有的坏人，这样你就不用再从事危险的活动，然后我自己变成了世界上唯一仅存的坏人……Steve，我不能容忍你为我改变。”

“你知道我永远也，无法赞同某些做法，但我也并非……，这么说吧，我知道你和那些人不一样，我们现在只是为了保护自己，并不是为了伤害他人。总之如果你需要一个认可的话，我相信你的判断力，一直都相信。”

James觉得心里感动，但嘴上却说道：“这么说我可以一直偷偷干坏事，然后回家来求你原谅喽？”

Steve使劲揉了揉James的头发，“我是认真的，你不要瞎打岔。”

两个人都沉默了一阵，James突然问道：“Steve，你想没想过干别的？如果不在调查局的话。”

“要不是我从来没想过，现在也没必要变得这么不安啊。”

“私家侦探呢？我敢打赌如果你去给Tony Stark这样的律师当侦探的话，估计不会比现在挣得少。”

“哈！James，你是说让我从帮助检察官指认犯人，跳槽去为辩护律师帮罪犯脱罪？”

“嘿！他还帮过我呢！”

“好吧，你是个例外。不过给律师打工是不可能的，私家侦探也许是条出路，毕竟侦探执照很好弄。不过想来去帮银行家捉奸这种事情也不在我的特长范围之内。”

James咬着嘴唇不说话了，他们又沉默了许久，最后Steve的胸口颤了起来，James感觉到他在很用力憋着笑。

“有什么好笑的？”

“你之前还说‘就我那点小心思’，现在这话我原样奉还，就你那点小心思，别琢磨啦！你觉得如果我改做私家侦探，有工作就能带上你，是不是？”

James见自己的想法被拆穿，忍不住推开Steve，翻身背对他，“哼，你爱做什么随便，我只是随便问问，我要睡觉了。”

Steve仍然在无声的笑，他也侧过身，贴着James的后背，一只手臂环在他的腰上，James想挣扎，Steve却立即在他耳边说道：“别乱动呦，我受伤了，会疼的。”

James只好安静不动了，小声嘟哝道，“流氓。”

“晚安，James。”Steve的话音里带着笑意。

^ ^ ^ ^

第二天James仍旧请假，而Steve也暂时变成了无业游民。早晨他们直接按停闹钟，一觉睡到正午。光看新闻的话，与Steve被停职一事相关的案件仿佛全无进展，但是第二篇新闻报道出炉，把Ralph Burtana的死也拉了进来，似乎现在唯一看清大局的人，就是这个不知名的报社记者。可怜的是这篇新闻稿今日被第五起针对艾文公司的袭击事件挤下了头条。

午饭过后Natasha打来了电话，Steve接起来。

“嗨，Steve，你近年来假期真是特别多，我快要羡慕死了。”

“案子有进展了吗？”

“什么都没有，所以我才给你打电话。我觉得你的队员们开始抱怨我了Steve，我还是适合自己一个人单干，不适合带队。”

“不会的Natasha，我们都知道你能行。记者的事情查到了吗？”

“哈，那个当然查到了，他的发表笔名是Carl Roland，本名是Gert Robbins。我们去报社找他，但是他拒绝跟我们讲话。他想做交易，想要更多的内部消息。我们不能给他，天知道我都没什么可以拿来和他交换的。”

“他肯定想知道当年的调查员是谁。指名道姓的。他想要我的名字。”Steve陈述道。

“Steve……”

“Natasha，我清楚记者那一套。所以我想说谢谢你保护我的信息。”

“我不可能拿你的名字来换情报。除非他能给我把案子破了，那我们就能证明你没有问题。但那个愚蠢的记者显然什么都不知道，他还说什么职业道德，底线是他不可能告诉我们他的线人是谁，他文章里那个目击证人到底是什么人，他是不会说的。我不知道，我想我们应该24小时的盯一下这个记者，显然他还在做跟进。但是我们没这个人手。”Natasha听起来有点沮丧。“我们在调查Ralph Burtana的人，John Hackett那边也有一些进展，但只能让事情变得更复杂。他的前妻回来了，对我们的调查很配合，Hackett简直是个黑洞，他的死可以拽出一票收黑钱帮罪犯脱罪或栽赃的法官和检察官，但是七年前的Hackett根本没有任何影响力，我们怀疑他开始也是受人唆使加入了腐败的行列。我们在调查当年的法官Connie Engler。”

“Natasha，我觉得你不能用现在的Hackett来揣测当年的他，当年的案子是他第一件大案。我们当时对杀死Ashley Webb的凶手做过侧写，我们不认为他是个社会高层人士，觉得他没受过什么高等教育。我不觉得这样的人有钱贿赂一个检察官栽赃一个大毒枭来给自己脱罪，而且栽赃毒贩子杀人魔更像是我能干的出来的事情，而不是一个杀人犯干的出的事情。”

“Steve……我们都知道那不是你干的。”

“当然不是我。”Steve笑道，“我的意思是说，这事情听起来其实还蛮有正义感的，我觉得我们再找一个自诩的正义人士，那没准是Hackett或者什么其他人的自发行为，不一定是因为贿赂。我突然有个想法，我第一次去监狱的时候，Burtana的狱友Cox告诉我说他一直喊冤，一直觉得自己可以出狱。但当时我并没有在意，现在看来监狱方面还得再查，你找人查一查Alberto死前的动向，也许我们会有所收获，这一连串事件都是由他的死引起。让我来做点义务劳动，去跟一跟那个记者Robbins。”

“……最好别让Fury知道这事。”

“啊，这可关系到我的工作，反正我是不会说的，我信得过你也不会说出去？”

“当然了Steve，当然了。我会把关于记者的情况发到你的邮箱里。”

“谢谢。对了，我需要一辆车。”Steve想起私家车进了修理厂，而且也不适合用来跟踪。

“我明天一早会把车开到你们家门口，然后搭Quinn的车一起去布鲁克林的监狱。大概不会登门拜访了，帮我向James带好。”

“我会的，再见Natasha。”Steve挂上电话，有点后悔自己第一次去监狱问询Burtana的狱友时没有更加关注Burtana生前的活动，他们必须找出第一个案件发生的起因，才能了解整个事件的真相。现在Steve只能信任Natasha可以找到蛛丝马迹，他自己去看看那个记者的情报来源到底在哪里。

“James——”Steve转过身，却吓了一跳。James不知什么时候已经一声不响地盘腿坐在他背后的沙发上，一只手撑着下巴，一眼不眨地看着他，“……Natasha向你问好。”

“你要去监视那个记者？”James径直问道。

Steve只好点点头。

“我陪你一起。”

Steve慢腾腾地走到James身边，一屁股坐到沙发上，James的视线一直跟着他，没离开过一分一毫。最终Steve叹了口气，说道，“很无聊的……”但是James仍然只是看着他，Steve苦笑了一下，“好吧，我想这你比我了解。”

James终于得逞地笑了。

“总之让我们来查查他的底细吧，Natasha明天才会把车送过来。”

“Natasha给了我一把枪。”

“你有武器来防身也好。”Steve站起身，从书房里拿出笔记本电脑，又回到客厅里。James煮了一壶咖啡，倒进两只杯子并加满牛奶，端进客厅放到茶几上。那是一套情侣马克杯，样式就是简单的白底黑字，涂鸦字体。杯子正面写着“Mine（我的）”，“M”的末笔连成指向前方的箭头；杯子的另一面写着“Always（永远）”，“s”的尾巴在单词下方连成一个心形。杯子是去年冬天定做的，杯子内测分别写着两个人的名字，Steve和James，James很喜欢这两只杯子，第一时间把它们从旧公寓拿到了新家。他们的新房子里还缺少很多家具和摆设，这样的小物件虽然填不满一栋大房子，但却能让这栋房子变成家。

Steve端起他的杯子喝了一口，杯子倾斜的时候露出James的名字，Steve的嘴角弯出弧度。James在他身边坐下，看着他把Gert Robbins的名字键入搜索引擎，若干条社交网络上同名同姓的主页跳了出来，这位名不见经传的记者先生并没出现在搜索引擎前三页。Steve又试了试他的笔名Carl Roland，这位记者显然没有任何公众知名度。

“真是个境遇凄凉的记者啊。”James在一旁说道。

Steve点点头，他登陆到公共图书馆的页面，在新闻报道分类下重新查找Carl Roland，终于搜到了五页的新闻条目。Steve大略扫了一遍，这些新闻稿写作水平非常一般，Roland从一开始便负责报道刑事案件，但没有一篇文稿有哪怕一点点潜力可以成为名篇，搜索出来的新闻条目按照时间倒序排列，Robbins最早写的新闻只是一些小案，近年来他尝试报道或评论各种纽约发生的大案，包括艾文公司被告这启非刑事案件。

“看来我们的记者朋友真是等不及想出名了呢。”Steve自言自语道。他挑出二十篇报道发送到打印机去打印。

“你真要读所有那些垃圾吗？”

“嗯，可以让我对这个人有个大概的感觉。反正我也没有其他的工作可做。”Steve又登陆了调查局系统，把Natasha发给他的材料纷纷打印出来。

 

James就盘腿坐在Steve身边的沙发上，正对着Steve，捧着自己的马克杯看得出神。他觉得Steve的侧脸尤其完美，眉眼鼻梁和嘴唇，每一段线条都恰到好处，显得阳刚又不过分棱角分明。Steve看文件的眼神很专注，从侧面也能看到Steve眼中令人心悸的蓝色。好吧Steve的长相本来也无可挑剔，James看着爱人端起咖啡杯，抿了一口，吞咽让他的喉结一起一落。James也不由自主地咽了一口吐沫。

Steve把手中的杯子放回茶几上，“你不觉得无聊吗？”

“嗯？”James愣了一下，错开眼神，端起杯子放到嘴边掩盖自己偷窥被揭穿的窘迫，“没有啊，看你工作嘛。”

一只大手伸到James脸前，不由分说便取走了他捧在手里的杯子，现在没东西可以遮挡，James只好四处乱看，不满地抱怨道，“我又没打扰到你……”

“你还敢说没打扰到？你坐在旁边就是个分散注意力的大祸害，还这么盯着我看，在家果然没办法工作。……喏，拿着，看这个。”Steve不等James反驳，便把一份打出来的报道塞进James手里。“你不是要在我的侦探社打工吗？也来看看这家伙写的文章。”

James扫了一眼标题——《河底女人》，他不由得吐吐舌头，“开玩笑的吗？这个家伙真的在写报道？我还不如再去看一遍《湖底女人》。我可以只干体力活吗？”

Steve哈哈笑了两下，但又正色说道，“别关注他的文章本身有多糟糕，看他的表达方式，猜猜作者是怎样的人，行事作风如何，有怎样的圈子。”

James最后看了Steve一眼，老老实实地低下头，去读那篇报道。但James没办法去揣度作者其人，他心里总是忍不住去嘲讽那篇不伦不类的文章。James喜欢看书，他爱看小说也爱看纪实文学，可Robbins的新闻稿两边不靠，缺乏新闻的客观详尽，又缺乏小说的娱乐性。他痛苦地读着自己手上那几页纸，偶尔瞟一眼Steve手上飞快翻阅的文件，最后终于看到最后一节，他长出一口气，把复印件扔还给Steve。

“你怎么想？”Steve笑着问他。

“三流小说家。”

“哈，这倒没错。还有呢？还是你想再看两篇？”

“不看了！没有别的了！你又能从这里面看出什么来？”

“我们的记者先生是个自卑与自负的结合体，他会用一些蹩脚的生僻词来凸显个人水平，但这些词往往用得不够准确，词不达意，让人觉得他也并没有受到过优秀的训练。他自视甚高，写作风格真是十年如一日，没有一丝一毫的进步或改变，但同时他又不会对批评做出激烈的回应。我读了他一篇回应负面评论的文章。……而且，他还是个深柜的同性恋。”

James震惊地张大嘴巴，“这你是从哪个字眼看出来的！？”

Steve笑着看了James好几秒，才回答，“实际上Robbins有个案底，招妓被抓，他招的是个男妓，我读了供认报告。”

James拿起沙发垫去砸Steve，“混蛋，不带你这么欺负外行的！”

两个人顺势在沙发上打闹起来，Steve受伤未愈，James几乎不敢碰他，Steve不客气地利用自己受伤的手臂挡在身前，占了大便宜，他把James按在沙发上，亲吻他的眉毛和眼睑。James用手抵着他的胸口拒绝让他靠近。

“快滚！我懒得理你了，你自己干你的活吧，我去看Erica！”James气鼓鼓地说道。

“嘿，听着，你说的那点才是最重要的。”

“我说的什么？”James好奇地停止了挣扎。

“你说他是个三流小说家。”

“那又怎样？”

“我也这么觉着。”

James翻了个白眼，“然后呢？”

“我觉得一定有出版社收到过他的投稿，不厌其烦的、重复的、没有长进的、接近偏执的投稿。”

“哇哦，你的形容词还挺多，但那又怎么样呢？”

“记者先生拒绝跟我们谈话，根据Natasha的说法他的同事和他关系疏远，对他完全没有了解，我们总得找一些和他接触过的人，了解他的为人。我要去给我出版社的朋友打个电话，让她帮我看一看哪个倒霉的编辑认识这么一号人。”

“听起来好像是个好主意。”

“当然是个好主意！”Steve毫不演示想到好主意的自豪表情。

James看着Steve的笑容心想，如果那个Nick Fury真的让Steve丢了工作，他一定是全世界最瞎眼、最残忍的人。

 

下午James还是决定用之前的老法子去探望Erica，女人愉快地接受了他的拜访。James觉得这两天没见，Erica的肚子好像终于大了起来，Erica拉着他的手，按在她隆起的腹部，感觉里面微弱的脉动。James不敢用一点点力气，Erica笑话他这个天天打拳的男人如此胆小。James突然有些难过，他的这双手前一天刚刚揍了一个永远也不该跟自己女儿挨边的混蛋。

Erica立刻感觉到James的情绪变化，她虽然不了解，但是仍然捧住James的脸颊吻了吻，女人对他说，“婴儿没有成见，他们没有任何世界观，只能感受到爱。”

James说，“我当然爱她，她现在也许不会评判我，但是总有一天她会长得足够大，会向所有人一样站在我面前，给我下个结论。”

“是呀，总会有那么一天James，我也还没等到呢，所以目前还没有什么特别好的建议。做家长的心情总是很忐忑。”Erica温柔地抚摸着自己的腹部，“我想我们能做的，大概只有祈祷吧。”

James点点头，他问起Sam，Erica的神色突然变得有点不自然，James看到她的脸颊上染上了一点点不易察觉的红晕。“Sam很好，他很帮忙。”Erica简短地回答完便转移了话题。

James忍不住露出笑容，这件事倒是很值得回家对Steve念叨念叨。他在Erica家呆了两个多小时，Erica找到了新工作，签约了一本刚刚创刊的新锐杂志，而且她最近也看起了侦探小说，James在Erica的书架上随意抽出一本杂志，找到其中Erica撰写的专栏文稿，那与他之前被迫阅读的新闻稿比起来简直如沐春风。James说了两句赞美的话，Erica显得格外开心，“我做过一次长篇的书评连载，围绕著名二战纪实文学写评论，如果你感兴趣的话可以抽出来看看。在我这吃晚饭吧，我最近新学了拿手菜呢。”

James笑了起来，“噢，今天还是算了Erica，Steve正在家受着三流文稿的折磨，还没有饭吃，我躲在这边读美文，享用美食，实在是太不人道了，我得回去陪陪他。”

 

James回到家的时候，Steve的文件材料摊满了沙发，但是本尊却不见人影，James听见厨房里有动静，就走进去看，他发现Steve正蹲在地上擦拭厨房的瓷砖地。

“看来一个手干活还是有点困难，我本来想给咱们弄点晚饭吃的。”Steve无奈地把抹布扔到一边，James也蹲下，帮Steve把瓷砖地上的污迹擦拭干净，他对Steve说，“我们出去吃吧，快餐，或者吃点好的？”

Steve点头同意。他们去了二人最常去的意大利餐厅，点了饮料和食物。席间James提起Erica和Sam之间可能产生的恋情，Steve只是笑。

“你说到底是什么让一个人爱上另一个人？”James咬着他的叉子心不在焉地问道，他想起Erica和Sam的初次见面并不怎么和谐。

“我怎么会知道。”Steve也没用心回答。

“那好吧，Steve Rogers，你到底爱我哪一点？”James放下叉子拖着下巴看着Steve，想给他点压力。

“我不知道。”Steve仍然回答道。

“我是不是该为了这个生你的气？”James挑起一边眉毛。

“我确实说不出，我可以把你所有的优点数一遍给你听，反正明天早晨之前我们有的是时间不是吗？可我又不是喜欢你那些优点，那些优点并不特别，但你是特别的James。”

“好吧，甜言蜜语。”

“实话实说。”Steve笑着回答道。

 

第二天清晨，Natasha把一辆警车停到了Steve和James的家门口，他们醒来以后洗漱完毕，换上不显眼的便服，携带好各自的武器，出了家门。

James有点兴奋地坐在驾驶席上，从后视镜里瞟了一眼身边的Steve，他觉得自己真的就好像是一个私家侦探，正在和他的好搭档一起前往Gert Robbins的办公地点。


	3. 9 ~ End

### Chapter 9

James按照Steve交代的停车场泊好车，然后转头看Steve，“队长，现在怎么办？”

Steve笑着从车座前的抽屉里取出一个黑色软包，拉开拉锁，里面全是监听设备，其中大多数James都能操作自如，James挑起眉毛，“你们警察也用这招？我还以为这是违法的。”

现在Steve的表情里掺杂着各种奇怪的感情，他确实在笑，摆弄那些监听设备的时候还带着一点骄傲的神色，但是James又觉得他看起来好像在感慨什么，Steve扭头对他说道：“Natasha找了个熟人，申请了法庭许可，她总是很有路子。我们可以监听Robbins的私人电话和工作电话，只不过Fury不肯给Natasha增加人手，目前无人可用。理论上讲，我们干的事情是合法的。除了我们两个现在都没有执法权限——这点只好将就了，但愿我们别发现什么需要呈堂的证据，那样就不会有麻烦。如果真发现什么，我们就只好伪造文书，把证据当做别人发现的，然后祈祷辩护律师对此一无所知。”Steve一边说一边把监听器等设备塞在James手里，给他的右耳上挂了一只蓝牙耳麦，又把蓝牙连接的对讲设备塞进James的口袋里。“好吧，说句话。”Steve指示道。

“即使你是个倔驴一样的傻瓜我也一样爱你。”James说道。 

声音从Steve的手持对讲机里同步发出。

Steve笑出了声，现在他的笑容终于变得真诚了，James拍拍他的脸颊，带上鸭舌帽，Steve错开帽檐，在他没带耳机的左耳上方轻轻吻了一下。“所以我猜测你什么都会？完全不用我教你？”

James看了看手里的东西，哼了一声，拿起接入手机的数据连接线，“自然不用你教，不过现在不都用无线的了吗？” 

Steve叹了口气，“你不知道如今贼比官有钱？”随后他看了James一眼，挥了挥手，“别那么多事，有什么用什么，不要刷大牌。”

“你知道我是大牌就好。”  James笑了笑，径自下了车。

他走了一个街区，来到报社所在的大楼，随手偷了一个出入磁卡，刷进大楼安保系统后，悄悄把磁卡扔到地上。他随着人群一起等电梯，进入电梯前又压了压自己的帽檐不去看电梯里的摄像头。电梯里几乎每个上班族都带着耳机，各自沉默地低着头，没有任何人注意周遭。报社位于大楼28层，James并没有按楼层，而是随着23层下电梯的两个男人一起走了出去，然后他转入楼梯间，又爬了五层上楼，来到走廊后立刻能看见报社的大名挂在正对电梯的位置，玻璃大门敞开着。

James走了进去，前台有一个棕色头发的年轻女人正手忙脚乱地低头理着一沓邮件。James趴在台面上，露出他最好看的笑容，但一只手搭在鼻子上轻轻搓着，避免被对方看到他的整个脸。他看了看女人胸前的名牌。

“嘿，Latty。”

Latty Phillips猛地抬起头，看了James一会儿，才反应过来，“啊！先生您好！”

James低头笑了笑，Latty也不好意思地低下头，视线落在James胸前。“请问您有预约吗？您找谁？”

“啊，那个……我找Susan Wells，她写了那个无名女童的案子，好像在悬赏征求线索，我想我认识她叔叔的大学同学的一个雇员。” 那是他昨天在同一家报纸上看到的新闻。

“哦，请问您有预约吗？”

“并没有。”

“哦，请您等一下。” Latty开始手忙脚乱地播电话，内线只有五位号码，但她尝试了三次才接通，她听了一会儿，“哦，Susan！这里有一位……”

“Swand。”

年轻女孩儿感激地朝James笑了笑，“一位Swand先生，说他有……呃，无名女童的信息，他认识女孩儿叔叔的雇主。” 

好吧James可没这么说，但是管他呢。Latty点头示意James可以进去了，“第五排从里面数第3号桌子，B5-3工位。”James点了一下头，便走进了报社。

这里忙得就像证券交易市场，每个人不是坐在自己的隔间里拼命敲打着键盘，就是跑在过道里，中间是开放的办公工位，四周则有挂着百叶帘的办公室，没有一间办公室是打开门或者不拉帘的。隔间一共有7排，每排8个工位，James从第一排穿过，轮流扫着隔间挂的名牌，他S行前进，顺利的在到达B5-3之前找到了Gert Robbins的名字，B4-4号工位，一个身材瘦小，带眼镜的男人正贴着电脑屏幕读着什么。“找到了。”James小声说道，听起来就像在自言自语，但那是说给Steve听的。

好吧，让他先打发掉Susan Wells再回来想办法支开Robbins。

其实打发掉Wells只用了半分钟的时间，因为Wells也急于打发掉他，那个带着方框眼镜的女记者黑着脸根本懒得正眼看他，“说吧，她叔叔是谁？”

“我不知道……但是……”

“哦，那就别来浪费我的时间，悬赏不是给你这种人的，下次来之前先打个电话吧，白跑一趟又耽误我的时间。”

“可是你们的电话全天占线，我知道她叔叔的大学同学的雇员，他在李尔修理厂工作。”

“听着……你到底知不知道她叔叔叫什么？”

“不知道，但你至少应该……”

“好了，先生，不要耽误时间了，如果你不自己走出去，我就去找保安了。”

“起码你应该给我报销路费……”

“先生我真的要叫保安了。”

“随你便。”James装出不高兴的样子开始往外走，Wells偷偷把什么信息写在了便签纸上，James猜想是他刚刚编撰的那个修理厂。

James悄悄绕回第四排，Robbins仍然坐在那里一动不动。James进了一个空着的工位，找出一张便签纸，在纸上写到，“和谐出版社编辑找，请到楼下见面。”James随便属了L. J.的缩写名，即使Robbins想不到是谁，也不会太怀疑。他走到Robbins的工作台旁边，把便签递给他就迅速走开，未做停留，等他站到角落里才回头看Robbins，对方正在四处张望，寻找递给他纸条的人，虽然此时周围已经无人走动，但是Robbins仍然匆匆站起身，开始往外走。

James等待Robbins离开，迅速地钻进他的工位，把一个窃听器装在他的工作电话上。James跑到电梯间的时候Robbins仍然在等电梯。James尾随其后进入电梯，并用身体遮挡着摄像头的角度，右手摸进Robbins的上衣口袋，掏出他的手机揣进自己兜里。James在一楼大厅的角落里一边观察男人的行动，一边把偷来的手机连上了小型电脑终端。James把黑客程序下载安装到Robbins的手机上，随即走出大楼，路上故意撞了小个子男人一下，把手机塞回他的衣兜里。虽然那不是同一边口袋，但是James相信对方绝对不会注意到。

James轻松地吹了声口哨，“任务完毕，简直小菜一碟。”

安装到Robbins手机上的小程序会监控手机上的一切操作，并进行电话录音，通过手机网络传到Steve那里。当然了，这种监控软件都是政府与电信公司合作开发的，实际上比James原先使用的克隆手机的方法要好用很多。他暗自摇摇头，政府可比贼要可怕得多。其实这点才是Steve最常回家抱怨的，Steve对很多官方的做法感到不满，每次都会对政客在电视上谈人权嗤之以鼻，但是他最后也总是以说教式的结局收尾，告诉James说这种做法虽然不好，但有时候确实必要。

其实两个人彼此心知肚明，Steve只是需要说服他自己。

James突然想起Steve被停职的事情，有时候James觉得Steve的工作根本配不上他，他们所生活的这个世界都配不上他。可一想起Steve，James又会想起Maggie， 心里便一阵甜蜜，也许所有的事情都恰到好处吧，那些不和心意的必须存在，去平衡和衬托那些他们所拥有的幸福。James走到他们的车边，Steve换到了驾驶席上，James拉开另一侧车门跨上车，把帽子和耳机统统摘掉，单手扶住Steve的脸颊，把亲吻落在Steve的嘴唇上。他感觉到Steve的嘴角上翘，他们分开，但离得并不远。“现在我算是相信你那些自吹自擂完全不是自吹自擂了，辛苦了。”Steve笑着说道。

“为人民服务。”James也笑道。

 

Robbins没有任何私人电话，工作电话也全部无足轻重，这个小个子男人在他所生活的环境中简直就像个透明人，James和Steve坐在汽车里，听着Robbins一天的活动，实在和静坐没有任何差别，他们聊着关于女儿的事情，这几乎是二人近来最热衷的话题之一。Steve说要在花园里做个漂亮的秋千，虽然秋千可能三五年以后才有用处。

直到下午三点钟，Robbins才用手机打了一个电话，传到监听终端的声音带着几分回音，听起来像是在洗手间里。Robbins打到了一家波顿出版社，在自报姓名后要求接通一位名为Linda Thomas的编辑，对方请他等待了一分多钟后告知Robbins他要找的人目前正在华盛顿出差。

“我敢说这位Lincey Thomas现在绝对不在华盛顿。”Steve说。

“你觉得那个秘书在打发Robbins吗？”

Steve把波顿出版社输入GPS，找到的地址离他们有二十分钟车程，“让我们去问问就知道了。反正Robbins这边恐怕也没什么进展。”

他们开车来到波顿出版社，Lincey Thomas果然正坐在她35层的办公室里悠闲地喝着浓缩咖啡。她是出版社的高级主管之一，主要负责项目审查，自然不会和Robbins谈什么出书合同。Steve亮出他特意带在身上滥竽充数的警校留念证件，对Linda Thomas说明了来意。Thomas并不怀疑，请Steve和James坐下，好心地奉上咖啡，并告诉他们自己并不认识这个Robbins，只不过是帮朋友一个忙而已。另一家出版社的某位编辑——Thomas的童年发小——被Robbins骚扰了两个星期，最后决定把Robbins支到Thomas这边，Thomas说她的朋友让她装作不在纽约，把此人打发掉即可，于是Thomas出于友谊，就按照朋友的请求做了。

“这个Robbins两周以来都给我打过五个电话了，即使告诉他在出差，仍然打个不停。Rogers探员，他不是什么危险分子吧？我需要注意什么吗？”

“Thomas女士，我想您不用太担心，Robbins不是什么罪犯，我们只是想要了解一些他的个人背景。”

Thomas狐疑地点点头。又谈了两句，Steve感觉她真心对此人一无所知，便要了Thomas童年好友的姓名和联系方式，与James一起告辞离开了。

接下去两个人又开车来到另一家出版社，询问被Robbins骚扰的那名编辑，对方告诉他们，虽然Robbins想要洽谈出版合同，但是又不肯透露他要写的内容，还要价不菲，开始的时候他还认真去找了Robbins以往发表的文章，怕错过优秀的无名作者，但结果却失望透顶。Robbins不厌其烦打来电话，最后此编辑只好求朋友帮忙把Robbins打发掉。

“那家伙一听Lincey的职位立刻就答应了，那之后再也没给我打过电话。”

Steve和James离开了出版社，面面相觑，“你说这不能透露内容的书，会不会跟案子有什么关系？也许Robbins认为他那位无名线人透露给他的线索足以写一部纪实文学？”

“有可能吧……”Steve检查了一下监听设备，在他和James走访两家出版社的这段时间里，Robbins都没再有过任何有意义的通讯。Steve落在汽车里的手机上却显示了一条未接来电。

Steve回播了电话，并按了免提，电话里立刻传出甜得发腻的女声，“嘿！Stevie亲爱的！”

James瞟了一眼Steve，但是Steve只是温和地笑着回答道，“你好Betty。”

“我打听到了两个认识Carl Roland， 又名Gert Robbins的编辑。”

“哦，太棒了，Betty，你果然是最棒的。告诉我他们的名字。”

“Stevie——”女人拖长了音节，“你知道甜言蜜语可不够，我需要点儿实在的。”

“你知道我爱你对吧Betty。”Steve笑着摇摇头，好脾气地对电话说道。

“去你的，别想蒙混过关，你这个混球。”女人嗔怒地回答道，“爱我的人多的是，你就是个有事求我才会打电话来的负心汉。”

“嘿，我说无论你想要他怎么样，Steve已经有主了。”James突然插嘴道。

Steve有点惊讶地看向James，完全没想到他会搭腔，他发现自己的爱人咬着下嘴唇盯着他的手机，眼睛一眨不眨。电话里也突然沉默下来，几秒钟后爆发出一阵大笑。

“哇哦——，哈哈哈哈，那是James吗？”听到被叫出名字，James脸颊上染上了一点颜色，他拒绝和Steve对视，只是盯着Steve的手机。

“是的，那是我的James，所以你可要小心了，Betty，他可不好惹，你以后最好别老来压榨我。”Steve笑道。

“嘿！Rogers，到底是不是你求我帮忙，听着小子，也许你觉得你老公很了不起，但是我老公也不是好惹的，这点你心里最明白。好啦，老规矩，我要《紫罗兰》的票子两张总不过分吧？”

“我会尽量的。”Steve因为工作关系认识百老汇某剧院的老板，此人之前受过Steve的人情，所以总是以免费增票报答Steve。Steve从未因私接受过这样的赠送，但偶尔他会为了工作的关系拿人情换人情。Betty帮了忙，送两张票子总是应该的。“现在你可以告诉我那两个编辑的名字了吗？”

“其中一个是我们出版社的David Liu，你千万不要让他知道信息是我透露给你的，这关系到同事友谊，还有一个是多田出版社的Nancy Nielsen，我帮你打过电话了，Nielsen好像和Robbins不熟，但是David和Robbins好像联系了好几个月，我就知道这么多了。”

“好的，太感谢了！”Steve说道，手指放到挂机按钮上。

“嘿，Steve，哪天有空来做客吧，Jonas和同学一起去加拿大参加冬令营了，还要好久才回家，Frank一天要给那孩子打三个电话查勤，他已经快精神衰弱了，我得让他干点别的。”

“呵呵，Frank每次看见我都一副要揍我的样子，你非挑他心情不好的时候请我去，让我去充当分散他注意力的小可怜吗？”

Betty根本不理会Steve打岔，继续说道，“来我家坐坐吧，Steve，我们都好几年没真正聚过了，带上James。无论我跟Frank说多少遍，他都不相信你小子是个基佬。”

Steve干笑了两声，“哈哈，好吧，Betty，最近我手头上有点事情，过了这两个星期我们就去拜访。不过我希望到时候Jonas已经回来了，我印象里那孩子还是个小家伙。”

“Jonas已经和他爸爸一样高了，脾气也一样倔。真是时光飞逝啊，老伙计。”

“但是你听起来还是一样年轻，Betty。”

“你总知道怎么逗我开心，不过千万别当着Frank这么说，他真会揍你的。再见，Steve，改天聊，别忘给我打电话。”

“好的，再见。”Steve终于按下挂机。他扭头看看James，发现他正噘着嘴，一副赌气的样子。Steve想摸摸他的头发，James偏头躲开了。

“你这混蛋绝对是故意的！”James总结道。

Steve确实不是故意的，但是现在反驳好像有点狡辩的意思，于是他只好说道，“Bettina和我是小学同学，我们认识了三十年，一直是好朋友。她当年可是我们学校的校花，聪明开朗又漂亮，可讨人喜欢了。而我当时只是个不起眼的病怏怏的小个子，要不是校花Betty愿意和我做朋友，我的小学生涯肯定过得悲惨透了。”

James不屑一顾地哼了一声。

Steve笑着摇摇头，继续接下去，“Betty大学还没毕业，就不顾家人朋友的反对嫁给了Frank Kim，一个比她大三岁，貌不惊人还没她个子高的亚裔工程师，性格木讷，薪水平庸……当时所有人都不理解Frank哪里配得上她，但是二人相爱，Betty一直坚持。如今Frank开的建筑公司在美国十五个州有分部。Betty负责编辑的书每本都畅销。有时候你就觉得世界真是不公平，那个家伙好像天生就有最好的眼光。Betty和我一直很要好，她结婚时我还特地从波士顿跑回来看她，不巧和Frank闹了点误会，还打了一架。他们结婚以后，我就不敢去她家拜访了，偶尔才见面，他们的儿子Jonas满月的时候Frank才同意邀请我，不过他一直不怎么喜欢我。”

Steve回忆起少年时的往事感慨万分，那时候Steve是少有的支持Betty结婚的朋友之一，其实Steve原本也看不上Frank，只想支持朋友的恋情，但那时候Frank不顾一切为Betty与他打架，让Steve觉得这个家伙对自己的好友确实死心塌地。后来Frank一直对Betty忠诚，又干出了一番事业，让Steve对他刮目相看。Steve一直为他和Frank那次打架而后悔不已，其实如果有谁最该相信Betty看人的眼光的话，那一定应该是Steve自己，毕竟当年他在学校孤苦伶仃被人欺负的时候，只有Betty愿意替他出头，与他交往。

Steve终于从回忆中转回现实，James坐在他身旁，一声也不出了。

“喂，小心眼，我们真是‘最纯洁的男女关系’。而且因为和Frank的误会，真的很少见面，逢年过节才打个电话寄张卡片什么的。”

James轻轻给了Steve肩膀一拳，“谁小心眼啊？都是你故意坑我。我才不会为了无聊的事情瞎……，”James没说完，他咬了咬嘴唇，说不出“吃醋”两个字，但是他的表情看起来仍然不怎么开心，甚至有点伤感。

“那你到底怎么了。”

“我是觉得……还有好多你过去的事情，我完全不知道。这个Betty我从来都没听说过。我总是想，要是早点认识你就好了。”

Steve叹了口气，他自己又何尝不想呢，Steve希望他们一出生就在一起，该死的，他希望他们上辈子，上上辈子就在一起。

他捏了捏James的肩膀，“其实要放以前我也不怎么喜欢去Betty家做客的，我想，自己一直都……有点嫉妒吧。她和Frank共同经历了很多事，当年Betty的家人和她断绝关系时，二人生活十分艰辛，但他们仍然如此相爱，相互扶持度过了难关。之后一切都好得不得了，他们家Jonas满月的时候，我几乎是他们唯一一个光棍客人。我很少很少羡慕别人，但那时候真心觉得羡慕得要命……现在呢，Betty再也没什么值得我羡慕嫉妒的东西了，她有的我一样全有。”

两个人坐在车里沉默了一阵子，James吸了吸鼻子，突然大声说道，“好了，为了维护你在朋友面前的尊严，我们必须得好好干，大侦探，赶快把那个杀人的混蛋找出来，以免真让你丢了工作。”

Steve笑着说，“是啊，全靠你了，亲爱的。”

James也扭过头对他露出笑容。

 

Steve和James一起等到Robbins下班，跟踪他回到一所小公寓，确认Robbins晚间可能不会再有任何活动，两人离开了跟踪目标，带着所有的窃听设备回了家。

晚饭过后Steve和Natash通了电话，互相报告了一下调查进度。Natasha他们从监狱带回来了有趣的信息，她说他们认定的在狱中杀死Burtana的凶手并非投案自首的Cheatham。

“我跟那个蠢货坐了大半天，把他所有的话都套出来了，那个家伙只是为了出名而顶包，他看见Burtana的时候对方已经死了，凶器扔在地上，所以Cheatham就捡起那个金属片，把血蹭在衣服上，装出杀人的样子。但可惜的是，他并没有看见真凶，这点我相信他说的是真话。”

“哦，Natasha，我就知道审问犯人你比我在行多了。”

“可这一点帮助都没有，虽然我对自己的技能完全自信，但是一个死囚犯的供述连证据都算不上，再加上我们还是对Burtana的死全无头绪，只知道事情没那么简单。”

Steve凝重地点着头，但口中却安慰道：“但没关系，知道这点已经很有帮助了。”

Natasha又告诉Steve，他们去档案室找了Burtana生前三个月内所有的访客记录，当然这些信息大多是虚假的，他们根据探访的日期把所有的监控录像都带回了调查局，调查员们正在过滤所有的影像，寻找可疑的探访者。Anthony Bawden也抽出时间，带了他的搭档来帮忙，识别录像带里的贩毒团伙成员。

“该死的，Steve，我都不知道我们看那些录像在找什么……”

“看到你们自然就会知道了，别太心急。我想明天我们也会有更多关于Robbins的信息。最重要的是，找出他那个线人。辛苦你们了，Natasha，要是我也在的话，还能多一个帮手。”

“别担心Steve，我们自己人的案子大家都格外有动力。”

Steve挂上电话，简要地向James叙述了情况。两个人继续搜索阅读关于Robbins的信息，几乎把他的生平翻了个遍，这家伙的人生真是乏善可陈，学业一般，工作一般，家庭条件也一般，七年前Robbins的父母因为车祸去世，唯独这点让Steve觉得有些类同感，他也在差不多同样的年纪失去了母亲。

“七年前，时间段上有点可疑呢，和Burtana入狱是同一年。”James说道。

于是两个人又在图书馆的查询网上搜索了相关新闻，Robbins夫妇的意外身亡好像也非常平凡，并无疑点。最后他们只好暂时放弃了这条线索。

晚上十点左右，Steve放下手中的文件，看见James趴在另一边的沙发上正翻着新闻出神，和昨天总在开小差的状态完全不同。这让Steve有一种错觉，他觉得这样和James一起工作也没什么不好的，如果有一天，他真的不得不从调查局退休，也许开个私人侦探社也不算太坏。

只要和James在一起，又有什么能算得上太坏呢？

### Chapter 10

“天啊，那个家伙，他犯了什么事情？我现在真是万分庆幸当时没真和他翻脸，你知道的，如果他真是个变态，我可能会变成那个被他杀死的倒霉鬼。”David Liu朝Steve和James挤了挤眼睛，现在二人正坐在Liu的办公室里，每人手里端着一只茶杯，Steve刚刚提到Gert Robbins的名字，对方就开始滔滔不绝地大吐苦水。

“有些人就是那样，虽然你真的描述出来仿佛都是小事，比如他每次都会让咖啡顺着杯子流下来，在桌上搞出个圆印子，或者翻纸页的时候会出声地往手上吐吐沫，更别提他说话的腔调了。这些我一说出来，别人还要觉得我斤斤计较，不好接触，那些人都是站着说话不腰疼！Robbins就是这种让人看了就气不打一处来的家伙，我估计没什么人喜欢和他共事。这种人你还不能真对他恶言相向，他可是个什么都往心里去，开不得玩笑的人，没准内心里就是个变态连环杀手，哪天你一不小心把他弄生气了，没准会直接掏出枪来给你一梭子子弹。这种事情听得太多了，你们是警察，肯定知道，我有个朋友在布鲁克林因为不让一个民工头在便利店里插队而被一枪崩了，她的老公之后还写了一本书……” 

“呃……先生，我不得不打断一下，我们实际上想知道Robbins最近这段时间的稿件内容。” 

“这个……因为是未发表的作品，我恐怕……”Liu一下子变得吞吞吐吐起来。

“David，事情是这样的，我们并不需要知道他稿件的实际内容，毕竟他是否发表和我们一点关系都没有。警方只是想核对一些事实，比如说我们实际上知道Robbins最近报道的案子，以及他想要出版相关内容的纪实文学这件事，我们只是想知道他有没有和你谈到这类稿件？”

“哈，我觉得只要是他写的稿子，一辈子都发不出去的。好吧，我的名字你们最好保密，我不知道你们提到的是哪个案件，但Robbins最近确实说要写罪案类的纪实文学，是关于他父亲的，其他详细情况我就不知道了。我只知道他父亲当年是因为车祸身亡，交通意外，也没有肇事司机，不知道他到底打得什么主意，但十有八九是些无聊的内容。警官们，不是我歧视，说真的他真不适合当作家。”

“他找你谈出版合同是什么时候的事情？”

“这已经是上上个月的事了，我跟他说最近罪案纪实文学刚刚出了很多优秀作品，所以建议他写成小说，当然我只是随便敷衍而已。但是他可不同意，说真实案件必须当真事处理，我问他什么类型的真实案件，警察贪污？——啊，我没有恶意，只不过这题材很火——”Liu瞟了Steve和James一眼，才继续道，“是贪污？还是肇事逃逸？还是什么？他就是不肯告诉我，他说他想让我签保密合同，还要了个高价，我就知道他肯定是因为又欠了赌债，需要还钱，才急着来我这要薪水。”

Steve和James对视了一眼，两个月以前这一系列事情还没有开始。

“Robbins有赌博的毛病？”

“是的，虽然不怎么严重，但他总是入不敷出，还不想正视自己有赌瘾的问题，你说我怎么可能签这种作者？他今年年初欠了好多钱。好在他上个月开始，突然不来出版社找我了，停了好长一段，然后又突然打过一通电话，我又拒绝了他，当然是非常委婉的，我还给他推荐了另一家出版社。他好像去过一两次，又被打发到了别人那。之后我就不清楚了。有的时候你真会不小心错过好作品，让别人捡了便宜，但是Robbins绝对没有投资价值，这点我可以想你保证。我当了这么多年编辑，眼光还是有的……”

Steve和James又忍受了Liu半个小时的长篇大论，才礼貌地起身告辞，Steve本想去拜访一下在同楼办公的Betty，但James死命拉着他不让他去，“她不是说不要让她暴露身份吗？”James一边说着一边把Steve拽出了出版社的办公楼。

“也是。”Steve虽然嘴上这么回答，但他觉得James还在为昨天在电话里抢白的事情耿耿于怀，于是偷偷笑了起来。

James瞪着他，“喂，有什么好高兴的啊，我觉得没听到什么有用的信息呢。Robbins的爸爸和这案子有什么关系吗？听起来他的出版计划好像在Burtana死之前就已经开始了呢。”

“这个我也不知道，在调查之前你永远也不知道事情是怎么拼凑在一起的。好了，让我给Natasha打个电话，再调一下Robbins夫妇车祸遇害的详细案件报告。”Steve掏出手机，开始播号，正在这时候，屏幕上的号码键盘突然消失了，Natasha的名字出现在屏幕中间。Steve按下接听键，“喂，Natasha，好巧，我正在播你的手机呢，你就打了进来。”

“Steve，告诉我你查到了什么关于Robbins的事情。”

“没有什么具体的，我只是想再看一下他父母的死亡报告。”

“Robbins父母？和案件有什么关系吗？”

“还不知道。你又为什么给我打电话呢？”Steve问道。

“哈，我们花了一整晚看那些录像带，从Burtana死的那天开始一直倒序观看，几个人看了最近三个月的带子！你猜怎么样，我们看到了这位记者先生，还不止一次！他是我们唯一看到的一个熟脸。”Natasha的语气里难掩兴奋之情。

“他是什么时候去见Burtana的？”

“上个月月初。怎么了？”

“我找到了一个Robbins接触过的出版社编辑，他说Robbins在两个月以前想要洽谈出版合同，写一本犯罪类的纪实文学，题材涉及他的父亲，然后这段交涉无疾而终了。按照时间顺序，Robbins先联系了出版社，然后联系了Burtana，再之后又重新开始联系出版社……我感觉他要发表的内容肯定和Burtana有关系。我想你们最好把他带回来问话，现在你们已经有足够的理由了。”

“是的，我们正准备去做呢。”

“好的，我可能没办法回局里去旁听审讯，但这个你最在行，一定要问到Robbins和Burtana的联系，Robbins的父亲是七年前车祸遇难的，和Burtana入狱是同一年，这其中一定有某种关系。我再看看Robbins父母的车祸案，你们来审问Robbins，有什么新信息及时联系。对了，七年前的案子怎么样？内务部还在调查吗？”

“哦，你不提我差点忘掉，Steve，有传言说他们还在调查你的背景，也许最近会上门，正好你不用再去跟踪Robbins了，最好多呆在家里，我立刻把Robbins夫妇车祸的详细调查报告发给你。”

“好的，谢谢，谢谢提醒。”Steve挂上电话，James正在开车，他皱着眉头，正在琢磨着什么。

“你又想什么呢？”Steve问道。

“哦？”James回头看Steve，突然醒过来一样，“哦，我在想，Robbins描述的目击证人，会不会是他自己的父亲？”

Steve沉吟了一下，这是个不错的猜想，“说来听听？”

“我在想，也许Robbins最近获得了什么父亲遗留下来日记，发现是一个不错的素材，于是想去出版社联系出版，顺便赚钱还赌债。但是出版的方面碰了钉子，他查到当年的案子有人被捕入狱，这个人还是个毒枭，于是他想用自己的情报与Burtana交易，这才去狱中探访Burtana，他手上一定握有切实的证据，证明Burtana并没有杀死少女Ashley Webb。Burtana自己拿到了证据……”

“但是在他向律师提起之前就被灭口了？”

“也许吧。”James仍然皱着眉头，想得很认真。

“那么谁杀死了Burtana呢？”

“真凶？”

“也许吧，但我更倾向于猜测是当年送他进监狱的人。”

“那不就是真凶吗？”

“也许是，也许不是。总之我们现在可以回家了，Natasha下午会审问Robbins，等到审问结束大概就会有新信息。不过话说回来，James，你当个警察可能也不错呢。”

“我？”James惊讶地扭头看了一眼Steve，好像终于停止了思考案情，彻底回到现实中，他攥着方向盘，眼睛直视前方，对Steve的褒奖并没表现出多大热情，反倒变得烦躁起来。“我就是瞎猜猜而已。”

Steve等了一会儿，见James不再说话，于是问道：“你仍然介意自己的身份吗？”他从侧面看着自己的爱人。

放在一年前，这种话Steve是绝对不敢问出口的，那时他还太担心那些未愈的伤痕，太担心他们彼此之间重建的信任，Steve总是小心翼翼地和那些能够刺伤James的话题保持距离。但在二人结婚后的日子里，一些事情潜移默化地改变着，伤口先是带来痛苦，然后带来教训，当一切安定下来以后，那些旧伤口反而带来勇气和自信。也许它们永远不会消失，也许他们永远会疼痛，但两个人之间的距离被爱意和家的气息填满，他们不再有所畏惧。Steve和James曾经那么不同，但现在却不再是两个人，而是一个美妙和谐的共同体，他们心意相通，言语不再会带来误解。

James咬了咬下嘴唇，“Steve你当了十几年警察，只因为一个莫须有的罪名，就要被他们停职，只能和我这种当了十几年土匪刚刚从良的人一起工作。我就是觉得不公平。”

Steve被他的话逗笑了，“谢谢你为我鸣不平。我这两天也想了很多，开始的时候我觉得如果丢了工作真的会不知所措，老实说我看不起那些私家侦探和律师事务所调查员，从来没想过自己有朝一日会成为他们中的一员。但是现在想来，那只是个人原则的问题，并非所有的警察都在保护和服务，也并非所有的私家侦探都是认钱不认人的无耻混蛋，我只需要弄清楚自己到底在为谁而战就够了。再者说了，从良的土匪也可以是被招安的土匪嘛，调查局曾经有这样的先例。”

“你的意思是说，你有可能会被炒鱿鱼，我有可能被招进调查局？这听起来简直让人抑郁。”James白了Steve一眼，他的话虽如此，但是看起来心情明显好转了。

二人一起回到家，吃过午饭，Steve把Natasha发给他的Robbins父母遇害的调查文件打印了两份，和James一人一份，蜷在沙发上阅读。案件细节相当丰富，从各方面看都是单纯的交通意外，没有肇事者，没有受害人的主观责任，只有不幸。Steve浏览着文件，其中还夹带着一些新闻报道，最后Steve又拿出Robbins父母的照片仔细端详，Gert既不像他的父亲也不像他的母亲，Robbins夫妇二人都身材高大，五官分明，而他们的儿子Gert Robbins则身材瘦小，鼻梁扁平，带有一点东方人的五官特质。

“他也许是个领养的小孩？”

“不是，我看过他的出生记录。但是……说真的，他和他父母的长相确实相差甚远……”Steve说道这里突然停住了。他突然从沙发上站起来，跑去翻找前几天打印的材料，在一堆复印纸中找到了几页复印的新闻报道。

“怎么了？发现了什么吗？”James也坐直身体，望着Steve。

Steve手里拿的是Gert Robbins本人对七年前和最近几起谋杀案的报道，“你还记得吗，报道里对目击证人并没有具体描述，但是Robbins写道目击证人是躲在小巷的配电箱后面偷看犯人行凶的，我猜测目击者是个身材矮小的人，而他所目击的犯人，是一个穿着工装马甲的大个子。”Steve说着递给James另一篇新闻报道，那是一篇老旧的新闻稿，内容为七年前的那起车祸，报道中间有一张看不清人物面部的小照片，图题显示那是Robbins夫妇在他们的房屋前拍摄的，照片里Robbins的父亲正穿着一件工装马甲和肥大的牛仔裤。

Steve插着腰继续说道，“我猜Robbins描写的目击证人不是别人，正是他自己。而他目击到的真凶，有可能就是他的父亲Jon Robbins。”

“所以说，Robbins一直都知道自己的父亲是个杀人犯……？”

“我想是这么回事，我想他并没打算把这件事情说出来，但是他欠了赌债，需要用钱，又谈不拢出版合同，他觉得和当年被诬陷入狱的毒枭做交易是个好办法，既不用露脸，没准还能赚上一笔，所以他偷偷去监狱探望了Burtana。”

“那你之前问的问题仍然没有解决，Burtana为什么会死？被谁杀死的？”James想不明白其中的因果关系。

Steve没再解释，他急匆匆的在James的额头上吻了一下，便向门口走去，“Burtana知道自己遭人陷害才是整件事情的起因，我还不知道所有的事情，必须回局里去告诉Natasha，我要查一下相关的信息。”

“Steve，你不是被停职了吗？”James在他背后叫道。

“他们还不至于拦着我不让我进大楼，之后Fury要怎么罚我都无所谓，这个案子已经拖了太久，死了太多人，我需要回去工作，而不是闲在家里。”Steve一边说着一边走到门口换鞋。

James跟了出去，双手抱胸倚在墙边看着Steve换好鞋，等到对方站直身子，他从门边的衣架上取下Steve的大衣，帮他穿上。James拉着Steve转过身来，让他面对自己并给他理好衣领。Steve挑着一边眉毛，带着笑容问道：“怎么啦？突然这么沉默。”

James摇了摇头，叹了口气，他双手在Steve的肩膀上拍了拍，“我老公每天出去拯救世界，时不时就让我感觉家庭主妇的鬼魂上身，不太情愿送你出门。小心点Steve，听见没？”

Steve伸出手臂抱紧他，“你知道吗？其实调查局有一个女警家属俱乐部，他们都管那个俱乐部叫‘男子挽尊互助小组’，专门帮女警家属找自尊，你要是想去我可以帮你联系，你知道我不介意为了你的自尊心当两天女警……”

“去你妈的，”James笑着推开Steve，“每次给你三分颜色你就在我这里开染坊。”

“好了，不闹了，亲爱的，我晚上可能会晚点回来，给我留点吃的，但是别特意等我。”

“嗯，好。”James点点头。

 

Steve出家门以后就直奔调查局，他希望赶在Natasha审问Robbins之前把新消息告诉她，等他赶到办公室的时候，发现自己的队员连同Natasha一个也不在局里，四处打听了一番之后才知道大家集体出了外勤。Steve给Natasha打了三通电话，Natasha并没有接听，于是他利用等Natasha回电话的光景又查了一下让他感到疑惑的信息。

到了下午下班时间，Natasha才终于接了电话，她的声音显得疲惫不堪。

“怎么了Natasha？你们没在局里审讯Robbins？”

“我们晚到一步，Steve，下午的时候我们去捉Robbins回调查局，却哪里都找不到他，Robbins失踪了，直到10分钟以前，有人在上西区的一个小胡同里发现了他的尸体。我们现在正在赶往现场。”

Steve沉默了半晌，“听着，Natasha，现在我几乎可以确定凶手是为了隐瞒七年前案件的真相。我看了Robbins父母交通意外的案件，我怀疑是Jon Robbins杀死了Ashley Webb，他是当年的连环杀人案真凶。Gert Robbins目击了案发过程，却没有告发自己的父亲，紧接着Burtana被冤枉入狱。七年后Robbins因为经济原因决定坦白真相，但是他又不想受到法律牵连，于是去找狱中的Burtana谈条件。我不知道为什么这件事情败露了，让七年前陷害Burtana的人得知，决定杀死Burtana灭口。”

“这听起来是个很有趣的假设，如果你让我来猜，那么我会想象当年的检察官John Hackett是幕后黑手，但是他也被杀了。”

“或者说John Hackett是知情者之一。”

“Steve，这么假设下去，连我也要觉得你是知情者之二了。虽然我们都知道这不是真的。”

“我并不知情，完全被蒙骗了。当年我送走那份报告，完全没想到会有假，枪是我发现的，报告是我送交的，一切都是我个人操作，但是我完全不知情。你知道在这种时候，虽然极不情愿，可我必须得怀疑和我最亲近的同事了。”

“你是说Anthony？”

“那把枪的弹道报告，不是凭空虚构的。确实有那么一把.38口径的手枪，曾经打死了Ashley Webb。有人拿到了那把枪，并得到了弹道报告，而这把枪的来源，只可能是来自真凶。现在我假设Gert Robbins 的父亲Jon Robbins是真凶，那么这把枪必须来自Jon Robbins，我仔细查看了Robbins夫妇车祸的调查报告，但是当年负责的警官信息却被抹去了，怎么都找不到。今天下午我通过车祸发生的地址和地区巡警信息，查到了一个名字——Edia Hurman，这个女警察三年前已经调离本市，现在查不到她的下落。你猜怎样，这个女人曾经是Anthony的警校校友。”

Natasha沉默了一会儿，“Steve，你知道这是非常严重的指控，根据Robbins的死亡情况，他是头部中枪一枪毙命，跟杀死John Hackett以及Ralph Burtana二人的手法完全一致，所以说现在这个凶手已经杀了三个人，你怀疑这个凶手是Anthony Bawden？这可需要比他的警校履历更充足的证据。”

“是的，我不能排除这个假设，现在很多不利证据都指向我本人，Fury派内务部的人来调查我，我很疑惑为什么自己当年的搭档没有受到任何相似的待遇。我怀疑自己从一开始就是他们选好的替罪羊，Bawden，Hackett，他们两个人计划了一切。当年事情没有败露，直到七年之后的现在，我这个替罪羊才被他们用上。”

“Steve，你先别轻举妄动，让我们先私下谈一谈。你知道如果你自己已经被怀疑，这样指控他人反倒会让你站在一个非常不利的位置，而且别忘了Hackett本人也死了。”

“我知道Natasha，在去找Fury之前我们需要一些切实的证据来证明我的推测。我们在哪里见面？”

“我现在暂时还走不开，七点半在我家楼下的小米咖啡厅见面。”

Steve挂上电话，忧心忡忡，他也不愿意怀疑自己的同事，尤其是他曾经的搭档，这让Steve感到异常难过。

 

下午James独自一人去拳击俱乐部，但由于是上班时间，他的朋友们都不在。James兴趣缺缺，他和黑人教练随意攀谈了两句，便收拾东西回家了。洗完澡出来，正巧门铃响了起来，James看了看表，才下午5点半，不应该是Steve回家。他轻轻走到门口，通过透视镜向外看去，一个穿着制服的男人正背对着门口站着，男人和Steve身高体型都相差无几，但却有着深棕色的头发，房门口停着一辆黑色SUV。James认得出那是调查局的车型。他小心翼翼地打开房门。

男人听到开门声便转过身，“哈，我都没听见你走到门口。我是Anthony Bawden，纽约调查局的调查员，Steve的同事。Steve说你知道案件的大概情况，我们刚刚在市里发现了Gert Robbins的尸体，Steve觉得你们跟踪Robbins的事情有可能会暴露，所以让我接你回调查局去以防万一。”男人说着从上衣口袋里掏出了自己的警徽。

“天啊，他是怎么死的？我们今天上午还见过他去上班。”

“被枪杀的，具体情况我也不是很清楚，他们正在现场处理尸体。”

James仔细查看警徽上的名字和照片，确定是Bawden本人。Bawden这个名字他也听Steve提起过，那是Steve七年前的搭档。James想到如果此人知晓Steve的私下调查，必然是熟悉的朋友。

“好吧，先进来坐坐，等我换好衣服就跟你走。”James打开大门，Bawden跟了进去。

James给Bawden探员倒了咖啡，自己去里屋换衣服，他给Steve播了个电话，但是电话并没有接通，也许是因为Steve不方便打电话，所以才不得不让同事来接他。James把手机塞进衣兜，想了想，又把Natasha给他的手枪塞进抽屉里，上了锁，要去调查局还是小心为上，他不想给Natasha带来任何麻烦，也不想因为违反规定而让自己惹上官司。收拾整齐以后，他回到客厅里，Bawden正端着咖啡杯，摆弄着手里黑色的小钥匙扣。

“嘿，我准备好了。”

“好的。”

James跟着男人出了门。他本想直接坐上副驾，但是Bawden却替他拉开了后排的车门，James按照指示爬上了车，就在他背身上车的一瞬间，突然从右肩膀传来一阵刺痛，他艰难地扭过身体，才明白是Bawden把一只电棒压在他的肩膀上。

James想要还击，但是身体整个不听使唤，他只和Bawden过了几手，当Bawden的电棒再次戳到James的大腿上时，James严重感觉力不从心。他突然模模糊糊地回忆起来，自己并非初次与男人交手，在那个停车场上打伤Steve的枪手正是此人，James认出了他攻击的套路。

那时候他不是还告诉Natasha说，逃跑的枪手和Steve很像吗？James在他的拳击俱乐部认识很多调查局探员，他相当了解那些调查员受训的格斗套路，当时在停车场与枪手过招之后，让他呼之欲出的感觉就是——那个男人像一个警察！

James仍然努力和全身酥麻的感觉作斗争，他埋怨自己糟糕的警惕性，Steve是不会不打招呼而让陌生人来接触James的。

在失去意识之前，James感到有些恐慌，有些无奈，又有些担忧。

他害怕会就此再也见不到他的爱人，他还不曾见过他们未出世的女儿，但是如果上天真要就此结束他的生命，James只感到无可奈何。他为Steve感到担心，如果没有他，Steve真能好好照顾自己吗？

James需要尽可能寻找生还的机会。但是此时他的眼皮沉重不堪，头脑一片混乱，Bawden的拳头给了他的太阳穴重重一击，James跌倒在汽车的皮座椅上，彻底昏了过去。

### Chapter 11

Steve把手中的一叠材料丢给桌子对面的Natasha，尽量不让自己的怒气表现得太明显，“你看，这仍然是个假设，但是我找到了很多可以佐证这个假设的线索。首先说当年处理Robbins夫妇交通事故的警察确实是Hurman，她也确实和Bawden交好；再有，上报Burtana死亡调查的监狱狱警Robert Young，他是Bawden多年旧友，Bawden绝对有机会通过朋友关系在监狱里解决掉Burtana。”

Natasha翻动着手中的材料，Steve继续说道，“再说Bawden陷害Burtana的动机，我也找了很久，今天下午我向Carter探员打听了一下关于John Hackett的调查进展，他们现在已经知道他从六年前便开始收受贿赂，随即加入了一个检查团的腐败组织，但是他们并没有找到Burtana一案Hackett收受贿赂的交易证据。我查了Hackett的档案，他不止检举过Burtana一次。他刚从法学院毕业之后曾经当过检察官助理，那些案件虽然没有写在他自己的简历上，但他确实曾经参与过一次对Burtana的法庭指控，之后也参加过一些指控Burtana手下的案子，可以说他们是有私人恩怨的。Hackett曾经有一个亲生妹妹Robin， 17岁时不幸因为吸毒过量身亡，当时警察抓到了一个小毒贩，就是Burtana的手下，我给Hackett的前妻打了电话，询问Robin Hackett的事情，你猜她告诉我什么？”

Natasha抬起头，一双绿眼睛盯着Steve，“她说什么？”

“她说Robin Hackett曾经是Anthony Bawden的女朋友。”

“哦，我的天啊，内务部那些蠢货居然漏掉了这种线索吗？不然Carter他们也应该查到的呀。”

“哼！”Steve知道自己已经到了爆发的边缘，他抱起手臂，咬着下嘴唇。

“难道说……内务部已经知道了？”Natasha立刻会意地猜测道，她一向比Steve更了解调查局的运作机制，Steve不明白她怎能如此心安理得地接受这一切。

“是的，他们早就知道了！因为我被停职不想做得太过分，于是对Hackett的前妻坦言相告。我说自己只是以朋友的身份询问一下旧事。她是个好心的女人，这才告诉我关于Robin Hackett之死的细节，还告诉我说这些情况她已经告诉了调查局内务部门的那两个探员。是调查局内务部的人，让她对此事保密，所以Carter他们才查不到最早John Hackett陷害Burtana的动机！Natasha，你知道如果内务部知道这些，那么Nick Fury也一定知道，我就是那个倒霉的蠢货，被当成他们障眼法的棋子！”

“听着，Steve，你先别激动，让我们回去找Fury谈谈。Fury知情是个好消息！这证明他一早就知道你是清白的。至于他为什么不把调查Bawden的事情透露给我们，大概有他的理由。让我来给他打一个……”Natasha正说着，她放在桌子上的手机突然震了起来。

“是Fury。”Natasha宣布道。Steve没好气地把头扭向一边，Natasha接起电话。

“喂？是我。我们需要……哦，他和我在一起。好的……我们现在就动身。”Natasha说着已经站起身，收拾东西了。

“他说什么？”Steve也跟着站起来。

“他什么都没说，就问你在不在，叫我们立刻回总部。”

“什么都没说？哼，确实是他的作风，很高兴他对你和对我都一视同仁。”Steve酸溜溜地抱怨道。

“是的，只不过我通常不怎介意罢了。上级有令，我执行命令，而且我信得过Fury。”Natasha朝他笑了笑。

“可我就是做不到，他什么都隐瞒，如何谈信任？”

“Steve，他没要求你变得像我一样不问就做，毫不质疑。所以你应该保持你的态度，有时候我也挺喜欢看你顶撞Fury的。”Natsha眨眨眼睛，拍了拍Steve的肩膀。

 

二人驱车赶回调查局，Steve一下电梯就直接冲进Fury的办公室，Natasha跟在后面。

“你就是忍不住要骗人是不是？”Steve大声质问道。

“冷静点，Rogers探员，我并没有骗人。我们确实要调查所有涉案人员，你也在其中之一，但你并不是我和内务部主要怀疑的对象，你应该为此感到庆幸。”

“庆幸？我被你们当成傻瓜耍！”Steve不满地说道。

“嘿，老大，现在事情都败露了，你想必已经知道关于Anthony Bawden和本案的牵连了？即使知道了Bawden的嫌疑，你仍然让他参与我们的调查？”Natasha岔开话题。

“是的，这正是我把你们找回来的原因。”Fury的独眼瞟到Steve身上，随后又别开视线。“听着，现在我需要你们全部的专业素养，冷静面对我接下来要说的话。”

Steve仍然满脸怒容地站在那里，Natasha也双手叉腰，“我不知道，Fury。连那个记者Gert Robbins也死了，如果Bawden是凶手，这笔账可是要算在我们头上。你的头上。”

“我承认，这是一个致命失误。我们在得知Bawden与Robin Hackett的关系之后便锁定了他，可惜那个时候Ralph Burtana也已经死了。我们开始安插人手监视Bawden的一举一动，让他参与调查只是为了让他放松警惕，而我们也好伺机取得证据。昨天你们在查看Burtana在监狱里的访客监控录像，Bawden主动请缨，我们立刻警觉起来。他果然在Natasha没有注意的情况下瞒报了他自己也曾经访问过狱中的Burtana这一事实，他修销毁了录像带影像，但我们留了备份。现在我们有确凿的证据可以把他和Burtana在狱中遇害的案件联系起来。事实上Bawden受到Burtana的勒索，因为他当年陷害Burtana的事情已经暴露了。当然这也是Natasha问询的功劳，要是没有她的问询，我们也不会怀疑主动自首的犯人是待人顶包，我们只是顺藤摸瓜。”

“谢谢表扬，不过我还是想说，这次你连我也一并蒙在鼓里，这滋味确实不怎么好受。”Natasha撇撇嘴说道。

“我们知道时隔七年，证据难寻，所以才不得不欲擒故纵。七年前的案件是我们整个部门的重大失误，要想给Bawden定罪，不被律师抓住把柄，就需要更灵活的手段。”

“好吧，就算我们接受你的说法，那现在为什么不让我们去把Bawden抓捕归案呢？慢着……你们一直在监视Bawden，但是今天Gert Robbins却被他杀死了……”

“是的，我们的人出现了纰漏，他们把Bawden跟丢了，整个下午我们都没有找到Bawden的下落。”

“哦，这太糟糕了！”Natasha说道，“我们应该让所有人立刻去找！”

“我已经派人这样做了。但是找不到Bawden的下落还不是最糟糕的。”Fury又转向Steve，他的目光让Steve感到脊背发凉。

Fury停顿了好一会儿，才继续下去，“我们在一个小时以前刚刚查到了Bawden今天最后的动向，他在午后去过联邦法院，通过伪造特殊权限，提调James Barnes的档案。”

Steve只觉得眼前发黑，他急忙拿起桌上的座机开始播James的电话，他打了手机、家里的座机，全都无人接通。Fury在Steve播出第三通电话的时候直接按住了Steve拨号的手。Steve知道自己的手在颤抖。

“听着，Steve，我们第一时间就想找到Barnes，以确保他的安全，但是我们去过你的房子，没有找到任何线索。你们都不在家，手机也没有接听，我们在你家门前发现了一些杂乱的脚印。我们怀疑Bawden已经抓走了Barnes。”

Steve沉默片刻，猛地甩开Fury的手，把电话机抓起来，狠狠甩到墙上。电话在墙上撞成两截，掉落在地上，Steve无心再理会Fury的指示，他需要立刻找到James。这都是Fury的错，该死的，他本来能警告他们，警告他们提防Bawden，但是他没有。Steve又想，这全是自己的错，当他下午离开家的时候，就已经开始怀疑起Bawden。但那事关调查局的名声，他没有直接告诉James他的猜测，Steve本来可以提醒他的。

James本来是个警惕性很高的人，他从不轻信陌生人，Bawden一定打着调查局探员和Steve朋友的名义接近James，取得了他的信任。“该死、该死、该死！”Steve一边跑着下楼，一边锤着身边经过的墙壁，James总是十分信任Steve和他所工作的调查局，Steve的很多朋友在这两年里也成为了James的好朋友，一定是因为这样，James才会不慎被Bawden暗算。

Steve跑到楼下停车场，被Natasha从后面追了上来，女人一把抓住Steve的手肘，Steve狠命甩开。“别拦着我Natasha，我得找到他！”

“我知道，我们得找到他，Steve。你要冷静下来，你这个样子，到哪里去找？用用你的脑子，仔细想想对策，James需要你，你必须冷静。”

是的，James需要他，他必须冷静，Steve双手攥着拳头，站定不动了。他把牙齿咬得咯咯想，努力让自己的大脑重新运转起来。

James需要他。

Steve想把Bawden碎尸万段。

James需要他。

“我们先回家去看看，万一James并没有被抓走，只是临时去了别处，我们就要闹出笑话了。”Steve小声说着向车边走去。Natasha立刻跟上，并且抢在Steve之前上了驾驶席。Steve只得绕到另一边上车。

Natasha开了警灯，她开车的方式让Steve回想起James。Steve仍然拼命攥着拳头，直到指甲陷进肉里去，他不能回想，Steve必须把眼前的一切当成公事公办，他要保持理智，保持清醒。James现在不需要一个忧心的爱人，他需要最好的Steve Rogers探员。

车还没停稳Steve已经打开车门跳下车。他跑到大门前，掏出钥匙，但是拦住了自己开门的冲动。Steve先检查了一下大门的情况，发现一切完好，大门甚至上了锁，Steve这才打开门走进屋里。屋内漆黑一片，他叫了两声James的名字，没有得到回应。James不在这里，这点显而易见，玄关放着James的拖鞋，不见外套，他的睡衣随意扔在卧室的床上，显然走得很急。Steve看到厨房里有一只未清洁的咖啡杯，那不是James和他自己用的杯子，而是给客人使用的杯子。

Steve想起James在家里安装的门禁系统，急忙跑去查看，Natasha也跟进了屋里，沉默得像个影子一样，跟在Steve身后。Steve向终端系统中输入了密码，James设定的密码是Maggie的预产日期，Steve觉得心里一阵绞痛。

登陆到系统界面以后，Steve查看了最近的监视照片，按照时间倒序排列，James本人先出现在屏幕上，他在低头锁门，几张照片过后是Anthony Bawden的出门的背影，然后是Bawden的正脸。

“James给他开了门，又自愿跟他离开。他把James带走了。”

“这是个好消息，Steve，Bawden没有立刻杀死James，如果James让Bawden进了屋，那么他有的是开枪射击的机会，不必特意把他吸引出门。选择劫走James是个高风险的举动，说明他留着James仍然有用。”

“这是好消息，但坏消息是他没有挡住脸，我敢说那只咖啡杯是Bawden使用过的，他也没再打算隐藏痕迹。他知道自己已经暴露了身份，根本没打算留James的活口。我们必须快点找到他，Natasha。”Steve忧心忡忡地说道。Natasha点了点头，给了Steve一个拥抱。

在确认James被劫持以后，Steve和Natasha回到调查局总部，开始组织大范围的搜索。调查局的大部分成员都知道这次的事件是自己人作案，自己人受害，所有人都尽心尽力。但是他们心里也很清楚，这样的行动收效甚微，Steve甚至没有离开调查局亲自去找，他知道Bawden劫走James必定有他的目的，他必须耐心等待Bawden主动与他联系。

对于Steve来说，每一秒的等待都是煎熬，时间过得太慢又太快。他坐在自己的座椅上，一动不动的盯着他自己的手机屏幕，Steve不能回忆过去，不敢假设未来，任何一点消极的想法都能轻而易举地彻底击垮他。Steve只能集中精力，什么都不去想。他在等待敌人的第一次挑战，他要全力以赴去应对。

当晚十点，Steve的手机终于亮了起来，屏幕上显示了一个陌生的号码。

Steve等了几秒，确认监听追踪设备全部准备到位，才接起了电话。Fury和Natasha都站在他的桌子对面。

“喂？”

“Steve！老朋友，他们把你找回去上班了是吗？实际上他们怀疑的是我不是你！还是说你跟Fury是一伙？从一开始就是为了耍我？”Bawden的声音从电话里传来，听来十二分刺耳。

“我什么都不知道，Anthony，放了James，他和这事情没关系。”

“哼！”Bawden不懈地笑道，“Fury也在听对吧，听着，你们这帮废物，要想让James Barnes活命，就立刻召开新闻发布会，告诉所有市民，Steve Rogers陷害了Alberto Burtana，杀死了John Hackett、Ralph Burtana和Gert Robbins，告诉所有市民你们调查局的大探员和一个杀人犯结了婚！我要在两小时之内看到Steve Rogers被捕的新闻！让Fury去主持新闻发布会，你们道歉的态度最好诚恳一点，哈哈哈哈，不然纽约市民是不会买账的。”

Fury张嘴想要说什么，但是Steve举起一只手，示意Fury闭嘴，“听着，Anthony，你提的要求我没意见。但是你必须要证明James还活着，我们只知道你带走了他，但不知道你是不是早就杀了他。我必须知道他还活着。”Steve攥紧自己的手机，力气大得几乎要把那个小物件捏碎。

“好吧，让你听听响也不是不可以……”

“别——！”Steve大叫出声的同时听见电话里传来了一声枪响，可枪响过后却没有意料之中的叫声。

“妈的！你是咬断了自己的舌头吗……”Steve听见电话里传来Bawden骂骂咧咧的话语，以及拳打脚踢的声音。但Steve没有听到James一声喊叫，“停下！Bawden！求你了！我相信！”Steve朝电话里大声喊道。

电话里的噪音终于停止了，Bawden喘着粗气，“算你识相。”

突然间，Steve听见了熟悉的声音，虽然沙哑得不像话，但那是James，他听见James的声音说，“Steve……你会朝我开枪吗？”

“我当然会再朝你开一枪！”Bawden不满地大声叫道，“好了，现在你总算听见活人的声音了，记者发布会，两个小时！”

电话就此挂断了。

“定位怎么样？”Fury立刻问道。

“时间太短！我们只能确定他人在纽约，布鲁克林区。”

Steve攥着手机站了半分钟的时间，突然转身向外走去，“Fury，去准备新闻发布会，以防万一，剩下的人听我指挥，我知道James在哪里了。”

“你确定？”Fury犹豫地问道，他并不是个经常犹豫不决的人。

“我确定。”Steve必须确定，如果他想错了，便会失去一切，但是犹豫不决也会让他失去一切。对于Steve来讲，此时他必须相信自己，相信James。

“好吧，听你们队长的命令。”Fury对其他探员说道。

 

James逐渐清醒过来的时候，他感觉到自己正坐在一个硬板凳上，双手被反绑在背后，两个脚踝被固定在椅子腿上，他的身体里大概被注射了某种麻醉剂，令他的脑子昏昏沉沉的，无法正常思考。James不动声色地眯着眼睛尽可能看了看周围。深灰色的水泥墙壁，目光所及的墙面上没有窗子，眼前的景象有一种似曾相识的感觉。 James轻轻呼吸，感觉空气中的潮湿感。

James自觉很幸运，第一他没有死，第二他也没受重伤，看来这个叫Anthony Bawden的人还想留他的性命。James偷眼看到Bawden正在长方形的桌子上摆弄着一台电视机，电视机旁边还放着其他一些电子设备。James仍打算装睡，但Bawden却突然停下手里的工作，朝他走来。James保持一动不动的姿势，突然间他的右脸挨了重重一巴掌，打得他眼冒金星。

“既然醒了就别装睡了，让我们来搞明白一件事情。”

James吐了一口吐沫，睁开眼看着眼前的男人，一语不发。他仍然用余光观察着周围的环境，熟悉的感觉在他心头挥之不去，他曾经来过这个地方，在哪？快想起来，James Barnes！Steve找不到你会很担心的。James默默鼓励自己。

“所以说你根本就不是什么CIA，我看了你的档案，你是当年九头蛇的职业杀手！亏了我还以为Steve Rogers找了个什么样的好货色结婚，结果居然是个罪犯！你这种人渣不配活着，我只是好心为社会清理渣滓而已，Burtana兄弟也罢，Hackett也罢，就连那个记者也是个没用的废物，只会赌博。”

James没耐心听Bawden喋喋不休，他在拼命回想：九头蛇……职业杀手……那已经是非常遥远的记忆了，但是有什么正在一点一滴回到James的脑海中。

九头蛇……Alexander Pierce……布鲁克林的废弃工厂——！

James觉得自己实在是太走运了，他不仅活着，还知道自己在哪里！他现在正身处Alexander Pierce被捕的废旧工厂厂房的地下室里。James曾经花了一整天时间把这里的每一个角落都摸得一清二楚，这是他在几年后还能回想起这里的原因，连墙角的那张桌子都和James印象中的一模一样。

这完全合乎情理，Bawden是个警察，他知道那些因为旧案件被彻底封锁的地点，并将它们善加利用起来。James又回想起Bawden射伤Steve那一天所用的手枪，和后来Natasha借给James的手枪一模一样，那也不完全是个巧合，Natasha和Bawden一样都是从调查局的证物室偷出的武器，M1911并不是调查局的警务用枪，但在罪犯中却非常流行。

现在的问题仅仅在于，到底如何逃脱，或者如何求救。Bawden又给了James几拳，但他无法打散James的好心情和突发的乐观态度。沉默挨打对James来说再熟悉不过了，他从七岁起就对此习以为常，Bawden的几下拳头是无法动摇他的。

在一顿毒打和咒骂之后，Bawden不再和James纠缠不休，重新去整理他的电子设备。James觉得自己的右脸肿了起来，但仍然不是什么大伤。看来Bawden不打算立即杀死他，他会为这个错误付出代价的，James心想。

两个小时过后，Bawden好像终于忙完了手上的工作，他站起身，再次走向James，“现在Rogers大概已经发现你失踪了，是时候给他报个信了。”

太好了……James不动声色地想着，也许他可以和Steve说上话，也许他可以告诉Steve他在哪里。Bawden拨通了电话，“Steve！”他假惺惺地寒暄几句之后，便开始谈他愚蠢的条件，James只是观察着Bawden的一举一动。

“好吧，”Bawden说着眼神瞟向James，“让你听听响也不是不可以……”

Bawden举起手中的枪，瞄准James的小腿。James立刻明白了他的处境，他咬紧牙齿，迎接意料之中的冲击和剧痛。

小腿中枪让James痛苦地扭动了两下身体，但是他强迫自己不因疼痛叫出声，Steve用不着听到他的呻吟声，他不能让Steve更担心了。但是Bawden明显不死心，他骂骂咧咧地走过来一顿拳打脚踢，James的椅子随着Bawden的动作摇晃，最终失去平衡，James连同椅子一起摔到地上，发出一声闷响。但James仍然没发出一点声音。

Bawden一手攥着James的衣领，另一只手把手机举到耳边，James只能模模糊糊地听见话筒里传来的嗡嗡声，完全无法分辨出是不是Steve的声音。Bawden听了一会儿才说道，“算你识相。”James猜想Steve已经接受了Bawden的条件，他用尽可能响亮的声音朝手机的方向喊了Steve的名字，他说:“你会朝我开枪吗？”

Bawden并没有理解他的意思，以为James只是在向他挑衅，但Jame的话是说给Steve听的。许久之前，James曾经在同一个地点，对Steve说过同样的台词，那时他们身份不同，还站在枪口两端。James希望Steve可以记得他们曾经的对话，可以明白他在哪里。

James感觉自己的裤腿逐渐变得潮湿冰凉，他知道这样下去自己不能永远坚持。“快点，Steve，我会尽可能等你，但真的等不了太久。快点，Steve，快点来找我，你肯定能找到我。”James在心中默念。

Bawden挂了电话，把受伤的James扔在一边不再理会，他打开电视机，调到新闻频道，从一只背包里掏出食物和水，一边看电视一边吃起了晚饭。

一个小时后，晚间新闻突然插播了一条临时节目播报，说是将在凌晨十二点临时播放纽约调查局召开的记者发布会，但并未公布内容。Bawden抽出手枪，站起身。

“我也没想真等到新闻发布会，Barnes，你总归是要死的，因为像你这种人渣不配活着。”Bawden朝James举起枪，这次瞄准了他的胸口。

“你才是人渣！”James回嘴骂道，“就算你觉得自己杀死的都是罪犯，罪有应得，那Steve呢？Steve从来没做过任何坏事！你不是一样开枪打他。”

“他让你钻了法律的空子不是吗？而且……那个蠢货，”Bawden笑了起来，“我本来并不打算杀了他。他只是个转移视线的工具，我知道Burtana带人袭击他的原因，希望内务部可以把所有精力都集中在他身上。我在停车场那次并没有瞄准，是他突然移动才会被我击中。那个傻瓜根本分不清是非黑白，只不过是调查局的一个小兵，但却自以为是得很。他一定告诉你了吧，那天把撞进艾文公司的炸弹面包车脱出大楼的不是那个Jim小子，而是Steve Rogers。他Steve Rogers会去救那些罪有应得的人，而说那些正义使者是罪犯！我原先还以为他只不过一时头脑发热，但看看你，我就明白了，Rogers一向如此。” Bawden冷笑着继续说道，“再见了Barnes。”

男人的手指移到了扳机上。

 

Steve拼命踩着油门，在最后一刻跟在他身后跳上汽车的Natasha坐在副驾驶席上，调配着支援的警方。Steve觉得车实在开得太慢，他在大街上点亮警灯，眼看着接近目的地的时候，却不得不关闭警笛，以免打草惊蛇。

James一定受伤了，虽然他不肯叫出声音，但是Steve知道那一枪必然打在James身上。

James仍然忍着疼痛把信息传达给了Steve。

是的，Steve当然记得他们相处的每个细节，他记得三年前在布鲁克林废旧仓库的仓房里，自己曾经拿枪对准James的后背。James曾经问过他一模一样的问题，他还问Steve会不会再相信他，那些事情好像已经是上辈子了，如此遥远，却又历历在目。

等着我，亲爱的。Steve在心里不断重复着。

从调查局开往布鲁克林的废旧工厂花费了太长的时间，Steve开到工厂门口便冲下了车，跑进了工厂大院，这里已经满目疮痍，也没有任何完好的建筑，周围都是黑黢黢的废砖瓦。

在哪里？

他扫视着四周，终于在阴影处看到了停放的黑色SUV。Steve跑过去，在四周查看，他循着地上拖拽的痕迹来到废厂房门口，厂房四壁都已坍塌，没有任何遮盖，只有一圈矮墙圈出厂房的痕迹，Steve走进围墙中间，发现了地下室的入口。Natasha也已经跟了上来，二人掏出手枪，女探员在后方掩护，Steve率先走下台阶，这时候从地下室的深处传来一声枪响。

“James！”Steve一瞬间放弃了所有警惕，奋力朝枪声响起的方向冲去。

随后他看见Bawden仍然握着枪，James倒在地上，双手捆在椅子后面胸口染红一片，正向下滴着血，他的脚边也有一片鲜红。

Steve发出一声怒吼，朝Bawden扑了过去，愤怒让他变得凶猛又危险，Bawden还没从Steve突然出现的震惊中恢复过来，已经被Steve打倒在地。

Steve用身体的全部重量压了上去，他用膝盖顶住Bawden的手肘，用力扭拽，随着一声骨骼脱臼的响声，Bawden因为疼痛叫喊出声，他手里握着的手枪也应声落地。Steve把枪踢远，跪坐在Bawden的身上，对着他一拳一拳地打下去。

Steve直打到骨节生疼，才丢下昏迷的Bawden，连滚带爬地冲到James身边，他把James身上束缚的塑料铐锁割断，把爱人的身体在地上放平，James的衣服已经被血液浸透，无论Steve怎么呼唤他的名字，对方仍然一动不动。Steve机械地压着James胸前的伤口，做着紧急救助的动作。他甚至没去探James的鼻息和脉搏，死亡不在Steve的考虑范围之内。

突然间Steve感觉James好像动了动，但实际上只是地上的阴影，他猛然意识到Bawden还在屋内，当Steve回过头去看的同时，又听到一声枪响。

在Steve模糊的意识中，他觉得中枪的有可能是大意的自己，但是红发女探员正站在地下室房间的入口处，手中举着一只冒烟的手枪。Anthony Bawden倒在地上，额头上出现了一个血红的窟窿。

“我看见他坐起来，手里还有武器。”Natasha急匆匆地解释着，也冲到James身旁。

Steve不知道那时候Bawden身上是不是真有武器，Natasha是不是非射击不可，但是Steve为Bawden的死感到一阵不该有的欢愉。

Steve仍然用力按压着James的胸口，直到医护人员赶到也没有松开。

### Epilogue

James不断做着梦。他梦见自己和街边流浪的小狗一起放学回家，梦见婴儿床上妹妹的小手抓住他的手，他梦见火焰燃烧，烧得他双颊滚烫。他梦见阴暗的小巷，冰冷的刀锋，猩红的血。他梦见寒冬，梦见若即若离的红发女子，梦见潮湿的森林和湖面升起的雾霭。

James梦见冬阳，梦见早春融化的冰雪，他梦见小女孩从身边欢笑着跑远，她耀眼的金色长发在太阳下闪闪发光。James在梦中努力向前奔跑，不作任何停留，他有未赴的约会，有人正在这个世界的彼端等他回去。

 

Steve站在手术室门口，只是那样机械地站着，手术的主刀医生告诉他说James情况危急，他胸口的子弹伤及内脏，而且他的手臂因摔倒受压而骨折，小腿中枪失血过多。但医生又说，伤者体格强健，伤口处理及时，所以并非没有救活的希望。

Steve觉得自己也许需要发泄，悲伤、愤怒、悔恨、恐惧，哪一种情绪都好。可他的身体却好像被抽空了一样，变成一具躯壳，不再具有任何感觉，他只能机械地站在那里，等待宣判。他站了许久，几个小时，直到Natasha牵着他坐到走廊的长椅上，替他擦干净满是血迹的双手，手术室里护士进进出出，那些或好或坏的消息，Steve统统无法理解。Clint给他们带来食物，Steve机械地把食物放进口中，咀嚼吞咽，尝不到任何滋味。朋友们轮流陪在他身边，Steve却注意不到谁来了谁又离去。

三场手术持续了十五个小时，最后医生面带欣喜地向众人通告手术成功，James被转移到了重症监护室。Natasha喜极而泣，Steve却只能瞪着干涩的眼睛，一语不发地来到重症监护室门口继续等待。他在重症监护室门口守了五天，医生准许探视的时候他便走进去，看着James安静地躺在病床上，脸上带着淤青，身体上接着各种软管和线路，床边上的医疗器械发出滴滴答答的响声，James的心脏平缓稳定地跳动着，Steve知道他还活着，但这并不够好。探视结束后Steve便按照规定回到走廊，太累的时候他会在长椅上闭一会儿眼睛，但是睡眠从不超过一小时，Natasha和Johnny轮流陪他，给他送来食物和干净的衣物，谁也没试图劝Steve回去休息。

又或者他们劝过，但是Steve未能注意到。

第六天James的情况基本稳定，他被转送到一间双人病房，同房的空床位是留给Steve的，房内有洗手间和淋浴，Fury来探访的时候说调查局会负担治疗费用，Steve被恢复原职，他可以等到James伤愈再回调查局上班，中间的假期按照带薪休假处理，复职以后他们正在考虑给Steve再次升职。Steve一语不发，也不看Fury一眼。

Thor和Darcy在第六天才听说James受伤的消息，之后二人每天都结伴前来探访，James中枪的两周后，他们带来了十五个武术班的小朋友，虽然每个孩子都尽可能地保持安静，但最终一个栗色短发的小女孩看着James的睡脸哇哇大哭起来，引得所有的孩子都开始呜呜哭泣，Thor只好以最快的速度带着孩子们离开医院，Darcy拼命地向Steve道歉。Steve只是坐在James的病床边，他不在乎谁来谁走。

James的伤势有好转的迹象，但他仍然没有醒来。

Steve的手放在床边上，他不敢去握James的手，只能用自己的中指指尖贴着对方的指尖。护士让Steve和睡着的James说说话，但是Steve的声音哽在喉咙里，一句话也说不出，他已经两个星期没有发出过任何声音，言语离开了他。

Erica在Natasha和Sam的陪伴下来探望过一次，金发女人的小腹已经隆起，她看起来虽然忧心，但气色不错，Erica在病房里的时候，Sam握着她的手。离开之前，Erica亲吻了James的额头。

Steve也想亲吻James的额头，或者手背，他想握握James的手，但是他什么也做不到，只能那样坐在病床边，看着James熟睡的面孔。病房里的空床铺不曾有人睡过。

 

James从漫长的梦境中悠悠转醒，他缓慢睁开双眼，觉得全身上下都僵直麻木，身体好像不属于他一样，但是James并不恐慌，他熟悉这种受伤之后药物带来的麻木感。James努力回忆着之前发生的事情，他的记忆有些模糊，只能依稀记起被绑架的事实。待双眼慢慢适应了病房里的光线，他看见Steve坐在病床旁边的硬板凳上，脑袋枕在他左手旁的病床边缘正在睡觉，James的忧虑随之消失了。Steve在他身边，一切都没有问题。James努力抬起左手，去碰Steve的金色短发，Steve慢慢醒过来，他抬起头直起上身，离开了James可以碰触的范围，James只好放下手。Steve的蓝眼睛严重充血，眼窝深深陷下去，脸上蓄着胡子，完全看不出表情。

“……多久？”James尝试着开口问道，他自己的声音听起来干涩又沙哑。

Steve张了张嘴，用比James更奇怪的声音回答道，“十八天……”James几乎听不出那是Steve的声音。

“Steve……你还好吗？”James小心翼翼地问道，他微微抬起手，想要碰碰Steve，但是Steve离得太远，他只能等Steve靠近。Steve看起来一点也不好，他比James印象中瘦了许多，样子邋遢极了，而且犹犹豫豫地好像不敢靠近他。

Steve皱起眉头，他看着James抬起的左手，想要伸手凑上去，却又停在半截。

“Steve，你找到我了……”James勉强给了爱人一个鼓励的微笑。Steve的面孔终于拧成了一团，他的双手颤抖着抚上James的手，James用不上力，但他尽可能地回握，Steve眯起眼睛，大滴大滴的泪水从他的眼角溢出来，落在白色的床单上，他的喉咙里发出嘶哑的低泣，难听又刺耳，但是James并不在乎。

Steve双手捧着James的左手，盖满胡须的脸颊贴在他的手背上，开始声嘶力竭地放声大哭，James觉得有些心疼，但又觉得让他哭出来也不是坏事。中间护士急匆匆地跑进来，看到James睁着眼睛，体征正常，只是点点头，又悄声退了出去。James没能坚持太长时间，他清醒了半个小时左右，再次沉沉地睡了过去，这次Steve和他一起睡着了，睡梦里他们握紧彼此的手。

 

James在医院里呆了一个半月的时间，Steve等到爱人第一次清醒之后，情绪才向决堤的洪水般涌出来，他哭了许久，胸中压抑的重量终于缓缓消失了。James彻底脱离了危险，Steve才可以坦承自己对于失去伴侣的恐惧，放任自己去悲伤。

James出院回家后仍需修养，但他开始催促Steve尽早回去上班，他们很少聊起之前发生的案件。Steve不愿提起，James就尽可能回避。

“那个家伙最后怎么死的？”有一天James突然问道。

Steve沉默了良久，才回答，“Natasha开枪打死了他……死人不用接受审判，调查局把所有的责任都推到了他身上，包括当年我自己的失误。收受贿赂的检查官一共五人，还牵连三位法官和许多下层助理，调查局一下指控了十四人，公众态度普遍要求严判，调查局成了英雄。对于调查局来说这是最好的局面，我被当成了案件负责人，因为事件顺利解决而获益，Fury甚至提到了给我升职。我猜想Fury没少在其中推波助澜，Natasha在事后接受了内务部调查，她的枪击被定为合理行为。我问过她事情真相，但她不肯和我谈。我不知道自己能不能接受现在这个结局。”

“他为什么要杀那么多人？”

“他受到Burtana的勒索，便联合他在监狱中的密友杀了犯人，但Hackett却做出反悔的态度。Bawden早就因为Hackett收受贿赂的事情与他反目，于是借口商议嫁祸我的事情与Hackett约谈。Hackett不疑有他，却在家中遇害了。后来你找到了Burtana弟弟，让他受到严重惊吓，立刻开始打听他大哥的死，想找出你的身份。Bawden听说了这件事情，当天就下手杀了另一个Burtana。后来那个记者，是在Bawden看完录像后去做的。当时他已经开始怀疑Fury了，他也怀疑我，想要报复……这都是我的错。”Steve回想着这件本应令调查局名声扫地的案子，最后却因为James受伤而给警察提供了一个枪决罪犯、隐瞒实情的出路，Steve的心中充满苦涩。

James轻轻拥抱Steve，他的胸口还不能承受更多压力，他们每次拥抱仍需小心翼翼。James把脸颊埋在他的肩膀上，低声叹息。

Steve轻柔地搂着他，又说道，“Bawden死了，我觉得他罪有应得……我从来都……我不知道，James，如果Natasha没有开枪击毙他，我可能会做同样的事情，当时我害怕极了……现在仍然害怕极了……我希望他死，我希望他从来没活过。要是他害死了你，我会杀了他。”这么说的时候，Steve完全没有犹豫，他知道若是James没能生还，他愿意亲手杀了夺走爱人性命的人，那并不能挽回什么，但Steve知道自己一定会去做。

“你不会的，你不会擅自杀人，Steve。我不会让你那么干的，无论如何我会想办法活下来。”James的语气同样肯定，“听着Steve，我曾经说过，我会尽我所能，不站在你和你的原则中间。这包括约束自己的行为，也包括保护自己的安全，下次绝对不会这么大意了……”

Steve觉得眼眶微热，他哽咽道，“绝没有下次。”

 

Steve终于回到调查局上班，他早就从Natasha那里取回了自己的配枪和警徽，现在把它们摆在自己的办公桌上，Steve认真地想到了辞职。

James对此坚决反对，James确信Steve无法割舍这份工作，即使他现在无法心平气和，但是总好过日后反悔。Steve从心里知道James是对的。

Steve不知道如何能够继续与Fury共事，每次看到Fury，都让Steve回想起James被绑架的原因，让他变得愤怒不已。Fury也很识趣地不再直接给Steve交代工作，所有的信息都由Natasha代为传达。Steve可以看出Natasha和Fury的关系也在这次事件后出现了微妙的罅隙，他又不由得对Fury产生了一丝怜悯，但这不足以让Steve原谅他的上司。

纽约再次转入盛夏季节，眼看进入七月，James的身体已经完全康复，他每天都会去拳击俱乐部锻炼恢复。七月底已经到了Erica的预产期，但是Maggie仍然在代孕妈妈的肚子里睡得安稳，小家伙整整迟到了四天。

待到生产当日，Steve，James，Natasha一起在医院陪同，Sam则在家里照看双胞胎兄妹。Erica的生产过程十分顺利，Maggie是个标准个头的小婴儿，十分健康，哭声洪亮。James第一次接过小Maggie的时候，对着Steve笑了起来。

James曾告诉Steve，看到妹妹出生对他来说像是个“奇迹”，现在Steve也终于体会到“奇迹”的含义。生命的诞生总会让人对生命本身肃然起敬，Maggie的出生让Steve的内心充满感激，同时也变得包容和满足，他突然对上半年发生的事情感到释怀，毕竟James还在这里，对他微笑。 他会继续做他该做的，尽一切可能维护社会秩序，同时守护他的家人。

Steve凑在James的肩膀上，一手环着James的腰，另一只手绕过怀抱小婴儿的James的手臂。Natasha给他们拍了一张照片留念。突然间Margaret Barnes停止了哭泣，她的眼睛微微睁开一条小缝，随即又眯了起来。

但就那一瞬间，Steve觉得可以通过女儿的双眼，看到他们最幸福的未来。


End file.
